Resident Evil's saga: Remake the world
by Misses Histery
Summary: Wesker supuestamente murió, sin embargo algo a surgido a partir del T-virus, nuevas misiones para la BSAA, todos los personajes reunidos y unidos con el propósito de salvar y restaurar el mundo ¿podrán hacerlo? By:.:.. Feer' & Dann'
1. Prólogo

_Hey! hola a todos bueno pues queremos antes que nada darles las gracias por leer el fic y todas esas cordiales que no pondre porque no quiero así que sigamos antes que nada esta cuenta es compartida, así es, esta cuenta es de Dany y mía (Fer) Ok! así que ya lo saben aqui vamos_

_Disclamer... Resident Evil no nos pertece, exacto! ya lo suponían no? pero hay que escribirlo todos los personajes son de CAPCOM y la historia es 100% nuestra_

_N/A... esta parte la escribio Dany y me obligo a poner sus derechos de autor ¬¬ si, yo no hice nada en esta parte, asi que disfruten leyendo la mentalidad de mi amiga Yes! :)_

* * *

><p>Prólogo:<p>

Después de una ardua persecución al fin dimos con ella. Entramos a una sala grande y ella estaba al pie de las escaleras, Sheva le grito:

-¡Exella Guione¡ ¡No te muevas¡

Y Exella con esa voz que la caracterizaba se giro y con un tono burlón nos dijo:

-¡Bravo!- aplaudiéndonos

Yo estaba furioso y le grite:

-Maldición, ¿dónde está Jill?- a lo que ella contesto.

- ¿Jill? Tal vez te lo diga, o tal vez no.

Una gabardina negra surgió de entre las sombras, era la mujer cuervo, otra vez.

Sheva y Yo le disparamos varias veces hasta que uno de mis tiros le dio a la mascara y salió volando, tan pronto como el disparo dio en el blanco la mujer misteriosa dio varias piruetas hacia atrás quedándose un poco alejada de las escaleras.

Me había cansado de ese juego absurdo y le exigí a Exella respuestas

De pronto una voz surgió del final de las escaleras, una voz conocida, demasiado conocida, la voz del hombre que me había arrebatado a Jill, literalmente, esa noche, la voz del ser más despreciable del mundo, la voz de Albert Wesker. No oí lo que me dijo por el odio que sentía lo que entendí fue "que no había cambiado". Lo único que pude decirle en es momento fue:

-Wesker, ESTAS vivo.

-¿Ése es Wesker?-pregunto Sheva

- La última vez que nos vimos fue en la Mansión Spencer, ¿no es así?, que conmovedora reunión familiar, esperaba que te alegraras de vernos.- dijo Wesker.

-¿Vernos?- ¿qué quería decir con eso?

- Demasiado lento para entenderlo- lo dijo quitándole la capucha a la mujer y de pronto… ay estaba ella era Jill, tan hermosa como siempre aunque bastante cambiada sus ojos antes azules, ahora eran grises y su cabello ya no era castaño ahora era rubio, como el de Wesker, no lo podía creer, sentí un gran alivio al saber que estaba viva una nueva esperanza, y nuevamente extraños sentimientos se apoderaron de mi pero había una cosa que no podía entender ¿porque nos había estado atacando a Sheva y a mí?.

-Jill, Jill soy yo Chris.

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro de que es ella?-dijo Sheva, al parecer tan sorprendida como yo.

-La única e incomparable- dijo Wesker.

De pronto Jill lanzo su gabardina negra y lo único que vi después fue que me clavaba una de sus botas en el pecho, daba una pirueta impresionante en el aire y me azotaba fuertemente contra el suelo, inmediatamente fue contra Sheva, la cual disparo pero Jill evadió el tiro le hizo una hurracarrana no sin antes despojarla de su pistola y la dejo en el suelo, fue hacia mi dejándome a su merced, ahorcándome, Sheva le puso la pistola en la cabeza y segundos después apareció Wesker tumbándola. Jill me soltó, no sin antes golpearme una vez más y se dirigió hacia Wesker sin dejar de mirarnos.

-Vamos a terminar con esto, de una vez por todas. Creo que estamos parejos, dos contra dos. ¿Verdad Jill?- dijo Wesker con una sonrisa un tanto burlona, se burlaba de mí, sabía que yo era vulnerable ante Jill, sabía que ella era mi punto débil, en ese momento creo que el tenía más claros mis sentimientos hacia Jill que yo mismo.

Fue una ardua pelea no tanto por el contacto físico si no por evitar que Wesker me asesinara ahora que había encontrado lo que tanto buscaba, le dije a Sheva que yo me encargaría de Él y que ella se encargara de Jill. Sheva sabía que ella era demasiado importante para mí y solo la evitaba, dando golpes cuando era totalmente necesario.

Siete minutos, la pelea duro siete minutos, probablemente los más largos de mi vida, y los más dolorosos, porque algo le había hecho a Jill y todo eso era por mi culpa. Wesker pagaría por eso, pagaría muy caro. La pelea paro, solo para dar paso a una pequeña charla entre Wesker y yo.

-Esperaba un poco más de desafío después de todo este tiempo Chris, que decepcionante.- inmediatamente sonó su celular y contesto.

- ¡Vamos!- le dije a mi compañera

Yo corrí con Sheva hasta donde él estaba, arriba, en el centro subiendo las escaleras, atrás había un elevador.

-¡Wesker detente!- volteo e inmediatamente alguien golpeo a Sheva y la derrumbo fácilmente, era Jill, de nuevo nos atacó, me tomo del brazo dando una pirueta impresionante y desarmándome fácilmente.

- ¡Jill! ¡Reacciona! ¡Soy yo Chris! ¡Despierta!

-Buen intento, Chris. Ahora que has encontrado a tu "compañera" los dejare a ambos para que se pongan al día.- dijo Wesker

Mi brazo me estaba matando pero lo peor no era el dolor sino que Jill estaba bajo el poder de Wesker y quien sabe que tantas cosas le hizo ese desgraciado, que experimentos horribles pudo hacer, no quería ni imaginármelo.

-¡Vamos Jill! ¡Tienes que volver! ¡Despierta! ¡Jill Valentine!- grite en un último intento desesperado por salvarla.

Al parecer mi intento resulto y Jill me soltó, pude oír que de sus labios salía la palabra que yo quería escuchar: CHRIS.

-¡Sorprendente! En una fase tan avanzada y aun se resiste. Admirable pero inútil.-saco su dispositivo telefónico e inmediatamente después de que pulsara unas teclas Jill comenzó a gemir, a sufrir.

Cayó, e inmediatamente después Wesker dijo:

-No tengo tiempo para juegos Chris, tengo trabajo que hacer. Diviértete viendo sufrir a Jill.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué le has hecho?- inmediatamente después de que Wesker desapareciera en el elevador me voltee hacia Jill.

Ella se puso en cunclillas y rasgo su ropa hasta dejar a la vista un dispositivo rojo que emanaba luz.

-¿Qué tiene en el pecho?- pregunto Sheva

-Tenemos que quitárselo.

Mire de nuevo a Jill y pude ver que su mirada ahora era de odio, el odio más amargo que había visto en mi vida.

Luchamos incansablemente contra ella, era rápida, más fuerte que antes y era difícil luchar contra ella, inmediatamente se veía que era superior a nosotros, yo no la podía tocar, no quería hacerle daño así que le pedí a Sheva que ella se encargara de tumbarla y yo me encargaría de quitarle el dispositivo de su pecho. Tuve que tener una puntería impecable para dispararle al extraño dispositivo que tenía en su pecho para así quitárselo más fácil. Afortunadamente no falle y al tercer disparo le dije a Sheva que la tumbara para quitarle el aparato, por fortuna fue suficiente, ella callo y corrí rápidamente hacia ella.

-¡Jill!-corrí, me arrodille junto a ella y la tome en mis brazos- ¿Estas bien?

-Chris… Lo siento mucho.- me dijo, su voz tenía un tono cansado.

-No pasa nada.- le conteste

-Tú debes ser Sheva.- pregunto Jill volteándose hacia mi compañera, aun en mis brazos.

-Si- contesto.

-No podía controlar lo que hacia pero ¡Dios mío! Era consiente de todo, perdóname.

-No pasa nada- le respondió Sheva

-Gracias.

Ayude a levantar a Jill y esta inmediatamente me dijo:

-Escucha, estaré bien. Tienes que detenerlo.

-No te podemos dejar aquí- proteste.

-Tienes que hacerlo, son nuestra única oportunidad. Si Wesker se sale con la suya, Uroboros se propagara por todo el planeta. ¡Millones de personas morirán!...

-Sí, pero…- la interrumpí

-¡Estoy bien! ¡Tienes que detenerlo! ¡Chris! ¡Eres el único que puede hacerlo! Antes de que sea demasiado tarde. ¿No confías en tu compañera?

Eso que me dijo me dolió más que cualquier cosa, porque simplemente estaba dudando de mí, estaba dudando de que yo la apreciara, tal vez no se lo había dicho directamente pero de alguna forma ella lo sabía, sabía que era la mejor compañera que he tenido y que nunca la iba a cambiar. Voltee a ver a Sheva y de nuevo a Jill.

-De acuerdo- le dije a Jill, dirigiéndome hacia el elevador.

Antes de que Sheva subiera pude oír a Jill decirle que me cuidara. Esa era mi compañera siempre preocupándose por mí, por eso la quería y a lo mejor nunca iba a ser lo suficientemente valiente para decírselo. Ni yo lo podía creer, podía matar BOW's, sobrevivir a una mansión, rescatar a mi hermana de Wesker, fundar la BSAA pero no podía decirle a Jill que la quería, que absurdo.

…

* * *

><p><em>Ok! ahí esta este es prólogo, pronto subiremos el primer capitulo en cuanto se nos ocurra algo interesante y los profesores dejen de fregar con tareas<em>

_y todas esas absurdas obligaciones va! _

_comenten no se les cae la mano :D Gracias_

_atte.- Misses Histery! D&F_


	2. Formando un nuevo equipo

_**Hey, hola a todos los que leen el fic, bueno pues aquí les traemos el primer capitulo (por fin) de esta historia**_

_**lamentamos el retraso pero es difícil escribir cuando no hay mucho tiempo y algunas cosas que mejorar y uno que otro desacuerdo por parte de Dany y mía**_

_**pero bueno... ya los dejare leer ;D**_

_**DISCLAMER... Como ya lo había mencionado antes y tengo que volver a reiterarlo, Resident Evil no nos pertenece si no a CAPCOM. La historia es originalmente nuetra, no es plagio.**_

_**N/A... Mmmm, creo que mencione todo arriba bien, este capitulo si lo hicimos entre las dos asi que nada de derechos de autor Dany ¬¬ **_

_**Disfruten =)**_

* * *

><p>CAPITULO I.<p>

_Formando un nuevo equipo_

2 años después de los acontecimientos ocurridos en África y de "asesinar a Wesker" los integrantes de la BSAA, y ex miembros de los S.T.A.R.S creyeron que la pesadilla había terminado, pero estaban equivocados…

Cuartel General de la BSAA

-Señor- dijo un muchacho joven, un novato iniciando-la agente Valentine ha reportado que no ha encontrado nada nuevo acerca del T-virus además de lo que ya conocemos.

-Muy bien, puede retirarse-Ordeno el capitán de la BSAA, Chris

Jill estaba en una misión de reconocimiento, en alguna parte de las afueras de Canadá donde habían encontrado un extraño embrión que tenía ciertas similitudes con el T-Virus por lo cual decidieron estudiarlo. Jill había querido rescatar más información de aquella misión donde lo encontraron. Había ido sola, lo cual no le gustaba en absoluto a Chris, no quería perderla de nuevo, pero era muy testaruda y nadie la iba a detener.

Vio al chico marcharse y se dirigió a los monitores en donde observo en una de las cámaras al embrión extraño que habían encontrado, habían pensado que este pequeño descubrimiento se desarrollaría a lo largo de las semanas sin embargo, no lo hacía, ni daba señales de que quisiera hacerlo

-¿Crees que sea otra consecuencia del virus?- pregunto una chica de cabello corto y cara infantil, aunque había pasado tiempo desde la mansión Rebecca Chambers seguía casi igual, con ese aire juvenil que siempre la caracterizo y esa mirada inocente.

-No lo sé, pero hay que estar precavidos por si fuera a serlo, no podemos dejar que otra epidemia se propague, ni que más gente inocente muera- dijo mirándola y volviéndose a la cámara-lleva 2 semanas y no se ha desarrollado… pareciera que tiene inteligencia y que sabe cuando tiene que crecer

-O tal vez no está en su ambiente

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Por ejemplo, el T-virus sólo se desarrolla en seres vivos, puede que esta cosa sólo crezca en las "condiciones apropiadas"

-Y entonces ¿quieres hacer un experimento con alguien?

-No, al menos no con una persona, le quite un poco de ADN a la criatura y se la inyecte a una rata-dijo tranquilamente

-Wow alto, hiciste un experimento y no me avisaste, recuerda que yo soy el capitán- dijo demandante Chris

-Chris, te agradecería que no me interrumpieras, yo sé que hice mal pero fue para ayudar a esta institución - el muchacho callo y ella prosiguió- bien como te decía le inyecte a la rata el ADN del embrión y no tuvo ningún cambio, después se me ocurrió inyectárselo a una rata muerta y esta… revivió

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué dijiste?- dijo sorprendido

-Todo virus puede crear un antivirus, esto puede ser una nueva cepa o tal vez sea extraída directamente del T-Virus es una mezcla de ADN, este "virus" tiene la capacidad de sanar, es algo parecido a una vacuna pero sin serlo porque aún sigue dentro el virus.

-Explícate Becca-dijo Chris un poco confundido

- Es algo complicado incluso me llevo tiempo descubrirlo, pero he estado trabajando en ello, esta vacuna que en realidad es un virus tiene un ADN más potente que deteriora al T-virus y termina por absorberlo y así erradicarlo

-Pero la persona tendrá un nuevo virus, ¿Qué efectos tiene esto?

-Hasta ahora ninguno, aún no se ha descubierto nada parecido pero por seguridad tenemos encerrada a la rata, la alimentamos normalmente y no da indicios de querer devorar carne aunque…-Rebecca torció la boca

-Aunque…

-Me gustaría probarlo con un zombie

-¿Estás loca?

-¡No! Al contrario si esta es la salvación del mundo tenemos que hacerlo, pero si estoy en lo correcto este nuevo virus solo funcionara cuando la persona esté en un periodo de infección o sea completamente un zombie. Tengo que seguir investigando porque aún no sé lo que pueda pasar con una persona que no esté en contacto con el T-Virus, tal vez pueda ser, como te dije antes, una vacuna y así evitar el contagio cuando entres en contacto con un zombie, o simplemente te convierta en algo peor que un zombie. Así que, Chris déjame intentar con un zombie. Por favor.

-No lo sé… es muy arriesgado

-Piénsalo Chris, solo piénsalo

Rebecca salió de aquella sala principal, dejando a Chris indagando en sus pensamientos, tan perdido estaba que no sintió la presencia de otra persona que se acercaba cautelosamente y que se quedó en el marco de la puerta admirando aquel rostro de pensamiento que tenía el capitán de la BSAA, no fue hasta unos segundos después que Chris reacciono y ahí estaba ella.

-¡Jill! Pensé que regresarías hasta mañana de tu misión. Que sorpresa tan grata.-se acercó a su compañera y le propino un fuerte abrazo de bienvenida, la había extrañado demasiado.

-Si así era Chris pero bueno, como reporte en la mañana no había nada más que investigar en esa zona, no pude recuperar nada ni sacar más información.-dijo con un tono decepcionado- Así que decidí regresar hoy mismo.

- Me alegra que estés de regreso, ¿Quieres venir a la cafetería y contarme como te fue?-pregunto él, ansioso por que la respuesta fuera un sí.

-¡Claro, eso sin duda alguna!

Los dos salieron del cuarto de incubación y se dirigieron directamente hacia la cafetería, pidieron un café americano bien cargado, ya que ninguno había dormido precisamente bien.

-Y bien ¿Qué ha pasado con nuestro amigo el embrión?-pregunto Jill.

-Nada, absolutamente nada. Sigue igual desde que lo encontramos. Pero Rebecca a encontrado algo muy interesante-dijo pensativo.

-Vaya, Rebecca y sus descubrimientos, nunca deja de sorprenderme-repuso Jill-¿que ha encontrado precisamente?

-Tomo una muestra del ADN del embrión y se lo inyecto a una rata, no paso nada, pero después inyecto a una rata muerta y bueno está…., revivió.

-¿QUE?-dijo sorprendida y casi escupiendo el trago de café que tenía en la boca.-Eso es imposible.

-Lo sé yo pensé lo mismo, me dijo que iba a seguir investigando, porque según ella puede ser la cura del T-Virus.-le comento con un tono esperanzador pero sobrio.

-Estoy sorprendida, eso sería algo increíble.

-Si Jill, así es. Bueno y cuéntame, ¿cómo te fue en Canadá?

-Pues la verdad no tuve éxito-dijo decepcionada

-No te preocupes Jill, ya verás que pronto averiguaremos todo este lío.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Después de rescatar a Ashley Graham, León S. Kennedy siguió su labor como agente secreto del gobierno.

En la Casa Blanca.

-Sr. Kennedy tiene una llamada-le dijo la muchacha recepcionista entregándole el teléfono

-Gracias- se limito a decir y recibió la llamada-¿Diga?

-León, cuánto tiempo sin hablarnos

-¿Claire?

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

De nuevo en el cuartel de la BSAA

En la cafetería Chris y Jill seguían platicando y almorzando, cuando entro aquella chica, hermana del capitán, ella sonrió con una alegría indescriptible al ver vivo a su hermano y a Jill

-¡Chris!- grito emocionada una muchacha de cabello pelirrojo desde la entrada de la cafetería en donde se encontraban Chris y Jill, estaba a punto de cumplir los _ pero seguía sintiéndose como una niña cuando estaba con su hermano, al recordar todos esos momentos cuando eran niños y cuando su Chris la protegía y le enseñaba como andar en bicicleta, jugar domino y hasta jugar videojuegos.

-Por Dios, ¿esa es Claire?- dijo Jill sorprendida, Chris se giró, se paró rápidamente y fue directamente hacia su hermana dándole un fuerte y caluroso abrazo.

Inmediatamente después de saludar a su hermano, Claire recibió un saludo muy afectuoso de parte de Jill. Aunque no se lo había dicho antes, su hermano y Jill siempre se vieron bien juntos, más de una vez a Claire le preguntaron si era Jill novia de Chris, a lo cual, ella, decepcionada, siempre respondía que no. Claire quería que su hermano consiguiera una buena mujer para hacerla su esposa o, al menos, para salir con ella. Jill era su mejor opción, después de todo, ella se sacrificó para salvarlo, no cualquiera hace eso, y además la conocía de hace más de 10 años. Claire estaba segura de que los dos sentían lo mismo el uno por el otro pero eran muy cobardes y no se atrevían a confesárselo. Si era necesario, haría de Cupido y los acercaría, quería ver a su hermano feliz…

_Yo haré que le confieses tu amor, hermanito, ya lo veras, tarde o temprano lo lograre._

-¡Hola Claire!-dijo la rubia dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Que tal Jill?, Me alegra mucho que estés viva y que te encuentres mejorada.

-Gracias, Claire. De veras te lo agradezco, no estaría aquí si no fuera por tu hermano.-dijo volteándose hacia Chris, el cual inmediatamente se vio un poco ruborizado.

-Claire, pensé que no llegarías hasta la próxima semana-le dijo Chris tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Bueno yo también esperaba eso… pero tuve unos inconvenientes y me urgía verte

-¿Qué ocurrió?-dijo preocupado Chris

-Pues, ¿recuerdas que te comente que me encontraba haciendo investigaciones en los centros de Umbrella en Utah?

-Así es, a lo cual me negué pero tú, muy obediente, te fuiste y ni me entere, hasta que recibí tu llamada, ni siquiera me diste tus coordenadas para ir por ti- reclamo molesto Chris con el dedo índice apuntándole a su hermana.

-Chris ya no soy una niña-reclamo molesta Claire.

-Pero me preocupas Claire, no vuelvas a hacer algo así.

-De acuerdo, ahora quieres que te cuente o ¿seguirás regañándome?

-Bien, prosigue hermana.

-Como te decía, al llegar a las instalaciones nos enfrentamos de nuevo a los zombies, aunque para ser franca, fueron fáciles de derrotar, también había una que otra BOW. Cuando llegamos al centro de informes y operaciones encontramos unas fotos de experimentos, y algunos informes de Wesker, el informe tenía el título de "Wesker's inform" pero estaba inconcluso, me imagino que lo dejo ahí antes de ir a África, no logramos sacar nada mas pues de repente nos invadieron, lo extraño es que eran guardias de seguridad pero no estaban infectados, era como si supieran que íbamos para allá, eran demasiados así que no tuvimos opción, escapamos y es por eso que estoy aquí ahora.

-¿De vedad?, hay que investigar ese informe de Wesker tal vez podamos sacar información adicional, es algo extraño, si dijiste que habían zombis y BOW's, obviamente eso significa que hubo un nuevo brote de virus y por lo tanto que Umbrella sigue haciendo sus experimentos, esa instalación está cerrada para los ojos de la gente, pero veo que tenía mucha actividad, es sorprendente, ya que Umbrella aparentemente fue destruida hace muchos años- menciono Chris arrugando el entrecejo.

-Lo sé, es lo mismo que pensamos, pero eso fue lo ocurrido y, Chris también tengo que informarte que encontramos a un sobreviviente.

-¿Qué? ¿Aún había alguien ahí?-pregunto Jill.-Es increíble.

-¡Si, lo sé!, al parecer era un prisionero de Umbrella, lo habían capturado por que sabía toda la verdad acerca de sus experimentos tal vez por eso sobrevivió a ese lugar.

En ese momento entro Rebecca a la cafetería. Pidió un café y en seguida se sentó con los muchachos en la mesa, encontrándose con Claire.

-¡Claire! Que sorpresa, creí que llegabas hasta la próxima semana, ¿Cómo estás?

-Así es Rebecca pero le estaba contando a Chris y a Jill que surgieron problemas en las instalaciones y que regrese antes, además de que encontramos a un sobreviviente. Y estoy bien muchas gracias.-respondió Claire.

-Vaya, un sobreviviente, debe de ser alguien con mucho sentido de supervivencia, ajajaja-todos empezaron a reír

-Bueno Claire, dinos ¿quién es ese sobreviviente?-pregunto Chris, ansioso por saberlo, si alguien había sobrevivido solo, en las instalaciones de Umbrella, tal vez sería buen aliado.

-Él dijo llamarse Billy, Billy Coen.

Al terminar de decir esto Rebecca inmediatamente escupió el café que le acababan de traer, todos, sorprendidos voltearon a ver a Rebecca y Jill le dijo;

-Becca, ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué sucede?

-Dijiste ¿Billy Coen?- pregunto Rebecca con ansia.

-Sí, es el sobreviviente, lo traje a la base para que conociera a Chris, le contara lo que sabe sobre Umbrella y lo que estaba haciendo en esas instalaciones, ahora está en el interrogatorio, debe de salir en unos 45 minutos.-afirmó Claire.

-¿A la base? Necesito verlo, ¿en cuál interrogatorio esta? Llévame con el Claire-dijo la chica, desesperada.

-Claro, acompáñame. Chris, Jill ¿quieren venir con nosotras?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-No, Claire. Nos quedaremos un rato más aquí, pero cuando terminemos iremos contigo.-dijo Chris.

-Sí, Claire muchas gracias pero necesito tomar un descanso, el viaje fue muy pesado y quiero dar mi informe al capitán-dijo Jill entre risas.

-Bien muchachos, nos veremos luego.

-¡Vamos Claire apresúrate!-insistía Rebecca.

-¿Qué le pasa? ¿Estará bien?-pregunto Claire.

-No lo sé, pero será mejor que te apresures para averiguarlo- le dijo su hermano.

Inmediatamente después que las dos chicas salieran de la cafetería Chris y Jill siguieron platicando. Jill estaba cansada, pero prefería quedarse ahí, con Chris, que irse a dormir.  
>Chris, al igual que Jill, quería estar con ella, quería decirle tantas cosas, pero tenía miedo de que su amistad se arruinara por eso.<p>

-Y, bien Chris, ¿qué piensas hacer ahora que sabes que Umbrella sigue haciendo sus experimentos? Mejor dicho ¿Qué haremos?-Corrigió rápidamente la rubia.

-Primero que nada, conocer al sobreviviente, al tal, Billy. Después hare una llamada al gobierno, necesitaremos todo el apoyo posible, necesitamos _formar un nuevo equipo_ y creo que conozco a la persona indicada. Pero ahora lo que me preocupa es Rebecca, se portó muy extraña cuando Claire dijo el nombre: "Billy".-agrego, pensando.

-No te preocupes Chris, ella estará bien. Y sabes que tienes mi apoyo incondicional.

-Lo sé, Jill, lo sé. Gracias. Por todo-dijo tomándole la mano.

Mientras tanto Claire dirigía a Rebecca hacia donde estaba el sobreviviente.

-Vamos, Claire, apresúrate.-insistía Rebecca.

-Ya estamos por llegar, Rebecca, cálmate. El tal Billy no se va a ir.-dijo con tono irritado Claire.

_No puede ser, Billy, está vivo. Es la mejor noticia que me han dado en todo el día, mejor dicho, creo que es la mejor noticia que he tenido desde que él se fue_.-Pensaba Rebecca.

Llegaron a la sala de interrogatorios, pero no entraron, se quedaron en la sala de espera. La base era grande, tenía 6 cuartos de interrogatorios, 10 salas de práctica de tiro, múltiples oficinas, tantas que era casi imposible dar un tour en un día. Y varias salas de conferencias, tanto para la prensa, como para reuniones de la BSAA. Además de los enormes patios trasero y delantero, en conclusión, era una base completa.

Claire y Rebecca esperaron media hora más o menos, Rebecca estaba demasiado ansiosa, se podía ver enseguida, además de que se estaba mordiendo las uñas y no dejaba de mover el pie de arriba a abajó. Claire se preguntó porque tenía tanto interés en Billy y decidió preguntarle.

-Rebecca, ¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en el tal Billy?

-No te lo podría explicar, es una historia muy larga.

-Vamos, Rebecca, tenemos tiempo- en ese instante la puerta del interrogatorio se abrió.

-No, Claire, ya no tenemos tiempo.

En ese mismo instante salió un hombre alto, con una camisa azul, al parecer su color favorito, el cabello largo y un tatuaje en el brazo que decía: "Motor Love". Salió con la cabeza gacha, pero al instante en que decidió subir la mirada, vio a una chica que él conocía, además de la que lo había sacado de las instalaciones en Utah. Era Rebecca, Rebecca Chambers.

-¡Rebecca!-dijo Billy sorprendido.

-Bi…Bi…Billy. Creo que me voy a desmayar-dijo Rebecca.

Efectivamente, Rebecca se desmayó, pero para su suerte Billy estaba muy cerca y pudo tomarla en sus brazos antes de que cayera al suelo. La llevaron a la enfermería y llamaron a Chris y a Jill, quienes dejaron su conversación para más tarde, ya que, tal vez, la salud de Rebecca estaba en juego.

Para su suerte no fue así, Rebecca estaba bien, lo que le provoco el desmayo fue la impresión de volver a ver a Billy, con vida. La dejaron reposar unas horas en la enfermería y Claire, Chris y Jill hablaron con Billy al respecto.

-¿Por qué Rebecca se impresiono tanto al verte?-pregunto Claire.

-Es una historia muy larga-contesto Billy.

-Vaya pues al parecer, es la misma historia, porque Rebecca me dijo lo mismo, no quiso contarme porque, según ella, era una historia muy larga.

-Nos vas a contar esa historia ¿verdad?- interrumpió Chris.

-Claro, capitán.-dijo Billy

-Vamos a la cafetería.-propuso Jill.

Después de un largo rato, Billy les conto como había conocido a Rebecca. Empezó, por cómo se conocieron, en el tren, como llegaron a las instalaciones de Umbrella, como él la salvo cuando estaba a punto de caer al vació por culpa de los babuinos, como ella lo salvo cuando cayó por las alcantarillas, igual por culpa de los monos, y como lo dejo escapar diciendo en su informe que él había muerto, él le conto a Rebecca la verdad sobre porque estaba condenado a muerte, ella sabía que Billy era inocente, que fue inculpado. Y así, el desapareció de la faz de la tierra. Aunque, cuando se enteró de que Rebecca casi había muerto por entrar a esa mansión, se maldijo por no haberla acompañado o, al menos, por haberle advertido que tal vez, había más de esas cosas rondando por ahí, después de todo el que iba a saber. Desde ese momento juró que trataría de hacer pagar a Umbrella, y en una de sus "misiones" en Utah, lo habían capturado.

Chris le propuso que se uniera a la BSAA, no necesitaba entrenamiento ya que había sido un marine. Le conto sobre el embrión y lo que había descubierto Rebecca, al oír esto Billy no dudo y unió fuerzas con la BSAA.

Después de esto, Chris llamo a su contacto en el gobierno: Leon S. Kennedy, y le conto lo mismo que le había contado a Billy, al igual que este, se unió a la BSAA. Lo que no sabía es que se encontraría con una vieja conocida, con la hermana del capitán.

_Ahora tenemos un equipo más completo, cualquier cosa que este por venir estaremos preparados._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bien, ahí estuvo, esperen el capitulo 2! :D ¿se les hiso confuso? alguna duda pongan rewiev y les contestaré <em>**

**_bien es todo, nos leemos después _**

**_Dany & Fer, resportandose. Fin!_**


	3. El renacimiento del mal

_**Hola! ¿cómo estan? bueno pue aqui Dany y Fer reportandose, nos tardamos un poco, las ideas ustedes ya saben todo eso de la inspiración y como que a Dany no le lleaba ¬¬, en fin! pues por fin el segundo capitulo de este Fic que día a dia nos esforzamos en pensarle y escribir y etc... y emm haber**_

_**Disclamer... Ya lo saben RE no nos pertenece si no a CAPCOM que no nos quiere vender los derechos**_

_**N/A... bueno el fic lo empezamos con un pequeño flashback de Wesker por si hay confusiones y todo, aún no tenemos muy desarrollada la idea del nuevo virus, después les avisaremos**_

_**DEDICADO A: VALENTINA! hermana de Dany! VALE tu hermana y yo te queremoos muchísimo n.n Gracias por ser nuestra admiradora #1 y apoyarnos en nuestras locas ideas y bueno yo te quiero me caes bien y tu hermana te ama aunque no lo diga... yos e que es verdad! DISFRUTA ESTE CAP ESPECIALMENTE HECHO PARA TI :D!**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo II.<p>

_El renacimiento del mal_

Fecha: 2 meses después del acontecimiento de África

Lugar: Instalaciones Tricell en a las afueras de Kijuju

Hora: 7:15 p.m.

-¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos?-dijo una mujer de cabellos rubios

-Aún no lo sé, es muy temprano para pensar en ello, primero me tengo que recuperar al cien por ciento-le respondió un hombre, con quemaduras graves, pero que gracias a un virus había sobrevivido.

-Tal vez tengamos que encontrar una nueva cepa, para que te regenere más rápidamente.-dijo pensativa la mujer-la transformación que tuviste, parece que ya la has controlado y tal vez pueda utilizar la estructura del PG67AW para unirla con la nueva cepa y controlar el virus.

-Si tienes razón, pero tú me tendrás que ayudar, sin tu ayuda no lo poder hacer.-le dijo el hombre.

-Claro que te ayudare, no lo dudes ni por un instante, tú fuiste el único que me ayudo cuando más lo necesite, y te devolveré el favor.

-Gracias, pero no lo hagas por quedar bien con migo, tengo que confesar que al principio solo me interesaba el virus de tu colgante, pero después de la muerte de tus padres me di cuenta, que necesitabas a alguien.

-Yo, te agradezco eso, siempre me diste la mejor educación, la mejor ropa, las mejores cosas, y sobre todo, más atención de la que mis padres me dieron. Y cuando me entere de que tal vez estabas muerto, quería matar al maldito de Redfield.-dijo con rabia- pero afortunadamente saliste de ahí, y estas aquí ahora.

-Fue pura suerte, pero ahora tomaremos venganza.

-Así será, Albert, así será. Pero antes, hay que encontrar algo que te regenere

Tiempo presente

Cuartel General de la BSAA

-¿Becca?, ¡Becca!- Chris llamaba a la chica que aún seguía desmayada por la impresión de volver a verlo, de ver de nuevo a Billy

-¿Cómo sigue Rebecca?- Preguntó Claire entrando a la enfermería

-Aún sigue desmayada- dijo en un resoplido Jill

-No la culpo, si yo también me hubiera encontrado en su situación, creo que me hubiera dado un paro- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando a Billy

-Mmmm, Bi… Billy- Rebecca se quejó

-¿Rebecca?- pronuncio Billy al escuchar su nombre proveniente de los labios de la chica

-Billy malo, no, eso no se come- dijo frunciendo el seño

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto Chris

-Al parecer está soñando con algo- le respondió Jill

-Mmmm o más bien con alguien y ese alguien es Billy, con que tuviste una buena relación con ella ¿eh?- insinuó Claire dando cierta entonación pervertida a su voz

-No pienses mal de mí- se defendió Billy

-Billy…- volvió a decir la chica Chambers - ¡esas plantas son toxicas, no se comen!- de repente Rebecca se levanto de la camilla y abrió los ojos, todos la miraban fijamente y Jill se le acerco.

-Becca, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunto extrañada y sorprendida Jill

-Ammm, ¿Qué me ocurrió?- dijo Rebecca mirando a todos cuando su mirada se quedo fija en aquel hombre que no veía desde el incidente del tren y el escape del T-virus – o por Dios, Billy ¿de verdad eres tú?

Rebecca se acerco a Billy y le toco el rostro, teniendo cuidado, como si él fuera un espejismo y de repente se fuera a desvanecer.

-Bien los dejaremos un momento a solas- dijo Chris, saliendo con las otras dos chicas

Una vez a solas, Rebecca no se contuvo y se abalanzo contra Billy dándole un fuerte abrazo y el rápidamente le correspondió, ella no aguanto y derramo lagrimas de felicidad al ver de nuevo al ex marine, Billy dejo una mano en la cintura de Rebecca y con la otra mano la tomo por la barbilla para alzar su cara y que el viera de nuevo esos hermosos ojos color aceituna, se quedaron mirando un rato y después el se empezó a acercar a su rostro hasta rozar labios con labios, era un encuentro de nuevas sensaciones para ambos, un momento mágico que creían que nadie podía interrumpir cuando de repente…se abrió la puerta de aquel cuarto y ambos se separaron bruscamente dirigiendo la mirada al que jodidamente los interrumpió

-¿Barry?- Rebecca abrió los ojos

-¡Rebecca! Que gusto verte, aunque creo que interrumpí algo… dijo Barry mirando a Billy quien tenía la vista fija en el

-¡No!, no te preocupes no interrumpiste nada- contesto rápidamente Rebecca temiendo de lo que Billy fuera decir

-Bien

-Emmm, bueno, Barry mejor cuéntame cuando llegaste y que te trae por acá

- Pues verás…-Comenzó Barry

-Sabes que Barry se me antojo algo de comer vamos a la cafetería y me cuentas todo ¿está bien?- dijo empujando a Barry a la salida y dirigiéndole una mirada a Billy, después salió de aquella habitación dejando solo al ex marine.

-Bien, ahora me quedo como idiota- se dijo a sí mismo el chico

4 horas más tarde

En la autopista de helicópteros de la BSAA, aterrizo uno de estos con el emblema presidencial, de este salió un hombre alto, cabello castaño y ojos azules, Leon S. Kennedy. Trato de llegar lo más rápido posible después de la llamada de Chris pero, había tardado un poco, ya que tenía asuntos que arreglar en la Casa Blanca. Se le dieron indicaciones de que cuando llegara, inmediatamente se dirigiera hacia la oficina del Capitán, Chris.

Después de acomodarse en los cuartos de la BSAA, León se dirigió a la oficina de Chris, quien llevaba tiempo esperándolo, pero como bueno capitán, dejo que se instalara y comiera algo, había sido un largo viaje. Aunque pareciera que León se aprovechó de la situación, porque se tardó más o menos una hora y media en ir a buscar a Chris.

-¿Capitán?-dijo León tocando la puerta.

-¡LEON!-dijo una voz femenina, definitivamente no era el capitán.

Inmediatamente, una pelirroja se abalanzó sobre él, Leon se dio cuenta muy rápido de quien se trataba.

-¡Claire! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, pensé que tomarías un descanso después de lo que paso en Utah.

-Así era, Leon pero no pude tomarme esas vacaciones, porque justamente hoy, descubrí algo muy interesante en el informe que encontré de Wesker, estaba aquí esperando a que mi hermano regresara, al parecer fue a cenar. Y dime ¿A qué hora llegaste? Sabía que mi hermano te había llamado pero no sabía cuándo estarías aquí-dijo Claire

-Algo ¿Interesante?, y ¿qué es eso tan interesante que te quito tus vacaciones?-dijo el rubio con tono algo burlón.

-Bueno, yo pensé que ese informe lo había redactado Wesker antes de irse a África y solo, pero al parecer lo escribió con otra persona a la cual no menciona pero hace saber que está ahí y lo peor, es que tiene fecha de hace solo unos meses.-dijo Claire pensativa.

-¿Estás segura?-pregunto el hombre preocupado.

-Totalmente, lo revise dos veces, y al parecer habla sobre el nuevo virus, no me había dado cuenta porque no había tenido tiempo de revisarlo. Creo que Chris me va a matar- dijo algo alterada por imaginarse el regaño que se llevaría de parte de su hermano.

-No te preocupes Claire, el entenderá. ¿Por qué no me muestras el informe?-dijo ansioso el ojiazul.

-Claro, vamos a la cafetería, le diré a Lucy que le informe a Chris que ya llegaste y que nos vea en la cafetería.

-¿A caso tu hermano no cena aquí?

-No, prefiere ir a otra parte, comer lo mismo mañana, tarde y noche, no es muy sano que digamos-dijo con una gran sonrisa Claire.

Horas más tarde. En las instalaciones de la "desaparecida" corporación Umbrella en Utah.

-Con esa cantidad será más que suficiente-dijo la mujer de cabellos rubios.

-Bien- dijo un hombre cubriéndose el brazo en donde hace poco le acababan de inyectar

-¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto preocupada la mujer.

-Te refieres a la invasión de los "survivors"

-Por supuesto

-Bien, parece que ya descubrieron el uso del nuevo virus pero no creo que encuentren su utilidad y tampoco que lo aprovechen como yo lo he hecho.-dijo satisfecho el hombre

-Pero recuerda, tienen a la chica, a la científica, a… Rebecca.

-Cierto, pero Rebecca se tardara un poco en encontrar su característica.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro que sí, ¿Acaso dudas de mí?

-No, para nada, solo era una pregunta. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me siento mejorado, es hora de mandarles a nuestros amigos, la sorpresa de su vida-dijo el hombre con un tono de satisfacción.

-Y ¿qué piensas hacer, Albert?

-Por eso no te preocupes tengo un plan perfecto, mi querida Sherry.

-Bien, ¿Cuál es ese plan?-dijo Sherry, ansiosa por saber.

-Les enviaremos un video, mostrándoles que estoy vivo, y mejor que nunca, declarándoles la guerra.

-Es una buena idea, ¿Cuándo empezaremos?

-Ahora mismo, trae la cámara-ordeno Albert.

Después de pensar en lo que iba a decir, y de que Sherry encontrara la cámara, Wesker estaba listo para el inicio de su venganza.

A la media noche, exactamente, un paquete llegó a la base, llevaba una nota que decía que los únicos que tendrían que ver eso eran Chris Redfield y su equipo. Casi de inmediato, llamaron al capitán, quien seguía en la base y le entregaron el paquete. Chris quería que todo su equipo estuviera reunido, así tuvieran que despertar a la mayoría.

-¿Barry?, Barry ¡eres tú!-dijo Jill sorprendida, hacía tiempo que no veía a Barry, la última vez fue 4 meses después de África, ya que se enteró que ella seguía viva y decidió viajar desde Canadá, para verla, Barry era como un padre para Jill, después de la mansión y de lo acontecido en Raccon City su relación se había convertido en esa: Padre e Hija.-Me alegro verte Barry-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lamento interrumpirlos, en serio, pero tenemos que revisar este paquete-dijo Chris un poco avergonzado.

Todo el equipo estaba ahí, Chris, Jill, Barry, Rebecca, Billy, Leon y Claire, los dos últimos acababan de regresar de revisar el informe y Leon no se había ido a presentar con Chris, aunque eso no importaba mucho ahora.

-¿Listos?-dijo Chris.

-Si-dijeron todos al unísono.

-Hola, viejos amigos, tanto tiempo. Supongo que no se esperaban que apareciera tan pronto o ¿sí? Aunque debo admitir que no es tan pronto como yo desearía pero en fin. Esta cinta es sólo con el propósito de decirles que estoy mejor que nunca, si Chris ni tu estúpido intento con el lanzacohetes resultó, tú y esa africana me las pagarán por crearme estas... quemaduras-dijo Wesker señalando las cicatrices que le quedaban-me he enterado de que encontraron mi virus, ustedes no se preocupen, no es nada nuevo para mí, porque después de todo, es MI VIRUS. Yo le he dado ya un buen uso, y ustedes nunca sabrán que utilidades tan fascinantes tiene. Ya para terminar solo les diré que se preparen para revivir viejos tiempos porque ahora no tendrán un enemigo sino dos, y si, les estoy declarando la guerra, tómenlo como la _resurrección del mal _si así lo desean. Si es necesario los matare a todos uno por uno, y ¿por qué no? A alguno de ustedes lo guardare para mis experimentos.  
>Nos vemos.<p>

Al terminar de ver el video, todos estaban atónitos, nadie se atrevió a decir nada, hasta que Chris volteo hacia los demás y fijo su mirada en Jill, quien tenía los ojos cristalinos, estaba a punto de romper en llanto, pero no por tristeza, sino por odio, por coraje, y Chris, mejor que nadie en esa habitación de audiovisual, lo sabía. El rompió el silencio tan abrumador de ese lugar diciendo:

-No puedo creer que ese bastardo siga con vida, Sheva y yo lo destruimos, estoy seguro de eso.

-Yo… también estuve ahí, yo lo vi, ni él pudo sobrevivir a eso, es imposible.-dijo Jill secándose las pocas lagrimas que salieron de sus ojos.

-Bueno pues, eso no le impide mandar videos amenazadores, y al parecer, está muy bien.-dijo Billy algo confundido.

-Vaya, ¿Cuántas veces, ese hijo de perra ha sobrevivido?, primero el Tyrant, que al parecer fue lo más cercano a su muerte, y ahora esto.-dijo Barry, evitando ocultar su odio.

-Creo, que tengo que regresar al laboratorio, debo encontrar las utilidades de las que hablo Wesker, tal vez sirva como un antídoto y, probablemente lo debilitemos cuando llegue el momento.-dijo Rebecca.

-Lo que más me abruma, es que dijo que tendríamos que enfrentarnos a dos enemigos. ¿Qué quería decir con eso?-dijo Leon pensativo.

-Chris, yo… tengo que mostrarte algo.-dijo Claire algo preocupada por lo que le fuera a decir su hermano.

-¿Qué es Claire?

-Recuerdas ¿el informe que encontré en Utah? El de Wesker's Inform. Bueno pues…

-Pues…-dijo su hermano incitándola a seguir.

-Tiene fecha de hace algunos meses, tienes que leerlo. Se lo enseñe a Leon hace unas horas y bueno, ahí mencionaba a una mujer, tal vez es el nuevo enemigo del que habla, no lo he leído completo, pero creo que puedo sacar algo de información de ese virus.

-Y, ¿Apenas me lo dices?-dijo Chris algo enfadado.

-Chris, yo… lo acabo de descubrir hoy, ¿Por qué crees que no me tome esas vacaciones?-dijo la pelirroja justificándose.

-Tienes razón Claire, perdón si me enfade, es solo que esta situación me tiene algo atareado.

-No te preocupes.

-Bien y, ¿Qué hacemos todos aquí aún?-dijo Barry-Creo que es prudente que todos vayamos a descansar después de esta pequeña sorpresa.-dijo finalmente.

-Tienes razón Barry, siempre la tienes.-dijo Jill acercándose a él y dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-Todos a sus habitaciones, descansen todo lo que puedan, y… Kennedy, a ti te quiero temprano en mi oficina.

-Claro, Chris.-Leon ya se imaginaba para que el capitán lo quería ver temprano.

_Esto es peor de lo que imagine, tengo que detener a ese maldito, no puedo permitir que cobre más vidas inocentes_.-Pensaba Chris para sus adentros.

Esa noche, ninguno de los miembros del equipo pudo dormir bien, y con razón, Wesker es de tenerse cuidado.

En una base submarina, en cerca de la costa de Atlanta, una chica que llega a los 30 y tantos alistaba todo su armamento, equipo de expedición y de combate.

-¿Ya está todo lista señorita Wong?, partiremos mañana a primera hora- le dijo el piloto de una nave submarina

-De acuerdo-dijo la mujer mirando el vestido que usaría para su nueva misión- ¿y Burnside?

-El joven ya está preparado

-Muy bien, entonces iré a descansar no queremos llegar tarde con nuestros amigos de la BSAA- termino diciendo con una sonrisa de lado

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bien, pues ahí estuvo el capitulo 2, renacimiento del mal, si Wesker vivee! s elo esperaban? tal vez, y si es lo que creen alguien más esta vivo! y regresara con todo, para laslos fans de él les dará gusto saber que será de los protagonistas importantes del fic. _**

**_Bueno detallitos y eso ya saben Reviews :D!_**

**_Nos vemos en el proximo cap! _**

**_atte.- D&F_**


	4. Rescatando Recuerdos

**_Hola! ¿qué tal? bien pues ahora venimos con el 3er capitulo, mmm ahora no nos tardamos mucho ya que este es un pequeño dato de como Steve Burnside, así es ¡Steve vive! ( en nuestro fic claro) como sobrevive y llega a manos de la corporación Anti-Umbrella_**

**_Disclamer: Ya saben personajes etc... le pertenece a CAPCOM_**

**_Nota: El tiempo ocurre en Code Veronica, después de RE4 y antes de RE5 y lo final es después de RE5_**

**_ ¡Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>Capitulo. III<p>

_Rescatando recuerdos_

Aún el recordaba cómo había llegado hasta estas situaciones, las últimas palabras que le había dicho a esa chica que le robo el corazón, después de que ella se marchó con su hermano y ella le mencionara "Vendré por ti".

Ese momento le venía a la mente como una espantosa pesadilla.

_:-:-:_:-:-:_:-:-:_:-:-:_ **Flash Back**_:-:-:_:-:-:_:-:-:_:-:-:_

Todo estaba en penumbras, ya no percibía nada, sólo le quedaba el recuerdo de haber hecho cosas terribles y de estar a punto de dañar a alguien que amaba con toda su alma, sólo le quedaba redimirse y pagar sus crímenes en el infierno.

Cuando sintió que ya no podía más alguien apareció delante de él era un hombre de gafas y vestuario negros quien se había posado en frente de él, se inclino delante del chico y alzo su mentón para cerciorarse de que estuviera vivo, pudo sentir aún su lenta respiración, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados y parecer casi muerto, el virus que Alexia le había inyectado le ayudo para sobrevivir.

Momentos después el hombre de las gafas, que tiempo después descubrió que se llamaba Albert Wesker, lo llevo a una especie de submarino. Después de unos minutos, estabilizaron al muchacho para poder hacer el viaje desde la Antártida hasta la costa oeste de Estados Unidos, donde Wesker tenía un laboratorio para hacer sus experimentos e investigaciones.

Ada Wong, después de lo acontecido en España y de entregarle a Wesker la muestra falsa de las plagas, ella sabía que aunque no le hubiera dado 'Las Plagas' a Wesker si le dio el G-virus, que le hizo daño a personas que quería y que tenía que redimirse con la sociedad. ¿Cómo lo haría? Fácil, ella era muy requerida por varias corporaciones y fue así como decidió traicionar a Wesker. Uniéndose a una corporación anti-Umbrella.

En una ocasión la mandaron de encubierto a la costa oeste de Estados Unidos a investigar una residencia sospechosa, que al parecer albergaba muestras del T-Virus y de sus variantes, cuando Ada llego, inmediatamente empezó su búsqueda de sobrevivientes o de personas capturadas por quien quiera que estuviera a cargo de ese laboratorio. Después de una ardua búsqueda encontró una sala sospechosa que albergaba algo extraño, ya que en la puerta se leía: NO ENTRAR. SOLO EL JEFE DE LAS INSTALACIONES TIENE ACCESO A ESTA AREA. Con sus habilidades pudo entrar en ese cuarto y encontrarse con algo que la dejo más que asombrada: Un muchacho en una camilla, amarrado de manos y pies, con altas dosis de sedantes. Rápidamente, busco algo que le diera alguna explicación, y pronto lo encontró. Era un informe con el nombre del muchacho: Steve Burnside. En letras rojas se podía leer: RIESGO BIOLOGICO. Ada comenzó a leer y vaya sorpresa que se llevó:

_A 2 días de la Antártida._

_Hace dos días encontramos a un muchacho en las instalaciones de la Antártida, al parecer muerto, pero cuando lo revisamos y lo atendimos, inmediatamente nos percatamos de que estaba con vida. Al parecer tenía el T-Verónica Virus en su organismo, este virus lo ayudo a regenerarse rápidamente sin alcanzar una mutación a nivel superior. El jefe nos pidió que tomáramos una muestra del virus y sintetizáramos una vacuna._

_Primer mes de pruebas._

_Tomamos sangre del muchacho, que al parecer se llama Steve Burnside, y encontramos muestras latentes pero controladas del T-Verónica Virus inmediatamente comenzamos a investigar y hacer pruebas con animales del Virus y su posible anti virus._

Ada se saltó a las últimas páginas, la verdad no quería leer tanto informe.

_Sexto mes de pruebas._

_Nos tardamos meses, pero al fin pudimos crear el antivirus. El chico sigue en el coma inducido, pero en una semana despertara tal vez pueda comenzar a recordar lo que paso ya que debido a los experimentos que el jefe realizo con él, perdió parte de su memoria, aunque no en su totalidad, el lapso de tiempo que perdió, según las pruebas de resonancia magnética son de parte de su infancia, pero no estamos completamente seguros es solo una especulación, cuando despierte sabremos que tanto afecto su memoria._

-Bien, según esto debe de despertar en una semana, lo tengo que sacar de aquí-se dijo Ada a si misma.-pero primero tengo que buscar ese antivirus del que hablan.

Después de buscar en los laboratorios y en casi todos lados, Ada al fin dio con su cometido y encontró el antivirus. Llamo a un equipo de rescate y 5 minutos después estaban recogiéndola a ella, al muchacho, al antivirus y a las pruebas que incriminaban ese lugar.

-Tranquilo muchacho, te sacaremos de aquí- dijo la asiática tocando el cabello de Steve ya en el helicóptero.

Después de ese acontecimiento transcurrieron 7 meses para que el chico Burnside pudiera recuperarse totalmente, ya que había que mejorar la eficacia de la cura para evitarse problemas y hacerle varios estudios para saber que estaba totalmente bien, y en cuanto a su memoria, fue _rescatando recuerdos _poco a poco.

_:-:-:_:-:-:_:-:-:_:-:-:_ **Flash Back end**_:-:-:_:-:-:_:-:-:_:-:-:_

Aquella chica pelirroja era quizá lo más perfecto que había conocido, él la quería y la quería solamente para él, ahora tendría la oportunidad de verla de nuevo, y esta vez sí le robaría más de un beso.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bien así Steve sobrevivio, teníamos que ponerlo, es un gran personaje y es tan único, no podíamos dejarlo fuera! <em>**

**_Nos despedimos Dann y Feer! _**

**_atte.- MHy's! _**


	5. Sentimientos encontrados

_**Hola! :D... Bien pues aquí les traemos un capitulo más, aquí en México son las 10:30 y me acabo de levantar para publicar, porque ayer por razones extrañas Fanfiction no me dejaba subir este capítulo ¬¬, pero bueno lo importante es que aquí esta! muchas Gracias a las que han dejado Review y a los que no tambien xD**_

_**Disclamer: Los personajes son exclusivos de CAPCOM y la historia es 100% nuestra**_

_**N/A: **__**Lady Crow, Emperatriz, Nami D. Kennedy y Deeestiny n.n Gracias por sus comentarios chicas y este va para todas ustedes**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo IV.<em><br>Sentimientos Encontrados_

Después del video enviado por Wesker a los agentes de la BSAA toda la base había estado muy intranquila, Chris parecía ser el más afectado ya que no había dormido bien en días y Jill cada vez estaba más preocupada. Chris había estado tratando de rastrear el lugar de donde fue enviado el paquete que contenía el video, huellas digitales e incluso tratando de reconocer el lugar donde estaba Wesker viendo una y otra vez el video, pero no había encontrado nada. Al parecer, como de costumbre, Albert tenía todo planeado perfectamente.

La rubia, harta de la situación, decidió sacar a Chris de la base invitándolo a tomar un helado o cualquier cosa con tal de que se despejara un poco y más que nada, descansara.

-¿Chris?-dijo Jill abriendo la puerta.

El capitán se había quedado dormido sobre su escritorio revisando informes y papeles, los cuales estaban esparcidos por toda la mesa. Eran más de las 10 de la noche y Jill decidió despertarlo para que, al menos, descansara en uno de los múltiples cuartos que la base tenia ambientados para descansar.

-¿Chris?-repito la rubia- Chris despierta, es hora de irnos-termino diciendo, sacudiéndolo un poco.

-¿Qué?... ¿Quién?... ¡Jill!-dijo algo sorprendido el castaño- creo que… me quede dormido. De hecho, sigo dormido- corrigió rápidamente Chris con una ligera sonrisa.

-Es normal, hace varios días que no duermes bien, me tienes preocupada Redfield.- le dijo al chico regañándolo.

-No tienes porque Jill, estoy bien- dijo bostezando.

-Ven, vamos a algún cuarto de este enorme lugar para que descanses un poco.

Jill ayudo a Chris a levantarse porque aún seguía adormilado y un poco torpe. El instinto de líder de Chris le decía que debía seguir investigando hasta encontrar a ese maldito pero la verdad era que solo quería descansar.

Llegaron a uno de los cuartos y la chica Valentine dejo a Chris en una de las camas; iba a salir de la habitación cuando Redfield dijo:

-No quiero enfrentar esto solo, pero tampoco quiero que nadie salga herido.

-No lo harás Chris, ninguno de nosotros te abandonara, además todos sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos.

-Lo sé, pero esto… parece que no será como otras ocasiones y bueno la verdad es que…-dio un pequeño suspiro y continuo- no quiero volver a perderte.-dijo Chris preocupado.

-¿Perderme? ¿A qué te refieres? Tú no vas a perderme, siempre seremos compañeros, amigos.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. Wesker es capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Como ya te dije, Wesker no va a enfrentarte solo, nos tendrás a nosotros, a tus amigos, a tu familia-dijo Jill tratando de animarlo.

-¿Sabes? No quiero dormir. ¿Te quedarías a hacerme compañía?

-Claro que si Chris. Después de todo hay dos camas-dijo la chica señalando la otra cama y con un tono burlón.

Pasaron varias horas platicando hasta que Jill se quedó dormida y Chris, sin más, se quedó observándola durante unos minutos acariciando su cabello y su mejilla derecha, hasta que el también cayó rendido.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertaron, cada uno tomo un baño y después se encontraron para ir a tomar su desayuno al lugar que era como su sala de reuniones personales. La cafetería. Antes de llegar la recepcionista llego apresuradamente hasta donde estaban los dos muchachos.

-Lucy, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Jill.

-Señorita Valentine, hay un hombre buscándola.

-¿Un hombre? ¿Te dijo como se llamaba?

-No, solo dijo que era urgente verla- dijo Lucy recuperando el aliento.

-Bien, veamos de quien se trata.  
><em>¿Quién podrá ser?-<em> pensaba Jill.

Jill siguió a Lucy a la sala de espera, iba caminando lentamente cavilando en sus pensamientos. Un sentimiento en su pecho hiso que no se tranquilizara. Al llegar allí abrió la puerta y ¡Por Dios! ¡Era el!

-¡Carlos!- gritó Jill conmocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos, aquel chico que la había acompañado en el terror de Raccon City, la había salvado de la infección y con el que había salido con vida de aquella ciudad de los muertos, estaba frente a ella, tan guapo y sexy como siempre.

Inmediatamente de volver a la realidad, Jill corrió hacia aquel hombre y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo, siendo correspondida por él y dejando a Chris anonadado en el marco de la puerta.

-¡Dios mio! Carlos, no lo puedo creer- dijo ocultando su rostro en el pecho del latino

-Jill… preciosa te extrañe demasiado-dijo Carlos apretándola más contra su cuerpo

Chris solamente observaba aquella escena con un tic en el pie derecho y una sensación de enojo, hasta que decidió interrumpir aquella "conmovedora" situación

-Jill… ¿Quién es tu amigo?- dijo Redfield entre dientes y con el seño fruncido.

-oh Chris, pensé que te habías quedado atrás- dijo la rubia separándose de Carlos, sin embargo este último no la soltó- emmm el es Carlos Olivera, me ayudo cuando estuve en Raccon City

-Así es, ya que tú la dejaste en esa ciudad del carajo- comento molesto Carlos

-Mira idiota, para empezar yo no la deje, tuve que salir de ese maldito lugar para buscar a mi hermana estaba metida en problemas y no la iba a dejar sola- Chris se defendió-además no tengo por qué darte explicaciones a ti.

-y ¡¿Por qué no la buscaste después?

-Tú no eres nadie para decirme que hacer y que no

-Ja, que ridículo, así que tu eres el famoso Chris Redfield, más vale que no te metas conmigo

-pues yo te digo lo mismo, porque si no te…

-¡Basta!- el grito de Jill hiso que se calmaran un poco- Carlos vámonos a otra parte

-Claro, a donde tú quieras hermosa- dijo el latino guiñándole un ojo a Jill

Ambos salieron y Carlos le paso un brazo por el hombro a Jill dejando a Chris solo

-Desgraciado.

Ese mismo día hora y media más tarde un helicóptero arribó en el cuartel. De este salió un hombre alto, fornido, con anteojos, piel morena y traje gris. El líder de la empresa "anti-Umbrella"

-Bienvenido señor- saludo cortésmente Chris, mostrando su mejor sonrisa pues aun le molestaba lo ocurrido anteriormente con Jill

-Gracias por recibirnos capitán y lamentamos el retraso, tuvimos unos contratiempos con el armamento

-No se preocupe señor, eh le mostrare el camino, por aquí- Chris le dirigió a donde todos los "survivors" se encontraban

-Hey chicos- dijo llamando la atención de todos los presentes: Claire, Jill, Leon, Rebecca, Billy y Barry - quiero presentarles al jefe de la corporación anti-Umbrella

-Gracias Chris, bien muchachos, prefiero seguir en el anonimato así que no les diré mi nombre, pero será un placer aliarme con ustedes para derrocar a la "desaparecida" Corporación Umbrella. Y para demostrárselos, traigo con migo a dos de mis mejores agentes, los cuales han tenido experiencias con varios tipos de BOW's. Son la mejor elección.-aseguro el jefe.

-Bien y... ¿Cuándo conoceremos a estos muchachos?-pregunto Barry.

-Este mismo día. Su transporte llegara en 10 minutos ¿No es así señor?- pregunto Chris.

-Tiene toda la razón capitán. Si son tan amables, en 10 minutos deben ir al helipuerto.-pido el jefe.

-Por supuesto. Ahí estaremos.- respondió el capitán en nombre de todos los presentes.

Después de que el jefe saliera, Rebecca llamo la atención de todos.

-Chicos antes de ir a conocer a los nuevos agentes, quisiera mencionarles algo del nuevo virus.

-¿Qué es Rebecca?-pregunto Jill.

-Bueno ayer estuve investigando e indagando en las cualidades de este virus que Wesker menciono, y bueno descubrí que además de dar vida, es decir, volver a la vida a seres sin esta… este nuevo "virus" por así llamarlo, tiene las cualidades de que aquel que lo utilice incremente en 15% su fuerza, claro en una cantidad medida y controlada.

-Entonces ¿Wesker lo creo para ser invencible?-pregunto Billy.

-Bueno, esta nueva cepa es un tanto difícil, ya que está en constante mutación dentro de un organismo, de algo que nos dimos cuenta… fue que a las ratas a las cuales les inyectamos este "virus", no… no envejecen, es decir las células de su piel sigue como las unas ratas jóvenes y uno de estos roedores ya tiene varios años, es bien sabido que los roedores no viven tanto tiempo. Escogí a la primera rata porque quise saber exactamente eso: si el virus podía rejuvenecer las células, y parece que funciono porque retrocede su reloj biológico tanto en su aspecto externo como interno, se han recuperado increíblemente, al parecer Wesker creó "el virus perfecto"-dijo preocupada la chica Chambers.

-Pero así como Wesker lo puede usar para sus fines malvados… También puede ser la cura para varias enfermedades como son el cáncer, el VIH y otras aún desconocidas para el hombre ¿No es así?-Pregunto Claire.

-Claire tiene razón Rebecca, podemos sintetizar alguna vacuna para estas enfermedades incluso para este mismo virus.- dijo Leon.

-Sí, Claire tiene razón, pero necesito tiempo. Primero quiero ver qué más puede hacer-concluyo Rebecca.

-Bien chicos, dirijámonos al helipuerto, nuestros invitados no tardan en llegar.-dijo Chris-_Maldito Wesker, no se saldrá con la suya. Lo detendré a como dé lugar.-_Pensó el chico Redfield

Todos se dirigieron al helipuerto pero Claire y Jill se quedaron rezagadas platicando sobre como serian esos agentes, después de todo, eran mujeres y así fuera hombre o mujer tenían que imaginarse cómo eran y si no eran lo que esperaban poder criticar a gusto.

El helicóptero que transportaba a los agentes llego puntual a su destino y justo cuando los chicos de la BSAA llegaban también al lugar predeterminado. Cuando por fin aterrizó, salió una mujer…

-¿Ada?- dijo Leon, aunque esta vez no le sorprendió, la verdad ahora podía esperar todo de esa mujer

Ada llevaba un hermoso vestido azul verdoso que le quedaba 2 dedos debajo de la rodilla, de un solo brazo, pegado hasta la cintura y lo demás suelto, amarrado por una pequeña cinta negra, el vestido llevaba el detalle de flores en el costado inferíos derecho, y para no desentonar, calzo unos zapatos negros de plataforma con un tacón de 8 cm. Ni tan altos y ni tan bajos

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos Leon- dijo la chica Wong con su respectivo acento

-Ja, esa frase ya me es tan familiar- comento Leon con un deje humorístico

-¿La conoces Leon?- pregunto Jill incorporándose con Claire a donde estaban los chicos.

-Ada Wong. Un placer volver a saber de ti-dijo la chica Redfield

-¿Tú también la conoces Claire?-pregunto Chris.

-Sí, la conocimos durante el desastre de Raccon City, y sólo tiempo después me entere de que era una espía y que trabajaba para Wesker- dijo Leon escupiendo lo último con rencor

-¿Trabajaste para Wesker?- interrogo Rebecca.

-En un tiempo, para mis propios beneficios

-Y supongo que él se alegró de que le dieras "Las Plagas"- Leon la miro con enojo, aunque no podía enojarse con ella, ni mucho menos odiarla

-Déjame informarte, querido Leon, que yo no le entregue "Las Plagas" a Wesker

-¿Qué?-dijo sobresaltado el ojiazul.

-Así es, él tiene en sus manos otra cosa, que no diré, pero te aseguro que "Las Plagas" están a salvo conmigo- sonrió de lado la morena

Leon sólo la miro penetrante y ella no pudo evitar sentir un cierto escalofrió, aunque no lo demostró, después de varios segundos ella volteo hacia la puerta del helicóptero y dijo:

-Burnside, ya baja-ordeno la asiática.

Al oír esto por el cuerpo de Claire paso un tremendo escalofrió, pero rápidamente pensó que no podría ser aquel chico que ella conoció en Rockfort Island, él estaba… muerto y podría haber miles de personas con ese apellido. Pero estaba equivocada, porque solo uno, o al menos el más importante para ella, se llamaba Steve. Y era justamente el hombre que bajaba del helicóptero, aquella escena no la podía creer, ella vio como Steve moría, como dejaba de respirar y como decía sus últimas palabras.

-¡¿STEVE?-grito Claire.

-¡Claire!-respondió el chico.

Inmediatamente después de que el chico Burnside le contestara, Claire cayó en brazos de su hermano, quien era el que estaba más cerca de ella. La llevaron a la enfermería y dijeron que, como le paso a Rebecca, se desmayó de la impresión.

-¡Ahora te recuerdo!-exclamo Chris.- Que torpe fui, lo siento, eres Steve Burnside, el chico que infectaron con el T-Veronica Virus, no me explico cómo estás vivo.

-No se preocupe capitán, hasta hace poco yo tampoco me explicaba como seguía vivo.-dijo Steve.

-Por favor Steve, cuéntanos. Por cierto, soy Rebecca, Rebecca Chambers.

-Mucho gusto, Rebecca. Pero antes de contarles me gustaría que me dijeran sus nombres y presentarme formalmente con todos.

-Bueno, yo soy Jill Valentine, un placer.

-Yo soy Barry Burton, bienvenido chico.

-Yo me llamo Leon S. Kennedy.

-Y yo soy Billy Coen.

-Mucho gusto, aunque ya lo saben, me llamo Steve Burnside y será un honor trabajar con ustedes.

-Bueno ahora sí, cuéntanos por favor.-dijo Leon con tono curioso en su voz.

Steve empezó por contarles lo que paso con Claire en Rockfort y en la Antártida pero decidió llamar a Ada para que continuara con la historia, supuso que sería le persona adecuada para ponerlos a todos al corriente. Así pasaron varios minutos hasta que Ada termino la historia de cómo encontró a Steve, de cómo lo rescato y de cómo lograron sintetizar la cura para el T-Veronica Virus y así, salvar a Steve de una muerte aterradora y, obviamente, no humana. Terminando el relato, Steve se dirigió a la enfermería con Chris para ver como seguía la chica Redfield.

-No puedo creer que estés vivo.-dijo la pelirroja con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo sé, perdón por no contactarte antes, sé que debí haberlo hecho, pero debido a que Wesker me estaba buscando no lo hice. Además Ada me dijo que sería lo mejor para ti y para mí porque contactándote, Wesker sabría que me importas y probablemente hubiera ido por ti.

-Lo importante es que estas bien chico. Los dejare a solas.-dijo por ultimo Chris.

-Cuéntame cómo es que estas vivo.

-Bien, tendré que repetir la historia- dijo Steve con tono burlón.

Después de contarle todo de nuevo a Claire, salieron juntos de la enfermería y Rebecca se acercó a ellos, todos los chicos estaban en la sala de espera excepto Jill que se encontraba con Carlos y Leon que se estaba con Ada.

-Vaya Rebecca, ahora sé lo que se siente.-dijo Claire.

-¿Lo ves? ¡No es bonito!-dijo entre risas Becca.

-Pues… yo también sé lo que se siente.-dijo Chris en un murmuro.

-Tienes razón Chris, tú con Jill, Rebecca con Billy y yo con Steve-dijo la pelirroja enumerando con los dedos.

-Por cierto… ¿Dónde está Jill y Leon?-dijo Barry buscándolos con la mirada.

-Creo que Jill se encuentra con su amigo, el tal Carlos-dijo Billy- Creo que esta noche lo va a presentar formalmente.

-Sí-dijo Chris con tono irritado- y Leon se encuentra con la agente Wong-afirmo

-Bueno ¿por qué no vamos a cenar todos juntos?-propuso Claire.

-¡Gran idea! Les avisare a Jill, a su amigo, a Leon y a la agente Wong-dijo alegre Rebecca.

-Entonces iremos todos.-dijo Billy

-Bien nos vemos a las 8:00 en punto en el restaurante de la esquina-dijo Chris.  
><em>Creo que esta es la oportunidad para darle a Jill un poco de celos, no puedo aceptar que este más tiempo con ese imbécil que conmigo. La quiero solo para mí.- <em>pensaba el castaño con determinación.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jajaja, algo posesivo Chris ¿no?, bueno la verdad disfrutamos mucho haciendo este capítulo, en especial Dany que estuvo todo el tiempo "ya hay que escribir el IV, y el siguiente capítulo, hay quiero que Chris le de celos a Jill" pues bien ahí esta tu capítulo Daniela! ¬¬<strong>_

_**Debo decir que **Sentimientos Encontrados **se va a dividir por partes aún no sabemos cuantas partes ya que lo vamos a hacer extenso, ya saben todo eso del te amo y cosas por el estilo =)**_

_**Sin mas sólo les agradecemos por dejarnos coninuar esta historia y por darnos animos n.n! **_

_**atte.- D&F**_


	6. Sentimientos encontrados un beso vale

**Hola!** **Sentimos mucho habernos atrasado en este capitulo, pero no encontrabamos la manera de que fuera... como se dice?... PERFECTO. (perfecto para nosotras xD) Disfrutamos mucho haciendo la parte de Chris y Leon y bueno Always es de mis canciones favoritas Solo queda decir una cosa: DISFRUTEN**

**Disclamer.- Los personajes son pertenecientes a CAPCOM**

**atte.- Dann'**

* * *

><p>Capítulo IV.<br>_Sentimientos Encontrados._

**Parte 2: Un beso vale más que mil palabras...**

-¿Bueno?

-¿Chris? ¿Eres tú?-dijo una voz femenina.

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo estás?-dijo el capitán.

-Bien. Muy bien de hecho

-¿Cómo te ha ido después de lo ocurrido?

-A decir verdad, todo ha estado más tranquilo, pero dime esa sorpresa que me llamas ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-¿Estarás ocupada esta noche?

-No, para nada. ¿Pasa algo?

-Quería saber si te gustaría cenar con los chicos y conmigo.

-¡Si claro!, con mucho gusto ¿En dónde?

-En el restaurante que está cerca de la base a las 8:00 en punto.-dijo Chris.

-Bueno, en este momento voy para allá, ahí nos vemos.

-¿Jill?-dijo Rebecca abriendo la puerta de la oficina.

-Pasa-exclamo Jill.- ¿Qué sucede?

-Vamos a ir a cenar al restaurante de la esquina a las 8:00 en punto y venía a avisarte porque todos estaremos ahí y bueno… pensé que… podrías llevar a tu amigo, Carlos, para presentarlo con todos. Por cierto… ¿Dónde está él?-dijo la chica moviendo la cabeza para buscarlo.

-Se está instalando en mi casa, se iba a quedar en un hotel pero, obviamente, le dije que no. Y con respecto a la cena, pues ¡claro que iré!, como tú dices, es una buena oportunidad para presentarles a Carlos. Gracias por avisarme.

-No te preocupes, ahora iré a buscar a Leon para decirle.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?-pregunto la rubia.

-Es una buena idea. ¿Por qué no?

-Bien, solo le marcare a Carlos para que este aquí a las 8.00.

-Te espero afuera.

Después de que Jill avisara a Carlos, se dirigió con Rebecca a la búsqueda de Leon, eran casi las 8 y solo él faltaba por avisarle. Pero vaya sorpresa que se llevaron cuando estaban a punto de llegar a su oficina, que por cierto, se le había asignado ese mismo día. Al parecer Leon estaba discutiendo con la agente Wong, así que las chicas decidieron dejarlos solos y decir que Leon estaba ocupado y no pudo ir al igual que la señorita Wong.

-¡¿Por qué fingiste tu muerte?-gritaba Leon.

- ¡Era para mis propios beneficios!-le decía Ada-¡Además no tengo por qué darte explicaciones ya paso mucho tiempo!

-¡Yo sé que son tus asuntos y que han pasado años de eso, pero no sabes lo que yo sentí! ¿O sí?

-No, Leon, no sé lo que sentiste

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no me buscaste después?-dijo el ojiazul un poco más calmado.

-Porque no pude. Además, no supe en ese instante si saliste vivo de ese lugar.-se defendió Ada.

- ¿Y en España? ¿Porque me volviste a dejar?-pregunto el rubio, cabizbajo.

-Wesker me tenía vigilada, al igual que el idiota de Krauser, además Wesker no es ningún tonto. Tenía que entregarle "Las Plagas" para que así, me dejara en paz.

-Ahora entiendo. Pero eso no te daba derecho a ocultármelo. ¿Y dime qué hay de tu amiguito Steve? Se ve que se llevan bien, tanto tiempo juntos, hay química entre ustedes.-dijo Leon poniéndose a la ofensiva de nuevo.

-Mira Leon, no voy a pelear contigo por cosas que no vienen al caso y si quieres razones te voy a dar dos: Uno, no eres mi papa, ni mi novio, ni nadie importante para que yo te rinda cuentas a cada paso que doy. Y dos, simplemente no quiero y estoy cansada, fue un viaje largo y tengo que descansar. Adiós, Leon.-dijo Ada sin medir sus palabras.

-Bien. Ahora yo… me voy de aquí.

-Esta es tu oficina, la que se va soy yo.-dijo finalmente la asiática dejando a Leon indagado en sus pensamientos, Ada lo había lastimado, no como para suicidarse, pero si como para pensar en la situación en la que se encontraban y en todo lo que le había dicho.

Ya eran las 8:00 y todos se encontraron en aquel Restaurante

-Bien chicos por fin tenemos una cena tranquila- dijo Claire con una sonrisa

-Es cierto pareciera como si nada del pasado hubiera ocurrido- menciono pensativa Rebecca

Pronto atendieron a los chicos de la BSAA, las únicas personas que faltaban eran Leon y Ada. 20 minutos después de que todos empezaran a ingerir sus alimentos una bella mujer de piel morena, cabello castaño y con aquel distintivo tatuaje en su brazo que significaba "guerrero" apareció, así es era Sheva Alomar

-¡Sheva!, que bueno que estas aquí, creí que ya no llegabas- dijo animado Chris

-Lo siento Chris, había mucho tránsito

-Bueno, lo importante es que estas aquí, muchachos, ella es Sheva Alomar, ya habían escuchado de ella pues bien aquí la tienen

La chica sonrió a todos y se presento, Jill se acerco a ella y la saludo amistosamente y quiso entablar conversación con ella pero el capitán de la BSAA las interrumpió

-Jill perdón pero me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas a Sheva

-Ah… si claro- Jill sintió molestia, Chris estaba muy atento con la morena y puso cara de desaprobación- _Hacerle unas preguntas, si claro._

-¿Qué ocurre linda?- pregunto curioso el muchacho Oliveira

-Nada, estoy bien Carlos-mintió Jill- Es verdad, tengo que presentarte

Jill llamó la atención de todos los presentes y formalmente presento a Carlos como "el hombre que la salvo en Raccon City", Chris, por la situación no había prestado mucha atención y esto molesto a Jill

-Oye ¿Qué le pasa a tu hermano?- pregunto la rubia a Claire, viendo como el chico Redfield devoraba aquel bollo

-Hay Jill, ¿no es obvio? tiene una enfermedad tan terrible y destructiva… celos

-¿Celos? Pero ¿Por qué?

-¿Acaso no te das cuenta?

Jill sólo se quedo pensativa, ¿celos? ¿De Carlos?, ¡por Dios que estupidez!, aunque ella también conocía muy bien ese sentimiento, pues en aquel momento lo estaba experimentando viendo como Chris era tan agradable con la chica Alomar

-Idiota- refunfuño

Todos siguieron degustando de sus alimentos, aunque se sentía tensión en el ambiente, cabe decir que después del incidente en la enfermería, Billy y Rebecca no se hablaban, sólo para lo esencial.

Cuando les trajeron el postre, Chris vio como Carlos le quitaba una morona a Jill de los labios, y como esta reía ante lo ocurrido dándole un golpecito a Carlos en el hombro y recostándose un segundo sobre este. Ante lo ocurrido Chris enfureció, ahora iba su revancha

-_Ahora sabrás lo que siento yo, querida Jill,_ Sheva, ahora con los nuevos casos de Umbrella… ¿te quedaras para ayudarnos?- Chris pregunto a Sheva, en ese instante todos callaron para prestar atención a lo que la morena respondía

-Por supuesto que si Chris, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea

-¡Genial! Me alegro, eres una parte importante en esto y sobre todo una gran compañera- dijo el capitán dándole un abrazo, está bien, tal vez se excedió un poco con el "gran compañera", volteo para ver la reacción de Jill y sólo vio a la chica con la cara roja, esta se levanto excusándose y salió como alma que la lleva el diablo, seguida por Carlos y por Barry

-Hay Chris, hermano ¿Por qué tenias que meter la pata?

-Pero ¿Qué dije?

-Y todavía lo preguntas

-Tu hermana tiene razón Chris, creo que Jill se ofendió, recuerda que ella es tu compañera-dijo Rebecca

-Es verdad, lo siento Chris, creo que vine en mal momento- se disculpo Sheva

-Claro que no, creo el único que tiene la culpa soy yo.- Chris se quedó en silencio, reflexionando todo lo que había dicho, no había hablado nada comprometedor, pero al parecer Jill era algo sentimental, después de todo era mujer.

Cuando terminaron, pagaron y salieron de allí. Se dirigieron hacia el cuartel, pero sólo Sheva, Claire y Steve llegaron, pues Chris se había dado a la fuga y Rebecca y Billy se quedaron hablando, esa noche no iba a ser tranquila.

En un pequeño parque con un kiosco, los muchachos platicaban.

-Billy, ¿de qué querías hablar?- pregunto dudosa la chica

-Creo que sabes bastante bien de que quiero hablar- dijo directo Billy

- mmmm, la verdad no sé de que hablas-trato de no sonar nerviosa aunque sus manos sudadas la delataban

-Rebecca, basta, deja de jugar

-¿Qué dices? Yo no estoy jugando ni siquiera sé porque de repente me jalaste y me trajiste hasta aquí

-No sabes de qué estoy hablando- Billy se fue acercando poco a poco a Rebecca, hasta dejarla atrapada entre un árbol y el

-Billy, por favor, ya es tarde hay que irnos

-No, tú me debes algo y no te dejare ir hasta que me lo pagues

Billy fue acercando su rostro al de Rebecca, como aquella vez en la enfermería, pero esta vez no había nadie ni nada que los interrumpiera y así se acabo la distancia y ambos por fin se dieron su primer beso, apasionado pero tierno, feroz pero delicado, Rebecca en un inicio puso oposición pero no tardo ni un minuto en corresponder al chico Coen

-¿Seguirás evitándome?- pregunto Billy

-Al carajo todo- Rebecca se lanzo a Billy para besarlo nuevamente, después abrazarlo y dirigirse a la base

El reloj marcaba las 11:40 y en un bar se podía ver como entraba aquel chico de brazos musculosos y un gran físico, se sentó en uno de los bancos de la barra y pidió una margarita.

-¿Chris?- o si, un hombre castaño y de ojos celestes también estaba allí

-¿Leon? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por unos tragos, no quería estar en la base

-Ya somos dos- a Chris le dieron su bebida y se sentó al lado de Leon empezaron a platicar de lo que había ocurrido.

Momentos después empezó a sonar una canción, y Chris y Leon ya estaban… ¿cómo decirlo? bastante pasaditos de copas

-Hay algo que quiero decir, esto no me puede estar pasando a mí la chica que quería para mí, es traicionera y me quemaba hasta morir- empezó a cantar Chris

-Pásame la botella, voy a beber en nombre de ella, pásame la botella voy a beber en nombre de ella- siguió cantando Leon

-Sabes Leon yo- dijo Chris-Todo lo que le brindé, le di mi amor y mi cariño también, lo que ella me pedía se lo daba también. Un carro, una casa, y me pregunto por qué, por qué- continuo su canto Chris

-¡Te entiendooo!, amigo ¡hip!- Leon hipó de lo borracho que estaba y también siguió cantando-Ella se fue con otro hombre, ahora de la barra solito me quedé borracho, tirado con ganas de beber, y le dije al cantinero otra vez

Ambos miraron al hombre del bar y cantaron al unísono- Pásame la botella, voy a beber en nombre de ella, pásame la botella voy a beber en nombre de ella

El cantinero, les dio otro tarro de cerveza a ambos, ya era cerca de las 2:00 de la mañana, y el ambiente se había puesto bueno en aquel bar, la mayoría de los de ahí estaban también por sus esposas o novias, otros para sólo divertirse un rato y esa canción en la radio claro que los había animado bastante. Pero vaya que el destino les tenía preparado algo después de que cantaran aquella canción por más de 2 horas.

-Bien, y ahora ¿Qué hacemos?-dijo Leon con el característico tono de un borracho.

-No lo sé Leon, ¿Esperar?-respondió Chris con el mismo tono.

-¿Esperar? ¿Esperar que?

-Tal vez, a que pase una buena canción.

Cuando Chris acabo de decir esto, sucedió lo que el castaño deseo: paso una composición concorde a su enamoramiento: Always

-¡Hombre esa canción es lo mejor!-gritó Chris.

-¿Qué te parece si cantamos amigo?-pregunto Leon.

-¡Por supuesto!-afirmo el capitán.

This Romeo is bleeding

But you can't see his blood

It's nothing but some feelings

That this old dog kicked up

It's been raining since you left me

Now I'm drowning in the floor

You see I've always been a fighter

But without you I give up

Now I can't sing a love song

Like the way it's meant to be

Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore

But baby, that's just me

And I will love you, baby - Always

And I'll be there forever and a day - Always

I'll be there till the stars don't shine

Till the heavens burst and

The words don't rhyme

And I know when I die; you'll be on my mind

And I'll love you – Always

Now your pictures that you left behind

Are just memories of a different life?

Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry

One that made you have to say goodbye

What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair

To touch your lips, to hold you near

When you say your prayers try to understand

I've made mistakes, I'm just a man

When he holds you close, when he pulls you near

When he says the words you've needed to hear

I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine

To say to you till the end of time

-¡Basta!- grito Chris, con los ojos cristalinos. Leon no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: el capitán de la BSAA, el grandioso Chris Redfield, el hombre que sobrevivió al desastre de la mansión, el que se dirigió a Rockfort Island a rescatar a su hermana sabiendo que era una muerte segura, y el hombre que ha estado más cerca de matar a Wesker, estaba a punto de romper en llanto con una canción de Bon Jovi. Al ver esta escena, Leon no pudo evitar preguntarle a Chris que le pasaba.

-Chris, ¿Por qué estas así?-dijo Leon aun tomando cerveza.

-¿Deberás quieres que te lo diga? Mejor dicho, ¿no te burlaras de mí?-respondió el capitán.

-Yo sé que es por una mujer, porque estoy en la misma situación que tú, pero ¿Quién es ella? Es Jill ¿verdad?- contesto el castaño.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Y tu ¿por quién estas así?

-Vamos Chris, hasta un niño pequeño se daría cuenta de eso, y ahora más con los celos que te cargas cuando ella esta con Carlos. Bueno preferiría no hablar de eso.-concluyo el ojiazul.

-Tienes razón, odio a Carlos, simplemente no soporto que este con ella. Vámonos de aquí.-dijo Chris.

En el cuartel general, Ada, no podía conciliar el sueño, no es que le importase lo que le había dicho a Leon ¿o sí?, era verdad lo que muchos decían, ella era muy egoísta y nunca podía pensar en los demás sin pensar en ella primero, pero se dio cuenta de que eso era antes de conocer a Leon, ese chico que recibió un balazo por ella y que hizo que comenzara a tener un cariño especial por él, incluso se arriesgo y rebeló contra Wesker, aunque esto ya lo había hecho desde lo acontecido en Raccon City al ayudarlo a derrotar al Tyrant, está bien lo tenía que aceptar estaba jodidamente enamorada de Leon S. Kennedy

Bajo a la cocina del cuartel, para buscar algo que la ayudara a conciliar el sueño, pero se encontró que no era la única que no podía dormir, en aquel lugar se encontraban platicando Jill y Claire, Ada se acercó.

-¿Qué hacen las dos despiertas tan tarde?- pregunto la espía

-¡Ada!- exclamaron las dos al mismo tiempo

-Eso no responde a lo que pregunte- dijo con una sonrisa de lado

-Es que ni Chris ni Leon han regresado- dijo Claire

-¿Leon no está?

-No, fui a buscarlo para darle unos papeles que en la tarde olvide darle y no lo encontré- suspiro Claire

-Ya veo, bueno regresare a la cama

-Espera, no quieres un té, creo que te caerá bien, te ves cansada- dijo Jill entregándole una taza

- mmmm está bien- termino aceptando Ada

-Dime ¿Qué tipo de relación tienes con Leon?- pregunto Claire a Ada

-Ninguna en especial ¿y tú?

-Bien pues, yo lo veo como mi mejor amigo, no te negare que al principio sentí algo más que amistad por el pero… al ver como se preocupaba por ti y todo entendí algo

-¿Qué cosa?- le cuestiono la agente

-Que tú eres la persona más importante para él- dijo con una sonrisa Claire

-Vaya- Ada sonrió y dio un sorbo a su té- sabes, no entiendo algo… al parecer eres como una Cupido aquí, entonces ¿porque te cuesta trabajo estar con Steve?

-¿Steve?... él, el es un buen amigo y me ayudo demasiado y…

-Te dijo que te amaba- dijo Jill recargando su mentón en sus manos

-Pero no sé si aún sienta lo mismo- Claire miro su tasa con figuritas de vaquitas

-Te puedo asegurar que si- le dijo Ada convencida

-¿Y tú como sabes?-pregunto la pelirroja.

-Claire, eh convivido con él durante varios años, y lo conozco muy bien, él es como mi hermano, nos contamos todo, y además, cuando hablaba de ti su semblante cambiaba por completo, tenía un brillo especial en los ojos.-dijo la asiática.

-¿Vez Claire?, él te sigue amando, deberías hablar con él y resolver los malentendidos, claro, si hay alguno.- le dijo Jill.

-¡Pero mira quién habla!-grito Claire.

-¿A qué te refieres Redfield?-dijo la rubia algo molesta.

-Al menos Steve se atrevió a decirme que me amaba, pero vaya, tú y mi hermano son demasiado cobardes.

-Así que tú y el hermano de Claire se entienden. ¿No es así?-pregunto Ada.

-No, solo somos buenos compañeros.-dijo Valentine algo apenada.

-¿Buenos compañeros?, vamos Jill, tu, mi hermano y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto, los dos se aman, pero son muy torpes para decírselo, ¿no es así?

-Pues… si, tienes razón, estoy enamorada de tu hermano, pero el parece que no lo está.-respondió Jill con tono decepcionado.

-¿Eres tonta… o te haces?

-¿A qué te refieres Claire?

-Mi hermano te ama Jill, pero como ya te dije, es muy cobarde para decírtelo.

En ese momento alguien entro a la cocina tropezando con todo a su paso, las tres chicas se sobresaltaron, y se levantaron a ver. Su impresión fue grande al ver a Chris y a Leon llegar pasados de copas a la cocina, las mujeres se acercaron a ellos y les ayudaron a sentarse.

-Leon, ¿Qué paso?-pregunto Claire.

-Nada, nada, solo fui a tomarme unas copitas-respondió el ojiazul aún con ese tono de borracho.

-Chicas, me voy a dormir, gracias por esta excelente platica-dijo Ada guiñándoles un ojo.

-Gracias a ti Ada, hasta mañana.-dijo Claire.

Mientras Ada se alejaba las dos que quedaban se dieron vuelta hacia los chicos, estos ya sabían el regaño que se llevarían.

-¿¡Que les pasa!-les grito la pelirroja.

-No me regañes Claire, todo es culpa del amor.-respondió Chris.

-¿El amor? ¡No me hagas reír!-dijo la rubia.

-Leon, mejor vámonos de aquí, ellos dos tienen cosas que discutir.

-Como usted diga capitana Redfield.-dijo Leon dando un saludo militar a Claire.

-Sí que estas ebrio Kennedy-le dijo Claire al castaño.

Claire ayudo a Leon y salió con el dejando a Jill y a un borracho Chris en la cocina

-ea, ¡vamooos pelirroja!

Fue lo último que se escucho antes de que Jill comenzara a llamarle la atención al chico Redfield

-Haber, Chris… me podrías explicar ¿por qué carajo vienes en ese estado?

-Hey, hey calmaa Jill ¡hip! No escuchaste lo que dije hace rato…¡Es culpa del amor mujerrr!-Chris hizo movimientos exagerados con sus manos

-Amor, amor ni que ocho cuartos…

-¿No me crees?-Chris se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a la rubia y ella se alejo

-Chris, apestas- dijo Jill cubriéndose la nariz

-Jill… ¿por qué me odias?-dijo con los ojos llorosos Chris

-¿Qué dices? Pero que idioteces piensas Redfield, yo no te odio, jamás lo haría-dijo Jill secándole las lagrimas a Chris con la manga de su pijama

-mmmm, en serio- Chris puso cara de puchero y Jill no pudo evitar sonreír- Jill… yo, yo, And I'll love you – Always… And I will love you; baby – Always, And I'll be there forever and a day - Always

-¡Jill!- una voz se escucho como eco en aquel lugar, si era Carlos

-¿Carlos? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Escuche ruidos extraños y vine a investigar- dijo Carlos viendo como Chris lo veía con una cara alcohólica

-Oliveira, no quiero ser groseroo, pero este ¡hip! Es asunto de dos-dijo Chris señalando con 4 dedos, claro estaba bastante ebrio como para saber cuántos son dos dedos

-Jill, creo que es mejor dejar a Redfield, se ve que se entretuvo con las botellas-dijo tomando de la mano a Jill

-hey ¡déjala!- dijo el borracho en un grito- mira Carlitos, no sé qué te propones con Valentine… -Chris se encaro con Carlos- pero debes de saber que ella, es mía- y terminando de decir esto le dio un gran puñetazo al latino que lo tiro al piso y le abrió el labio inferior, Jill estaba pasmada no por el golpe, si no por lo que Chris dijo: "ella es mía"

-¿Qué mierda te pasa Redfield?-Carlos lo intento golpear pero Jill lo detuvo, Carlos entendió y se marcho de ahí no sin antes mandarle una mirada amenazadora a Chris

-Redfield, estas muy ebrio, vamos te ayudo a ir a tu cuarto

-No, Jill, esperaaa… yo quiero decirte que, que- Chris toco la mejilla de la chica

-Chris estás borracho, es mejor que descanses

-¿No sabes que los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad?- Chris sonrió

-¿Qué verdad?

-Que te amo- Chris la beso y la abrazo con la cintura, la chica sorprendida no lo podía creer, pero después se dejo llevar por Chris, la verdad es que no le importaba ni un pepino si Chris se acordaría de esto al día siguiente, lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba el sabor del beso, un sabor a alcohol mas embriagante que el mismo

"_Ahora si te tengo entre mis brazos, así que te jodiste porque jamás te voy a soltar" _fue el ultimo pensamiento del chico Redfield antes de perderse totalmente en la boca de Jill

* * *

><p><strong>Jajaja ahora si nos quedó larguito ¡Yeah! Jajaja xD! bueno pues espero que les haya gustado...<strong>

**Tengo una advertencia para ustedes en el siguiente capítulo, LEMON! así que si no son mucho de este género emmm habra una advertencia xD! pero si, sí son de este genero pues jajaja lo disfrutarán para el próximo :D**

**atte.- Feer'**

**Es todo por parte de nosotras Gracias! :D**

**atte.-Feer' y Dann' **

**MHy's Besos **


	7. Te amo

**¡Hola, hola! Gente bonita de Fanfiction n.n bueno pues hoy es día de publicación! :D ¡Yeah! si por fin, lamentamos la demora, pero bueno como algunas ya saben Danny tuvo ciertos problemas con lo de la inspiración, aparte de que estuvo trabajando en su nuevo proyecto 'Hell's Angel' que es un W/J muy bueno a decir verdad si lo quieren leer, se los recomiendo :D!**

**Bueno pues mmm a cierto a partir de este capítulo, contestaremos reviews, por medio de las publicaciones...**

**Crow; amiga! jajaj Gracias por tu review y sí, lo de los celos tanto Dann' como yo lo esperabamos con ansias las dos casi nos arrancabamos los cabellos por pensar ¿cómo le daremos celos? y es que a simple vista Jill no se ve celosa pero nadie sabe... Borrachos! eso también ya lo teníamos planeado, y de verdad que nos encanto plasmarlo con estos personajes decíamos "hay que mostrar el lado débil del hombre y este es una mujer" entonces bueno ahí estuvo el resultado, Gracias y espero que este cap lo disfrutes**

**PincesiiTha; ¡hola! ¿eres nueva eh? gracias por decidirte a leer nuestras locuras, y que bueno que te gusto espero que este también te guste ! :D! Gracias!**

**Deeestiny; jaja a decir verdad te nos haces una persona difícil de complacer, pero nos da mucho gusto y alegría saber que lo que estamos haciendo te está agradando! de verdad que mil gracias por tu apoyo y prometemos que cada vez haremos mejor las cosas para que sean de tu agrado y de los demás claro ;)**

**Emperatriz; mi querida amiga! Jajaja sabiamos que esto te iba a gustar! y no te preocupes como dice el dicho, mas vale tarde que nunca ¿o no? :D! n.n esperamos que te siga intrigando todo esto, porque pff si que nos espera un royotee! por escribir, digamos que apenas vamos en las faces iniciales, pero deseamos hacer esto siempre interesante para que no sea tan... repetitivo todo el asunto! y de nuevo Gracias Empe n.n**

**Nami D. Kennedy; Hello! jajaja mi amiga quiere-lemon! xD! bien aqui esta el primero de muchos uff! jajaj y amiga te complacere en tanto de A/L y en S/C por Dios porque eso también yo lo espero, jajaj y Dann también, Gracias por tus consejos esperamos que este capitulo te guste y que pues contar contigo hasta el final de esta historia**

**Magaly Cherry; Hey otra nueva hola! bien para serte francas nos sorprendio mucho tu petición de que sea un 'Cleon', bueno llegamos de hecho a considerarlo, pero también a petición de otras lectoras hemos decidido NO hacer un Cleon, lamentamos mucho dengar esta petición, ¿por qué? porqué nosotras ya tenemos un como decirlo "boseto" tenemos ya la idea plantada de como será tanto inicio, desarrollo y descenlace... aparte de que a mi concideración (Feer') muchas que son fan's de Steve dirían, ¿entonces a que lo revivieron si se va a quedar solo?, de verdad pues ahora si que lo sentimos mucho, Magaly, esperamos seguir contando contigo como lectora y de todas formas MIL gracias por tu sugerencia,pero como te decía, vamos a mantener la idea ORIGINAL. Gracias :)**

**Disclamer... Los personajes son pertenencia a CAPCOM**

**N/A... xD! ahora si a leer se ha dicho!**

**atte.- Feer' & Dann'**

* * *

><p>Capítulo IV.<br>_Sentimientos Encontrados._

**Parte 3: Te amo.**

_Te amo_, eran las únicas dos palabras que pasaban y se repetían una y otra vez en su mente… Chris, cuánto tiempo soñó con esto y ahora se estaba cumpliendo, diez años de tragarse todas las palabras de amor que tenía para el chico Redfield, Sí, lo adoraba y él a ella.

-Jill- dijo finalmente Chris separándose de los labios de la mencionada- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa?-dijo en tono sensual

-Como usted mande capitán Redfield- dijo la rubia entre risitas- Pero yo manejo, en ese estado es peligroso que tú lo hagas.

-Está bien. Pero solo si me das un besito-respondió el castaño tocando con un dedo su boca y, a decir verdad, muy torpe aún.

-Sí que has perdido la cabeza Redfield.-dijo la chica de ojos grisáceos aceptando.

-Tú haces que pierda la cabeza _Te amo_.

-Yo también Chris, ahora vámonos.

Ya en la casa del Capitán, Jill recibió un mensaje de Carlos pero decidió leerlo después de prepararle a Chris un café bien cargado para que se le bajara la borrachera.

-¿De quién te llego mensaje hace un rato?- pregunto Chris dando un sorbo a su café.

Se encontraban en la cocina estilo americano, tenía una pequeña barra en medio de esta. La casa de Chris era bastante grade, a Jill le recordaba mucho la mansión Spencer, no porque tuviera secretos horribles o la luz tenue que caracterizaba esa propiedad si no que era parecida en el tamaño y la paz que transmitía, claro que la casa del castaño reflejaba paz por la decoración y por qué tenía muchas plantas en su interior; la mansión Spencer reflejaba una paz vacía porque todos los que estuvieron ahí alguna vez estaban muertos y caminando sin un alma por sus corredores.

La puerta de la entrada de su casa era grande, blanca y con cristales, al entrar había dos escaleras en curva, una a la derecha y una a la izquierda, en medio de estas había una escultura de una mujer, las dos escaleras llevaban al piso de arriba.

En la planta baja, a la izquierda, estaba el comedor y en seguida la cocina.

-¿Jill? No me has contestado- insistió Chris recuperando poco a poco sus cinco sentidos.

-Oh, es cierto, no era nada importante, fue Carlos, me pregunto que si estaba bien y me dijo que le avisara si iba a llegar a dormir a la casa.-respondió la rubia tratando de sonar despreocupada- No sé si ya lo sabes pero Carlos se está quedando con migo.

-¡¿Qué?-grito el chico de ojos azules exaltado.- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho algo tan importante?

-Bueno, simplemente porque yo no le di tanta importancia y, además, lo dije en la cena pero como estabas muy ocupado platicando con Sheva ni un poco de atención me pusiste-dijo Jill sintiendo rabia al recordar lo acontecido más temprano.

-Ah-dijo el ex miembro de los S.T.A.R.S en un suspiro, dándose cuenta de que, en serio, había metido la pata y le había hecho daño a su compañera.-Sobre eso…

-No quiero hablar de eso-interrumpió su acompañante.

-Pero yo si-dijo el castaño tomando las manos de Jill.-Sé que hice mal en querer darte celos con Sheva, pero la verdad, no aguantaba que pasaras más tiempo con Carlos que con migo-tomo aire y prosiguió- Te quiero solo para mí y… ¿Sabes por qué?

-¿Por qué?-dijo Jill sonrojándose.

-Porque… porque… porque _Te amo._

-Ya lo sabía- dijo Jill divertida- yo también _Te amo_, me arrepiento de no habértelo dicho hace 10 años, tal vez… tal vez todo sería distinto, tal vez, Wesker no nos seguiría molestando y…

-Y tal vez todo el mundo estaría acabado por culpa de Albert Wesker-interrumpió Chris- y tal vez, no me hubiera enamorado de ti tanto como ahora.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que tal vez, hace 10 años solo era un capricho, después de todo eras la agente de policía más hermosa de Racoon City y si hubieras sido mi novia hubiera sido la envidia de todos, pero ahora sé que es amor y es una necesidad de estar a tu lado. Te quiero volver a pedir perdón por lo de Sheva.

-No te preocupes, ya todo paso- dijo la chica tocando la mejilla de Chris.- Estamos bien, ¿de acuerdo?

-Estamos bien- repito el joven- ahora solo falta una cosa por hacer.

-¿Y que es esa cosa?

-Hacerlo oficial- Chris sonrió lo más que pudo, después se paró, se acercó a Jill, le tomo las manos y mirándola a los ojos le dijo: Señorita Jill Valentine, ¿acepta usted ser mi novia?

-Claro que si joven Redfield, ahora acércate y bésame-dijo la rubia jalando a Chris hacia ella.

Chris besó a la rubia tiernamente para después, ya que había entrado en confianza, convertir ese beso en uno más apasionado. Así, se dirigieron a la recamara del capitán, sin parar de besarse hasta que llegaron a la cama.

-¿Sabes? Quiero que lo que vamos a hacer sea especial, así que, esperare hasta que seamos una pareja estable.

-¡Vaya!, eso si no me lo esperaba Chris, pero te apoyo.

-Gracias, ahora descansemos un poco- indico el chico de ojos azules.-Buenas noches, querida.

-Buenas noches. _Te amo.-_Fue lo último que dijo Jill

_Nunca me imaginé que mi amor fuera correspondido, ahora si voy a luchar contra todo y contra todos si es necesario para estar con él toda la vida-_pensaba Jill para sus adentros.

Así ambos se perdieron en sus sueños, y durmieron abrazados toda la noche.

El reloj ya marcaba las 4:30 y después de que Claire acompañara a Leon al edificio donde estaban todos los cuartos de los agentes que decidían quedarse en la base (era como un hotel) Dejo en su habitación al ojiazul, y este todavía bajo los efectos del alcohol, decidió dar un paseo nocturno en la alcoba de cierta chica asiática. La mujer dormía plácidamente cuando sintió que alguien se sentaba en su cama, rápidamente volteo intentando golpear a su visitante pero se dio cuenta de que era Leon, claro su reconocible hedor a alcohol lo delataba.

-Leon ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Ada prendiendo su lámpara de noche

-¿No sabes que soy sonámbulo?-dijo el castaño sonriendo

-Si claro Kennedy, sal de aquí antes de que te corra a patadas-dijo la asiática señalado la puerta

-Y ¿tampoco te he dicho que eres endemoniadamente sexy?- dijo mirándola a los ojos

-Leon, estás loco. No sabes lo que dices

-No Ada, estaré ebrio y oleré mal pero sé lo que estoy diciendo, aunque tal vez tengas razón estoy loco… pero por ti

-Sal de aquí, no entiendes que no quiero que estés aquí

El chico bajo la mirada y cuando la alzo, Ada pudo ver que los ojos de este estaban en un mar de lagrimas

-¿Por qué Ada? ¿Por qué siempre te vas y me dejas?, ¿Por qué no puedo estar contigo?-dijo el agente derramando lagrimas

Ada se sintió miserable en ese momento, ver al hombre que tanto quería llorar y sufrir por ella, vaya que era fuerte el destino, no sabía qué hacer: si sacarlo de su habitación o decirle unas palabras "consoladoras". En ese momento le vino a la mente una canción que hace mucho en sus tiempos de más joven, le encantaba, la letra era perfecta y sólo supo usar eso como una especie de consuelo

-Leon, no cuelgues tu cabeza en el dolor, y por favor no llores, yo aún… siento algo por ti- recito una pequeña frase de aquella canción titulada "Don't Cry" de Guns and Roses, no era exactamente lo que decía pero era una forma de decirle que lo quería, claro Ada nunca le diría directamente '_Te amo_', en ese momento no.

-Ada… ¿me volverás a dejar?

-No, Leon, no te volveré a dejar- dijo la chica acariciando un mechón de cabello de él- ahora descansa que mañana vendrá la gran cruda

Leon asintió y salió directo a su habitación. Ada se quedo pensativa hasta que quedó profundamente dormida.

Mientras tanto en la casa de la oficial Chambers entraron dos personas de la mano, él le sonrió y ella correspondió, se dirigían a la habitación de Rebecca.

Billy tomó a Rebecca por la cintura y comenzó a besarla tiernamente, después fue aumentando el ritmo del beso y se convirtió en uno apasionado y ardiente, ambos se separaron para poder respirar, se miraron por un tiempo, ella tenía la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrosadas y él, al igual que ella mantenía una respiración pesada, pero ver a Rebecca en ese estado y por su culpa lo ínsito más a…

Comenzó a levantarle la blusa de manga corta color durazno que llevaba, ella levanto los brazos para ayudarle a quitarle esa prenda, cuando Billy logro su objetivo dejo de besarla y se perdió en sus hermosos ojos azules y en ese momento susurro "eres hermosa" Rebecca alcanzo a escucharlo e hiso que esto la sonrojara más mientras le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa al ex marine, Billy reanudo sus actos ahora besando la comisura de sus labios y bajando por su clavícula haciéndole una pequeña marca en el lado izquierdo de su cuello que después se notaria fácilmente.

Rebecca se dedicaba a acariciar el cabello de Billy y sus musculosos brazos. Billy empezó a caminar en dirección hacia la cama de la chica Chambers sin dejar de besarla y la recostó quedando él encima de ella, Rebecca tomo con sus dos manos el rostro de Billy acercándolo de nuevo a ella para besarlo en la boca, segundos después se separaron, ella suspiro…

-Billy, ¿crees que esto esté bien?- dijo con una expresión de angustia

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Rebecca?- pregunto Billy confundido

- Pues, estamos en medio de una guerra y no… no podemos… no es el momento- pronuncio apenas audible pero Billy logró escucharla

-Rebecca ¿a que le tienes miedo?, ahora no hay más que nosotros, sólo deja de pensar en los demás por un momento y piensa en ti, en tu felicidad, en lo que deseas… yo… yo _te amo_ Rebecca, me enamore de tu valor, de tus ganas de vivir, de la expresión tan dulce y generosa que tienes para con los demás- Billy agarro su mentón la acerco hacia él y le dio un suave y corto beso para después unir su frente con la de Rebecca, está solo derramo un par de lagrimas, pero esta vez no eran de miedo o tristeza, no, era de una inmensa felicidad, levanto su cara y besó de nuevo a Billy.

-Entonces… hazlo, hazme tuya- dijo con un tono algo sensual

Billy la tomo por la cintura y ella enredo sus brazos en el cuello de él, haciendo que se pegaran cada vez más en aquel encuentro tan íntimo y exquisito.

Rebecca le quito la camisa de rayas que traía Billy desatando botón por botón haciendo que el chico Coen se estimulara aún más, cuando logro quitársela Rebecca admiro el hermoso cuerpo de Billy como si él fuera algo magnifico, deslizo una de sus pequeñas manos por el abdomen del hombre delineando cada musculo marcado en su cuerpo. Cuando Rebecca termino Billy se dedico de nuevo al cuello bajando cada vez más hasta que se encontró con el estorbo que llevaba la chica, Billy gruño molesto y dirigió sus manos a la espalda de Rebecca desabrochando el sostén negro y lo deslizo acariciando cada parte de su tersa y blanquecina piel.

Billy la miro y Rebecca por instinto se cubrió con sus brazos, Billy sólo sonrió al ver la dulce imagen que la muchacha le daba, agarro los brazos de esta ultima y los coloco de nuevo detrás de su nuca para poder apreciar el bello cuerpo de Rebecca, ella se ruborizo y Billy no aguanto y empezó a juguetear con el seno derecho de ella, Rebecca suspiro y sintió como la sangre le hervía y sus hormonas se alborotaban era una sensación única y excepcionalmente sensacional, Billy repitió el mismo proceso ahora con el seno izquierdo.

-Bi… Billy ¡ah!- Rebecca nunca se imagino que esto pudiera sentirse tan bien y placentero

Billy dejo los pechos de la chica y se dirigió al vientre, Rebecca sintió un cosquilleo, el ahora estaba quitando el broche al pantalón de mezclilla que ella llevaba, bajo el cierre y le fue quitando poco a poco, ahora ella estaba en desventaja puesto que sólo llevaba una prenda y Billy, aun llevaba 2, así que Rebecca decidió que era momento de estar en iguales, se rodó y ella quedo sobre Billy, hiso un camino de besos cortos y húmedos desde el hombro derecho del chico hasta su bien torneado abdomen, pellizco con los dientes el ombligo de Billy y él se éxito aún más.

-Re…be…cca…

Rebecca bajo el cierre de la cremallera del pantalón vaquero del ex marine y logró, con algo de dificultad, quitárselo. Ahora estaban iguales.

Billy volvió a rodar para quedar de nuevo encima de Rebecca para poderle quitar su ultima prenda, y poder finalizar ese acto de amor, así como lo planeo lo hiso, tampoco el aguanto y empezó a despojarse de sus bóxers, para así quedar ambos completamente desnudos.

Billy tomo a Rebecca por las caderas y antes de cumplir su acto de amor le dijo:

-¿Estás completamente segura?- dijo con voz preocupada

-Nunca he estado más segura de algo como ahora- dijo sonriendo

Así Billy fue entrando poco a poco en Rebecca, ella hacia algunas muecas de dolor, él siguió hasta que topo con algo que le impedía el paso, él la miro y ella le dedico una dulce mirada, entonces Billy con una sola embestida derribo aquella pared que comprobaba que Rebecca alguna vez fue virgen. Ambos estaban extasiados, él aumento la velocidad y el número de embestidas al igual que Rebecca, cuando ambos llegaron al clímax él se derramó en ella cayendo a un lado de la chica.

Ella se acomodo abrazando a Billy por la cintura y él la rodeo con su brazo para después quedarse completamente dormidos.

Al día siguiente en el cuartel de la BSAA, se reunieron todos para empezar a preparar todo para su primera misión en las instalaciones de Utah en donde Claire había ido, algo les decía que allí se encontraba algo más que sólo documentos y zombies, tal vez ahí estaba Wesker y su nueva aliada.

-Buenos días capitán

-Buenas Lucy- sonrió Chris

El chico Redfield iba con una mano en la cabeza.  
><em>No volveré a emborracharme<em>- pensó el ex miembro de los S.T.A.R.S. Además, ya no tenía razones para hacerlo, Jill estaba con él.  
>Abrió la puerta de su oficina y se sentó en la silla sacando unas pastillas del cajón de su escritorio, se sirvió un poco de agua y trago las pastillas junto con el líquido<p>

- Barry tenía razón, algún día las iba a necesitar- se dijo a sí mismo, en ese instante escuchó un golpe en su puerta y entro Jill con un vaso de coctel de frutas en manos.

-¿Cómo sigues Chris?- pregunto con un tono dulce

-Mejor, gracias amor- dijo Chris

Jill se sonrojo un poco y el moreno soltó una carcajada que duro poco, ya que la jaqueca le ganó y Jill fue la que ahora se burlo

-¿Cuándo se enteraran de lo nuestro?- pregunto Valentine

-Por mí se enterarían en estos instantes- dijo con indiferencia Chris

-En serio… vaya si que eres rápido corazón- dijo ella acercándose y dejando el vaso de frutas en el escritorio para sentarse en las piernas de Chris y comenzar a besarlo, él la agarro de la cintura y la apego contra sí mismo

-¡Chris!- Barry entró sin avisar y se quedo pasmado con el ambiente, los dos tortolos sólo lo miraron y el apenado salió y cerró la puerta _-¿Por qué yo? Primero Rebecca y Coen ahora estos dos, Joder…_ -fue el pensamiento que tuvo al salir

-Creo que ya no hay necesidad de decirlo a todos, con Barry sabiéndolo, se enterara todo el cuartel en un abrir y cerrar de ojos- le dijo Chris a Jill antes de volver a besarla

En el cuarto del agente Kennedy, en donde él dormía tan plácida y profundamente que hasta un hilito de saliva le escurría, entro una pelirroja con un balde de agua fría, pensó dos veces si hacerlo o no pero Dios ¡ya eran las 2:30 de la tarde y el ojiazul seguía dormido!  
><em>Claro primero se va de briago y ahora no se quiere levantar, eso sí que no-<em>Pensó Claire.  
>Con todo el pésame del mundo le hecho el balde de agua<p>

-Ahhhh- Leon pego un grito y al moverse cayo de la cama con todo y cobijas, cuando se medio recupero pudo ver a Claire saliendo- ¡Me las vas a pagar pelirroja!- le grito en tono bromista.

-¡Ya es tarde Kennedy y los demás te están esperando!- le contesto la pelirroja un poco enojada.

Leon vio su reloj y vio la hora 2:35 –Demonios – dijo, se levanto y entro a darse una ducha que le llevo varios minutos, no recordaba que tomar fuera tan… desgastante, dejo que las gotas de agua caliente se esparcieran por todo su hermoso cuerpo, termino de asearse y salió con una toalla enredada en la cadera

-Esto cada vez es más agotador- se dijo Leon y saco y su ropa, se desenredo la toalla y dejo caerla al piso, cuando escucho que se abría la puerta de nuevo giro para encontrarse con esos ojos aceitunados y ella sólo lo vio estática, el sonrió y ella volteo el rostro, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta de que ¡estaba desnudo y Ada lo estaba viendo! Rápidamente se cubrió con lo primero que vio, que fue la almohada

-Espera Ada, no voltees voy a vestirme-dijo tomando su ropa interior

-Eh, Leon… y-yo sólo venía a decir… que estaremos en la sala de juntas que está en el tercer piso del edificio central-dijo con evidente vergüenza pero mirando de vez en cuando por el rabillo de sus ojos como el agente se colocaba sus bóxers negros ajustados -_Que sexy, que torneado tiene su abdomen y esas nalgas… ¿qué? espera Ada deja de pensar idioteces_- se dijo a sí misma mirando el piso

-Ya puedes voltear- dijo Leon terminando de cepillar su cabellera

-Ejem, bien- Ada hizo caso y vio al agente ya vestido con esa playera negra pegada que resaltaba su figura y sus pantalones tipo militar- venía a saber cómo estabas después de las copitas de ayer.

-Ah eso, mejor… Claire me hizo el favor de echarme un balde de agua helada y eso me ayudo.

-Era la única forma de bajarte la cruda… ten-ella le extendió la mano con unas pastillas- es para que no te duela la cabeza- se las dejo y se dirigió a la puerta

- Ada espera – le dijo Leon antes de que la chica pudiera salir – Gracias – le dirigió una encantadora sonrisa y Ada correspondió

Afuera de la sala de juntas una pelirroja se encontraba recargada en la pared, muy pensativa, reflexionando de todo lo que había vivido para llegar hasta aquí, pero ¿qué pasaría si no lograban su cometido? ¿Y si Wesker fuera el ganador al final? ¿Si sus seres más queridos murieran en aquella misión?, ella no quería perder a su hermano, a sus amigos, a Steve…

-¿por qué tan pensativa princesa?- le pregunto aquel chico que se logro salvar del T-Veronica virus

-¡Steve! Emm… no nada importante son estupideces

-eso quiere decir que no estabas pensando en mi- dijo Steve viéndola a los ojos

-no, bueno... eran cosas que ni al caso, cosas de mi hermano y todo eso- dijo la pelirroja evidentemente sonrojada, ¿desde cuándo era tan tímida?

-te noto nerviosa Claire, no me digas que te hago sentir así- Steve sonrió de lado

-¿qué? ¿Por qué piensas eso?- dijo la chica Redfield evitando la mirada del pelirrojo

-¿no recuerdas lo que te dije en la isla Rockfort? ... Claire ¿tú me quieres?

-Steve yo...-

-Muchachos ya entren por favor- dijo el jefe de la corporación anti-Umbrella

-está bien Jefe- dijo Steve siguiendo a aquel hombre-me debes esa respuesta- fue lo último que le dijo a Claire antes de entrar a la sala

_-hay Steve si supieras que yo te amo_-pensó la chica y después siguió a los dos hombres y entro también en la sala de reuniones

En la sala de juntas ya se encontraban el jefe de la corporación anti-Umbrella, El capitán de la BSAA, Jill, Claire, Steve, Ada, Carlos, la nueva integrante: Sheva y Barry quien miraba con complicidad a la nueva pareja: Jill y Chris

Mientras que estos sólo se veían de reojo y se sonreían, de lo cual los demás se dieron cuenta, en especial la hermana del capitán, quien sonreía enormemente

-Bien- dijo Chris llamando la atención de los presentes- el Jefe y yo hemos decidido ir a investigar a las instalaciones de Utah, así que este es plan… pero necesitamos que todos estén, ¿Quién sabe en donde esta Rebecca, Coen y Kennedy?

-¿Se puede?- entro la chica Chambers junto con Billy quienes apenados y con las mejillas sonrosadas tomaron asiento en la enorme mesa

-¿Me podrían decir porque tan tarde?- dijo Chris con un tono algo molesto

-Lo sentimos capitán… teníamos un asunto que resolver- dijo Billy con sonrojo

-Procuren llegar más temprano por favor- dijo el Jefe de la corporación anti-Umbrella

-Lo sentimos, no volverá a pasar-dijo Rebecca a penada.

-Ya lo creo.-dijo Chris mandando una mirada fulminante a la pareja de retardados.

Inmediatamente después entro Leon a la gran sala de reuniones, era la primera vez que varios de ellos estaban ahí, entre ellos Kennedy, Sheva, Steve y Ada. Era una sala rectangular de más de veinticinco metros de largo y quince de ancho, las paredes eran de más de 5 metros y la mesa igualmente era muy larga, más o menos unos 10 metros. A la cabeza se encontraba el Jefe de la Corporación Anti-Umbrella a su izquierda estaba Chris y a su derecha Barry. Leon se sentó enfrente de Ada, que tenía a su lado izquierdo a Steve y a su lado derecho a Sheva. A la derecha de Leon se encontraba Claire y a la derecha de esta estaba Rebecca que tenía enfrente a Billy, este a su vez tenía a su izquierda a Carlos y enfrente de él se encontraba Jill que estaba sentada junto a Chris.

-Bien, ahora que estamos todos, voy a decirles lo que vamos a hacer-dijo Chris.

-¡Rebecca! ¿Qué es eso que tienes en el cuello? No será un… ¡Rebecca!-le dijo Claire en un murmullo.

-No, no es lo que piensas, es un… un… un moretón.-se defendió Rebecca.

-¡Si claro! Y yo nací ayer-dijo la pelirroja entre risas.

-Claire, Rebecca, guarden silencio por favor.-les dijo el capitán.

-Lo siento hermano.

-Perdona Chris.

-Bueno, ahora asignaremos los equipos, al inicio de la operación iremos de dos en dos, estos son los equipos: Barry tu iras con Sheva, Leon te toca con Claire, Steve con Ada, Billy iras con Rebecca y Jill ira con migo-dijo Chris.

-Chris, te olvidas de Carlos.-dijo Jill.

-Oh, es cierto, lo siento Carlos, tu irás con Barry y Sheva. ¿Está bien?- Carlos se había unido a la BSAA por petición de Jill, Chris no le podía negar nada, además de que era un buen soldado. Esa era la razón por la cual no busco a Jill dos años antes, había estado en Latinoamérica, en una guerra, no podía salir tan fácil de esa situación así que cuando pudo salir se dirigió directamente a buscar a la rubia, eso se lo dijo a ella directamente cuando se fueron a platicar a solas.

-Claro, capitán.-dijo Carlos con tono sarcástico.

-Ahora, como la primera parte de esta misión es reconocimiento así serán los equipos, después cuando nos reunamos de nuevo en la entrada de las instalaciones haremos equipos de cinco personas, bueno uno de seis.-corrigió rápidamente- En el equipo Alfa estaremos: Jill, Barry, Leon, Claire y yo. Y el equipo Bravo serán los demás. ¿De acuerdo?

-Una última cosa.-dijo el Jefe y todos miraron con atención- Como todas las instalaciones de Umbrella, esta debe de tener un sistema de autodestrucción, yo sugeriría que busquen el lugar donde se encuentran los explosivos o el reactor y desactivarlos. Solo por precaución.

-Es una buena idea, gracias.

-Para servirles-dijo el jefe guiñándoles un ojo- ahora me retiro, por favor, sigan organizándose.

-¿Cuándo saldremos?-pregunto Steve.

-Mañana por la mañana.-respondió Ada antes de que lo hicieran Chris o el Jefe.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos para completar la misión?-volvió a preguntar Steve.

-De pende de cómo se presenten las cosas, ¿No es así, Chris?- dijo Claire sonrojándose un poco por como la miraba Steve.

-Sí, es cierto.

-¿Tenemos algún mapa de las instalaciones?-cuestiono Sheva.

-¿Claire?-dijo su hermano.

-Sí, cuando estuve ahí pude rescatar algunos planos, y además, creo que Billy también conoce algunas partes en donde yo no estuve. ¿No es así Billy?

-Cierto, es una instalación grande y algo engañosa, se pueden perder fácilmente. Pero no es nada del otro mundo.

-Y ¿Quién se encargara de encontrar los explosivos o lo que sea que este ahí?-pregunto Rebecca.

-Carlos, tu eres bueno con los explosivos ¿Cierto?-pregunto Jill.-O ¿acaso ya no tienes esa estupenda habilidad?

-Claro, preciosa. Y ahora soy mejor que cuando nos conocimos.

-¡Perfecto! Tú te puedes encargar de los explosivos, si es que hay. –propuso Jill.

-Muy bien, en ese caso podemos dividir el equipo Bravo.-dijo el capitán.- Carlos y Sheva se pueden ocupar de encontrar los explosivos o lo que sea que haga volar ese lugar y después colocar unos nuevos para que cuando salgamos de ahí, nosotros lo hagamos volar por los aires.

-Está bien, iré a la armería más tarde para escoger los explosivos más adecuados para la situación.-dijo Carlos.

-Yo te acompaño chico, también iré a ver cuáles son las armas que llevaremos. Y Jill, tengo un regalo para ti.-dijo Barry.

-¿Un regalo? ¿Para mí?-exclamo Jill evitando esconder su emoción, se acordó de cuando era pequeña y esperaba a Santa Claus hasta que se quedaba dormida.- ¿Qué es Barry?

-Ya lo veras, no comas ansias Jilly.- Barry sabía que a Jill le encantaría su regalo.

-Creo que hemos terminado esta junta, se pueden retirar, descansen y mañana a las 7:30 los quiero en la cafetería para que desayunemos y terminando, nos iremos. ¿Entendido?-dijo Chris.

-Entendido, capitán- dijeron todos, excepto Carlos, al unísono.

-Jill, Claire, Rebecca y Barry, ¿Pueden esperar un momento, por favor?-indico el castaño.

-Claro hermano, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto la pelirroja

Ante de comenzar a hablar, Chris espero que los demás salieran para que estuvieran a solas. Tomo a Jill de la mano y la acerco hacia él, la chica de ojos grises ya sabía de qué se trataba todo eso.

-Chicos, ustedes son las personas en las que más confío y bueno, Barry tu eres mi amigo de siempre, Rebecca eres estupenda, y Claire, bueno tu… eres mi hermana.-dijo con tono divertido.- Y quiero que sean los primeros en saber que… Jill y yo…

-¡YA SON NOVIOS!-grito Claire emocionada.

-¿Qué comes que adivinas, hermanita?

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Por fin! ¡Dios ha oído mis suplicas!-decía Claire muy divertida.

Se acercó a Jill y la abrazo, mientras Barry y Rebecca felicitaban a Chris.

-Sí que hubo acción anoche ¿Eh Jill?-le dijo Claire al oído aun abrazándola.

-No, Claire, no hicimos nada-dijo la rubia.- Ahora solo faltas tú y Steve.

-Vamos, Jill, no me hagas reír.-dijo la pelirroja terminando de abrazarla.

-Solo habla con él. ¿Me lo prometes?

-Está bien. Ahora ve con Barry que está esperando.

Jill se acercó corriendo a Barry quien la estaba esperando con los brazos abiertos, la estrecho fuertemente y le dijo que, como un padre a una hija, le deseaba lo mejor del mundo y que siempre estaría ahí para ella, después de todo el la veía como otra de sus hijas, y Jill le estaba eternamente agradecida por eso.

-Gracias, Barry. Eres el mejor, te quiero mucho.-dijo Jill con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo también te quiero Jilly, eres como una hija para mí y siempre te cuidare. Y si este hombre te hace daño, solo avísame, que yo me encargare de patearle el trasero.-dijo Barry levantando la voz para que Chris lo oyera.

-No te preocupes, Barry, eso no pasara, y bueno, lo único que falta es pedirte permiso para salir con Jill, sé que eres como un padre para ella y quiero tener tu consentimiento.

-Claro que si Chris, eres un gran hombre, solo espero que la cuides y que la quieras por el resto de su vida, se bueno con ella muchacho.-respondió Barry dándole palmaditas en el hombro.

-Felicidades, chicos, les deseo lo mejor, y bueno… ya que estamos confesando nuestro amor a todos pues yo quiero también decirles algo.-dijo Rebecca.

-¡Escúpelo!-dijo Claire.

-Billy y yo… Billy y yo… también somos novios.

-¡Ese Billy no pierde tiempo!-bromeo Barry.- Ya sabía yo que algo había entre ustedes desde que los interrumpí en la enfermería… y por cierto, una disculpa por eso.

-No te preocupes, ya todo pasó.

-Ahora que ya todos nos confesaron su amor por los demás, creo que es hora de irnos.-inquirió Claire.

Todos salieron excepto Chris y Jill, sabían que habían hecho bien al decírselos a ellos primero, después de todo eran sus mejores amigos y Barry como un padre para los dos.

-Esperemos que hagan bien su trabajo de pasar la voz a los demás.-dijo Chris.

-Sí, confiemos en ellos-dijo Jill divertida.

-_Te amo._

_-_ Yo también _Te amo, _Chris.-dijo finalmente Jill.

* * *

><p><strong>Nuestras queridas lectoras, lamentamos decir que aquí acaba el fic xD ¡no! ¡no es cierto! jajaj ¿cómo creen? para nada aún falta muchísimo! no, nada más aquí acaba la aprte de 'Miel sobre ojuelas' , como vieron el cap. IV se dividió en 3, bueno ¿qué tal?<strong>

**No quisimos hacerlo extremademente dulce por así llamarlo, porque bueno pues no queríamos cambiar mucho la manera de ser de los personajes, pero creo que logramos mantenerlo un poco dentro de sus caracteres, sin más por el momento sólo esperando que les haya gustado =), ****debemos decir, que si nos tardamos en el otro es porque yo (Feer') me largare un ratito a la playa entonces no vere a Dann', pero lograre mantener comunicación con ella entonces esperamos que nos tengan paciencia**

**Gracias y esperamos Reviews ;)**

**atte.- Dann' & Feer'**


	8. El principio de la pesadilla

**_¡Hola! UN MILLON DE MILLONES DE DISCULPAS, de verdad no creímos tardar tanto! pero ahora y siendo sinceras la prepa nos tiene ahogadas literalmente, es algo de presión por las tareas y trabajos, y gracias a un tiempecito libre que tuvimos Dann' y yo logramos pensar en más ideas y por fin tenemos aquí el siguiente capítulo, en serio si lo ven algo así de ¿y para esto tardaron tanto?, decidimos dividirlo (nos encanta dividir las cosas)[?] jajaja,de en fin, de verdad una sincera disculpa, Dany y yo estamos muy apenadas con todas ustedes pero pues la verdad si nos tardaremos un poquito ah si! la razón por la cuál dividiremos es porque, ya saben no falta de tiempo y esas cosas Dany dijo "mejor lo dividimos, para que en vez de que sea un capi largotote sea así normal y lo que le cortemos se lo ponemos al siguiente, por sino nos da tanto tiemp por lo menos ya tendremos algo para continuar y la idea ya fija", entonces esa es la razón y toda la historia y nuevamente LO SENTIMOS! _**

**_ahora si: to read!_**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V.<strong>

_El principio de la pesadilla_

Había llegado el día en el que planeaban acabar con todo esto de una vez y para siempre, se sentía una tensión insoportable en el cuartel general, unos estaban nerviosos, otros temerosos, unos más sentían un escalofrío recorrer por todo su cuerpo y los agentes principales de la misión eran los que más preocupados estaban, simplemente por el pensamiento del fracaso, pero no lo demostraban. Chris especialmente, tenía mariposas en el estómago… no sentía esa sensación desde hace tiempo, desde aquel encuentro en África, Kijuju… y cuándo se entero de que Jill seguía viva. Barry era el que más furioso estaba, no se podía explicar cómo después de tanto, el maldito hijo de perra de Wesker seguía vivo y de recordar cuánto daño le había provocado a su _pequeña Jilly_. Los demás se encontraban ocupados alistándose para partir. Esa mañana apenas y probaron alimento, algunos, otros se aborasaron con toda la comida, como fue el caso de la chica Redfield. Chris en otra ocasión había comentado que cada que Claire se ponía nerviosa por algo empezaba a comer, y claro que todos lo notaron, especialmente aquel chico pelirrojo, el cual se encargo de bajarle los nervios a Claire, quién se encontraba sentada en una mesa, totalmente sola, pues los demás estaban analizando mapas, rutas de evacuaciones y cosas por el estilo

-Preciosa tranquila- dijo sonriente Steve, sentándose enfrente de ella

-Estoy bien, estoy tranquila, ¡¿Por qué crees que estoy nerviosa?- dijo Claire dando una mordida a una pera, algo que tenían en común los hermanos Redfield era que ambos comían, ¡Pero comían!

-Claire, yo estaré ahí para ti- dijo Steve tocando su rostro, aquella caricia hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos de su nuca

-Ya lo sé Steve, pero es por eso que tengo temor, no quiero perder a mi hermano, es lo único que me queda de familia, tampoco quiero perder a mis amigos… a Jill, Rebecca, Leon y … no sé… que haría si algo te pasara a ti- dijo parándose de la mesa y caminando hacia la salida

-Nada va a pasarme- Steve la siguió

-No quiero que corras un peligro como en la isla Rockfort, no lo soportaría de nuevo… saber que te perdí- a la muchacha se le empezaron a poner cristalinos los ojos, nunca había estado tan conmocionada como en ese momento.

-Claire…-Steve tomo la mano de la pelirroja y se la coloco en su mejilla, esta escena le recordó aquel día en que creyó haber perdido al chico- Te amo

La hermana del capitán ahora estaba en un mar de lágrimas y apenas pudo articular palabra- Yo también Steve, yo también te amo- el muchacho pelirrojo sonrió grandemente y unió sus labios con los de la chica, ella enredo sus brazos por el cuello de Steve y el la abrazo por la cintura para profundizar el beso. Todos los presentes en ese lugar soltaron risitas nerviosas, otros más hacían comentarios por lo bajo, incluso Chris que estaba con Barry revisando las potencias de las magnum se había quedado boquiabierto. Cuando los dos jóvenes se separaron por falta de aliento él, fue el primero en hablar

-No sabes cuánto tiempo soñé con esto, cuantos años de aguantar el no tenerte a mi lado Claire… Te amo… desde el día en que te conocí

Ella sólo sonrió y volvió a besarlo, unos pasos se escucharon cerca de ellos, ambos voltearon para ver a la espía quien sonreía de lado

-Lamento romper este momento tan… lindo, pero tendré que robarme a Steve unos momentos- dijo guiñándole un ojo a la chica

-Está bien- dijo viendo como Steve se marchaba junto con Ada, no sin antes dedicarle una dulce sonrisa

-Así que… ya tienes novio- el hermano de la pelirroja se acerco algo incomodo por la situación

-¡Chris!... emmm, yo te lo advertí y tú sabías que algún día esto iba a pasar

-Sí Claire, pero no tan pronto

-Entonces ¿cuándo? ¿Hasta que tuviera 40? Ni loca… hermano por fin me siento feliz-dijo la chica sonriéndole enormemente a Chris

-Pero Claire… es que no sé, estás muy joven- dijo el frunciendo el seño

-Te acusaré con Jill- le dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa de malicia

-No me amenace señorita, además ¿crees que le tengo miedo?

-¿Por qué están discutiendo ambos, eh?

-¡Jill! – Dijo viendo a su novia entrar- Te juro que no hice nada. Está bien Claire te doy mi permiso, pero tendré que hablar con el… tengo que irme-Chris dijo lo último a su hermana en un susurro y se fue o… más bien huyo de ese lugar

-¿Qué le pico a tu hermano?

-Nada cuñada, pero te lo agradezco- Claire se fue contenta junto con Rebecca quién también acababa de entrar junto con Billy

-_¿Me perdí de algo, que celebramos como para que Claire este tan feliz?_- se preguntó a sí misma Rebecca para ir con Chris y Barry.

Ada llevo a Steve al almacén de armería en donde abrió una caja con un código

-El Jefe me dijo que te las entregara

-¡Por Dios no lo puedo creer!- dijo Steve agarrando sus viejas Lugers de oro- ¿Cómo es que?...

-Logramos rescatarlas el mismo día que a ti, nuestro Jefe me dijo que te las entregara el día en que de verdad creía necesario y pues aquí están…

-¡Wow! Ada esto es… Gracias

-Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños o mejor como que ya eres todo un hombrecito, puesto que ya te vi de coqueto con la chica Redfield- ante este comentario Steve sólo soltó una risita y se sonrojo un poco

-Bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir?, así soy yo, además esa mujer me trae loco

-Está bien Steve, ya entendí, sólo quiero decirte que tengas cuidado, sabes muy bien que Wesker va tras nosotros dos especialmente

-Sí, lo sé- dijo Steve mirándola fijamente

-Esas armas son lo único que tenemos por si las cosas se complican- dijo la asiática señalando las Lugers- y sólo nosotros debemos saberlo así que recuerda mantenerlo en secreto

-Bien… eres como la hermana que nunca tuve, seria, me cuida y me salvaste de morir como un fenómeno- dijo saliendo de la armería

Ada sólo dejo escapar una risotada ante este comentario, aquel chico sí que sabía cómo hacerla reír. Desde que lo conoció le agrado, todo el tiempo que paso con él había aprendido muchas cosas del muchacho, incluso Steve le contaba a menudo de Claire y lo enamorado que estaba, así es como fueron transcurriendo los años y ambos se encariñaron el uno al otro como hermanitos, incluso en los cumpleaños de Ada, Steve siempre le regalaba algún detalle y viceversa.

Después de que Ada le diera las Lugers a Steve y que terminaran su pequeña charla los dos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban los chicos. Decidieron cerrar por un rato la cafetería para que pudieran organizarse bien y repasar lo que debían de hacer antes de irse.

-Jill, ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?-dijo Carlos.

-Claro, ¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno, he oído ciertos rumores y… quería que tú misma me dijeras si son verdad o no.

-Oh, ¿Es por lo de Chris y yo?-preguntó la rubia.

-Sí, quisiera saber si es cierto.-dijo Carlos sintiendo como un nudo se formaba en su garganta.

-Sí, Carlos, es verdad. Lamento que te hayas enterado por terceras personas y no por mí.-dijo Jill, evidentemente apenada.- Por eso ayer no dormí en la casa, me quede cuidando a Chris y bueno… me declaro su amor.

-Pero Jill, yo… yo también te amo.-dijo el latino tomando la mano de Jill y poniéndola cerca de su corazón.

-Lo lamento, Carlos. Pero siempre podrás contar conmigo en todo momento y en cualquier lugar.-dijo la chica de ojos grisáceos sonriéndole a Carlos.

-Y tú conmigo, preciosa.-termino de decir el castaño con ojos cristalinos.

-Gracias, Carlos.

Jill se sentía como verdadera basura, había lastimado a Carlos, y se podía notar a tres kilómetros. Pero supo que no era momento de reprocharse nada, en unos minutos partirían a una misión, tal vez la más importante de esos días, y no era buena idea pensar en nada más que en eso.

-¡Jilly, ven aquí!

-Perdona, Carlos. ¡Ya voy, Barry!

Aunque le doliera admitirlo, Jill estaba esperando a que alguien le llamara para acabar con ese incomodo momento, como siempre, Barry la había salvado. Nunca se le iba a olvidar todas esas veces que la saco de apuros en la Mansión Spencer. Desde ese momento, y para siempre, vería a Barry como su salvador.

-¿Qué pasa Barry?

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía un regalo para ti?-pregunto Barry divertido.

-¡Es cierto! ¿Por fin me lo darás?

-Así es, Jilly.

-¡Genial!-grito Jill y después se tapó con las manos la boca, había llamado la atención de todos en la cafetería.

-Bien, bien, ahora cierra los ojos y… estira las manos.-dijo el pelirrojo con una gran sonrisa aún en los labios.

Barry dejo una pequeña caja roja aterciopelada en las manos estiradas de Jill.

-¿Ya puedo abrirlos?-dijo la rubia ansiosa.

-Sí, abre los ojos.

-¡Que emoción!

-Bueno, ábrela.

Jill abrió con mucha ansiedad la cajita roja, hace mucho tiempo que no le regalaban algo sin razón, casi siempre era por su cumpleaños, o por navidad. Al terminar de abrir la caja Jill no podía creer lo que estaba viendo: Una Colt Python con calibre .357, igual a la que tenía Barry.

-¿Y bien? ¿Te gusto tu regalo?

-¡Pero claro Barry!-grito Jill dándole un abrazo.- ¡Es el mejor regalo que me han dado! ¡Muchas Gracias!

-De nada Jilly, es lo menos que te mereces. Había querido dártela desde hace tiempo pero preferí esperar, y este es el momento indicado para que tú la tengas.

-¿Dónde la has conseguido?

-Te diré un secreto-Barry se acercó a Jill y le dijo en el oído: Es una de mi colección.

-Eres el mejor, Barry. Muchas gracias, la cuidare con mi vida. Y si me permites la usare hoy mismo.

-Claro que sí, para eso te la di- dijo Barry guiñándole un ojo a la rubia.- Ahora, si me lo permites, iré a dar un último vistazo a las demás armas.

-Claro Barry, adelante y otra vez, muchas gracias.

La rubia se quedó admirando la preciosa magnum que le acaba de regalar Barry, no podía creer lo que tenía en las manos, desde que estaba en los S.T.A.R.S siempre le había encantado el arma del pelirrojo y más de una vez quiso conseguir una como esa, pero aunque fuera agente de las fuerzas especiales de Raccoon City y no ganara mal, no estaba a su alcance una pistola como esa, se conformaba con la Baretta de 9mm reglamentaria de los S.T.A.R.S.

-Barry se lució con tu regalo.

-¡Chris! Me asustaste.-dijo la chica de ojos grises sobresaltada- Tienes razón, es hermosa.

-No tanto como tú. –dijo el abrasándola.

-Chris, no hagas eso. Me sonrojas.-dijo Jill- Además, tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer.

-Tienes razón, iré a preguntarle a Carlos si ya tiene los explosivos.-termino diciendo Chris, no sin antes robarle un beso a su novia.- _Me encanta como suena eso, mi novia.-_pensaba el castaño.

Mientras los chicos de la BSAA alistaban los últimos detalles para salir hacia la misión, en Utah Wesker y Sherry se encontraban haciendo "lo usual" en las instalaciones.

-¿Cómo va el experimento?-pregunto Wesker.

-Normal.- contesto Sherry fríamente.

-¿Cuánto has administrado?

-Solamente diez mililitros, supongo que Rebecca habrá administrado lo mismo.

-Supongo que sí, no puede comenzar con dosis altas, primero tiene que saber qué es lo que provocan diez mililitros del virus.

-Totalmente de acuerdo. Cuando administre más de cincuenta mililitros y no haya encontrado algo para controlarlo, tendrá muchos problemas.

-Buen trabajo Sherry, ahora sólo hay que ver las reacciones en esta pequeña lagartija- dijo Wesker sonriendo de lado viendo en a través de un cristal una lagartija, común y corriente

De nuevo en la base de la BSAA, todos ya estaban más que listos para partir, había ya 2 helicópteros en sus posiciones, sólo esperaban que el capitán diera la orden.

Todos llevaban un uniforme parecido, excepto Ada y Steve. Los trajes de hombres constaban de un pantalón tipo militar de varías bolsas y flexible, una camisa de botones con manga corta y holgadas para mayor comodidad y con el emblema de la BSAA en la manga derecha , botas de combate negras excepto las de Barry que eran cafés, y un chaleco antibalas con la funda de los cuchillos. (Solo para los que llevaban uno)

El uniforme de las mujeres constaban también del pantalón tipo militar con sólo dos bolsas, pero espaciosas. Una playera en cuello "v" y pegado de tela de algodón y licra, al igual que los hombres con el emblema de la BSAA sólo que esta la tenía en la manga izquierda, botines de combate y chaleco antibalas de Kevlar.

Los uniformes eran de tres colores de acuerdo a los gustos de los muchachos. El color verde lo llevaban: Chris, Carlos, Sheva y Rebecca. El azul: Jill, Leon y Billy y el rojo: Claire y Barry

Solamente Steve y Ada usaron diferentes uniformes, ambos color negro con chaleco antibalas, Steve con pantalón tipo militar y botas de combate y Ada con un pantalón pegado de una tela resistente al fuego, ambos llevaban en la parte trasera de sus chalecos el emblema de su corporación, ambos con camisas a su medida, hecha especialmente para ellos, claro que como buena agente a Ada no le podía faltar sus tacones de 7.5 cm y el adorno en su manga derecha con una mariposa carmesí.

Con respecto a sus armas Chris estaba equipado con su M92SF con balas de Parabellum y un rifle Dragunov SVD. Jill llevaba su nueva Colt Python, una ametralladora Uzi y la reglamentaria de que usaban los S.T.A.R.S por si acaso. Leon su vieja estándar 9 mm, su Desert Eagle 50AE Magnum de reserva y su infalible cuchillo. Billy llevaba una escopeta Jail Breaker potente con una capacidad de 12 balas y rápida al cargar y como la mayoría una Baretta de 9mm. Rebecca equipaba una TMP con un calibre de 9 x 19 y su estuche de primeros auxilios. Claire cargaba una revolver S&W modelo 29 con un calibre de .44 Magnum y una Beretta 92 de repuesto. Barry llevaba su magnum Broken Butterfly y su pistola 9 mm Samurai Edge. Carlos llevaba una Eagle 6.0 con 90 balas de repuesto, un rifle de asalto M-16 y varios tipos de pólvora en la cual destacaba la pólvora negra y explosivos como la dinamita Goma-2 (es efectivo en explosiones potentes si de huidas se trata), emulsiones útiles en el agua, las llamadas granadas "piña" y cegadoras, que eran las básicas. Steve cargaba con sus Lugers de oro y también una 9mm. Sheva tenía también experiencia en la utilización de cuchillos así que sólo cargo eso y una Beretta 96. Por último Ada llevaba su escopeta del 12 con mecanismo de corredora muy potente y una Blacktail 9mm.

Chris vio que el uniforme que llevaban era parecido al de los S.T.A.R.S, de hecho ellos lo querían así para hacerle honor a su antigua institución… ver a Jill con ese traje, muy parecido al que llevaba en los acontecimientos de la Mansión Spencer, lo hizo recordar…

-Jill- el chico Redfield agarro de la mano a la mencionada- esto me trae recuerdos de aquella misión que nos cambió la vida…

-Chris…

-No, déjame continuar…Jill yo te amo, daría mi vida por ti, escucha si crees que esto es realmente peligroso y me dices que abortemos la misión, lo haremos, no quiero perderte… nunca

-Chris, contigo yo sé que estaré a salvo, y cumpliremos esta misión te lo aseguro.

-Te amo.

-Yo también te amo- ambos sellaron esas palabras con un beso tierno y delicado que a más de uno sorprendieron entre ellos Carlos y Sheva. Claro que a Carlos no le sorprendía, si no que le molestaba en lo más profundo de su alma.

Llegando al helipuerto Chris se coloco en frente de sus compañeros y junto a él se encontraba el Jefe de la Anti-Umbrella, el cual tenía dos valijas a sus pies.

-Bien antes de partir Ada y Steve les entregare algo, son unos pequeños obsequios… Steve ven.

Steve se coloco en frente de su Jefe y este le entrego un dispositivo electrónico.

-Úsalo por si hay dificultades hijo, cuídate.

-Gracias, señor- Steve se retiro brindándole una sonrisa sincera al Jefe.

-Ada ven querida- la chica asiática se acerco a él y este le entrego una pequeña caja negra- cuídala, ya sabes qué es esto, es sólo en caso de emergencia, no debes permitir que Albert descubra su verdadera localización.

-De acuerdo, no se preocupe, esa ha sido mi misión desde siempre.

-Eres una gran agente… cuídate linda y cuida al pequeño Steve

-Bien- fue lo último que dijo la asiática antes de volver con los demás.

-Suerte…

Aquel hombre era una muy buena persona, agradable y bondadosa, siempre estuvo pendiente de los demás y jamás dejaba atrás a su equipo, era todo lo contrario a Albert Wesker. Desde que Ada comenzó a trabajar para el encontró muchas habilidades en la morena, al igual que al pelirrojo le hallo su fortaleza… esos dos chicos era lo más valioso para su organización y para él, les recordaba a sus nietos, quienes murieron en el desastre de Raccoon, desde ese entonces el juro vengarse de Umbrella. Se sabía que él conocía a Wesker, trabajo con él o algo por estilo pero jamás se intereso ni le gusto la forma en las que Albert hacía las cosas, así le fue agarrando rencor y decidió crear su propia corporación, especializada en investigaciones solamente, además de ser una academia en donde los mejores agentes y espías se formaban y trabajaban en ella… sólo una cosa detestaba aquel hombre de cabello cano: la traición y Wesker era un traidor, un traidor que se encargaría de destruir

-Muchachos, hoy es el día en que mandaremos a Wesker al infierno… quiero decirles que tal vez hoy se pierdan vidas, pero no será en vano, permanezcan unidos, somos un equipo… aquí hay gente preparada: desde los ex miembros de los STARS, agentes gubernamentales, equipo de la BSAA, un gran marine, agentes que trabajaban para Umbrella, todos hoy nos unimos con un solo propósito… derrocar a Wesker y con él a Umbrella ¡Restauraremos el mundo!

-Bien dicho Chris, ese desgraciado conocerá a los verdaderos "survivors"- dijo Barry animado, subiendo al helicóptero

-Vámonos muchachos- ordeno Chris y todos empezaron sus formaciones de acuerdo a sus equipos: Bravo y Alfa

El primero en partir fue el Alfa seguido del Bravo

-Hermano… tal vez no sea el momento, pero ¿Por qué no me toco con Steve?- pregunto Claire

-¡Claire! Por Dios sí que eres impertinente.

-Sólo preguntaba- dijo frunciendo el ceño

Chris suspiro en signo de resignación- Steve está más acostumbrado al estilo de la agente Wong, ha sido compañeros durante un tiempo y…

-Sí, pero te olvidas que yo también trabaje en equipo con él en Rockfort.- interrumpió Claire.

-Sera para la próxima Claire. Por ahora concéntrate en esta misión, ¿Quieres?

-Está bien Chris.- dijo la pelirroja con un tono evidente de enojo.

-Chris, deja de molestarla. Es solo una jovencita.- le menciono Barry al castaño en el oído.

El pelirrojo rió ante la reacción de Chris, quien había torcido la boca y los ojos en señal de desaprobación. Barry sabia como eran las muchachitas de la edad de Claire, bueno, un poco más jóvenes. Sus hijas estaban pasando por esa etapa y él se sentía muy incómodo por los muchachos que le presentaban, ninguno de ellos le había agradado para alguna de sus hijas y siempre le pedía al Señor que el siguiente fuera mejor. Casi nunca se lo cumplía.

Leon, por su parte, estaba muy callado. Indagando en los acontecimientos descubrió que era el único, junto con Sheva y Carlos que no tenía a la mujer que amaba. (En caso de Sheva, al hombre) Ni siquiera sabía si Ada lo amaba. Tal vez ya era un caso perdido, tal vez necesitaba conocer gente nueva, tal vez tenía que contarle a alguien sobre eso, tal vez a Claire. Ella era su mejor amiga, su compañera. Si necesitaba algo, solo le llamaba a la pelirroja, salían juntos, iban al cine o a comer algo, la navidad pasada la había pasado en su casa. Fue una de sus mejores navidades, por cierto.

De pronto la persona en la que estaba pensando llamo su atención.

-¿Qué tienes Leon?- pregunto la chica preocupada.

-Nada, Claire. Estaba pensando en la misión.- mintió Leon con facilidad.

-¿Preocupado?

-No, solo tengo curiosidad de saber quién es la "nueva conquista" de Wesker.-dijo el rubio haciendo señas con las manos para simular las comillas.

-Yo también, no sé qué clase de persona podría ser capaz de aguantar a ese monstro.-dijo la chica de ojos azules angustiada.

-Ya lo averiguaremos.- musitó Leon pasando un brazo por los hombros de Claire y sacudiéndola un poco. Claire asintió y recargo su cabeza en el hombro de Leon por un momento.

Mientras tanto en el segundo helicóptero.

Al parecer, los únicos que no estaban tan nerviosos eran Billy y Rebecca. No decían nada, pero para ellos no había silencios incomodos, tan solo bastaba con mirar los ojos del otro para saber que se amaban.

-No son tan discretos como creen.- les dijo Carlos en un susurro y con cierto tono de diversión.

-Veo que tu sí.

-Claro Billy, no me gusta que las personas se enteren de lo de las demás personas si estas no quieren.

Billy sonrió de lado y miro a través de la ventanilla

Ahora llegaba el momento en que destruirían a Wesker o así lo planeaba ¿lo lograrían?, era la única pregunta que se formulaba en la cabeza de todos los survivors.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okeit, este capi, sí iba a ser más largo pero pues ya decidimos cortar y lo último que nos queda decir también es GRACIAS por su ENORME paciencia, y por su apoyo, que no sabriamos que hacer sin esta! xD<strong>_

_**y emmm pues esperamos no tardar en actualizar, que yo creo que las actualizaciones serán mensuales, ósea cada mes y si da tiempo en vacaciones quincenales (si nos va bien) jejeje...**_

_**mmm ¿que más? ah cierto!, a las lectoras de **Hell's Angel** escrito por Dann', dice que espera también publicar pronto, anda trabajando arduamente y también tenemos otros proyectos en marcha les doy un adelanto: **_

_**1.- Por parte mía, (Feer') 2 fic's... un Rebecca & Billy; y un 'Cleon' (después explicaré el porqué de el cleon o jajaja)- [sigo siendo partidaria de Ada & Leon]**_

_**2.- Por parte de Dany... la verdad no sé, me platico acerca de un Cleon también, pero no sé eso esta en veremos por lo tanto sólo esten al pendiente de su fic Jill & Albert jajaja**_

_**3.- Por parte de las dos... estamos pensando en un especial de festividades (lo más seguro será de navidad), y queremos también un tipo reality! así que estas locas ideas tenemos en mente, cualquier cosa que quieran saber click en 'review' comentan y preguntan jeee...**_

_**4.- Cualquier petición que quieran hacer nos la dicen, checamos y veremos si está dentro de las posibilidades ;)**_

_**Entre tantoo! GRACIAS!**_

_**atte.- ƒeer' & dαnn'**_


	9. Descubriendo el plan de Albert

**Hola Hola! :D Lamentamos de verdad tanto retraso de nuestra parte pero ahora si ocurrió algo serio y grave bueno a mi (feer) la verdad es que les contaré, Un día saliendo de la prepa iba caminando tranquilamente por la calle cuando senti un golpe, así es una camioneta Ford Expedition color beige me había atropeyado, estuve mal de mi mano derecha, por eso no podía escribir, y la verdad no pude reunirme con Dany para decirle mis ideas o cosas por el estilo de verdad lo siento, ahora sí, que la señora de la camioneta tuvo la culpa! ¬¬**

**Y bueno aparte, exámenes, tareas, luego se me había borrado el caí que según yo guarde cuidadosamente pero que cuando busque ya no estaba u.u', me sentí deprimida ese día, que ni ganas tuve de repetirlo hasta el siguiente día en la noche xD, **

**También, no sé que complicaciones tuvo Dann' según yo la castigaron jajaja (qué bueno) bueno no, estemmm pues la verdad si estamos muy apenadas ESPERAMOS QUE NO NOS DEJEN DE APOYAR ponemos nuestro mejor esfuerzo y creatividad para hacer la historia original y no tan repetitiva pero de todas formas gracias por leernos n.n**

**Atte. ƒeer'**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI.<strong>

_Descubriendo el plan de Albert_

8:15 a.m.

Ubicación: Las afueras de Utah

- Señor Wesker, han sido detectados dos helicópteros presidenciales… ¿mandamos a los bombardeos?- pregunto un militar de la "desaparecida" Umbrella.

- No… déjalos que lleguen, no queremos que nuestros amigos malgasten energías.- el rubio sonrió con malicia. _Las necesitaran aquí adentro.- _dijo para sus adentros.

….

Los helicópteros con el emblema presidencial (que Leon se encargo de conseguir) aterrizaron… no quisieron ser tan obvios con los helicópteros especiales de la BSAA, pero si llamaron la atención, pues por aquella ciudad no se veía a diario gente del gobierno.

- Bien hemos llegado-dijo el capitán de la BSAA bajando del helicóptero primero para tomar la mano de Jill y ayudarla a bajar.

- Bueno Chris ¿ahora en qué nos trasladaremos?-le pregunto Rebecca caminando hacia el equipo Alfa.

- Se supone que habrían vehículos aquí-dijo el hombre observando el perímetro, confundido.

- No quedará de otra que transportarnos en nuestras Dodge.-dijo Barry como si fuera tan obvio.

-¿Dodge?- preguntó Jill

- Sí querida Jilly en nuestras Dodge patas- Barry rió de su propio comentario y los demás sólo lo miraron de una forma con la que querían decir: _Hay Barry_

- Ahem… viejo, creo que la edad ya te está pesando- le puso una mano en su hombro derecho Chris

- ¿Qué? ¿Alguien tiene que tener una actitud favorable no?... _la juventud de ahora está de mal en peor_- Pensó el pelirrojo.

De pronto se escucharon motores y aparecieron dos camionetas negras blindadas, las cuales eran conducidas por el Jefe de la corporación anti-Umbrella a través de un control vía satelital.

- De esto estaba hablando…- dijo Chris sonriendo como niño pequeño en Navidad.

- Bien hay que darnos prisa- comento Carlos algo irritado.

Ambos equipos subieron todo el equipaje y armamento y las abordaron para ir directamente a una fábrica abandonada al otro lado de la ciudad pues se sabía que en el subterráneo estaban los laboratorios, la ciudad era poco concurrida, pero había gente transitando y las dos Jeep fueron el blanco de ojos curiosos. Pero los agentes no les prestaron mucha atención, ellos iban a lo que iban.

- Claire… dices que a unos 10 km de la fábrica ¿están cercados?- pregunto Leon ya cuando se encontraban en las camionetas, en la del equipo Alfa iban Chris, Jill, Claire y Leon, ya que Barry tenía que estar con Carlos y Sheva en la primera parte de la misión, la pelirroja y el ojiazul iban en la parte trasera de la camioneta, Chris iba manejando y Jill era la copiloto.

- Así es… fue complicado entrar pues tiene puertas magnéticas que necesitan un código, supongo que fueron las medidas que tomaron por si se propagaba una epidemia… cuando entramos el lugar estaba infestado de zombies y BOW's… pero no comprendo, si Wesker está aquí, ¿por qué deja libres a esas cosas…?

- Tal vez es parte de su plan…

- ¿Nadie se acerca a la fábrica?- preguntó Jill volteándose para ver a Claire.

- No, los habitantes de aquí dicen que hay policías cuidando que nadie entre… aunque para ser franca son algo lentos esos tipos.

- Así que ¿sólo es cuestión de disparar eh?- pregunto Leon en un tono burlón

- Tú no cambias…- suspiro Claire

- Bien muchachos estamos por llegar-les dijo Jill

- Hay que estar preparados… Leon conéctame con el equipo Bravo- le ordenó Chris

Leon activo el radio para comunicarse con el equipo Bravo para que Redfield les diera las indicaciones.

- Aquí Alfa ¿me escuchan?

- Aquí Bravo, te recibo- respondió Rebecca

- Perfecto.-dijo Chris.- Rebecca, cuando estemos a pocos metros de la cerca, dejaremos las camionetas y nos acercaremos a pie. Ustedes irán por la izquierda de la entrada principal y nosotros a la derecha, si no encuentran otra entrada o si se topan con algún oficial regresen inmediatamente al punto de control y nos veremos ahí. ¿Entendido?

- Si Chris.- respondieron todos al unísono.

- ¿Cuánto es el tiempo límite para encontrar otra entrada?- pregunto Sheva.

- 45 minutos, no creo que necesitemos mas.- dijo Chris del otro lado del radio.

Efectivamente, 30 minutos después habían encontrado cada uno una entrada distinta. Entrar fue fácil para los dos equipos, no habían encontrado ningún policía ni ningún zombie y después de todo ¿Quién no podía usar un arma para volar ese candado? Claro que el equipo Alfa quiso hacerlo, un poco, por la manera convencional y dejaron a Jill encargarse de la cerradura, mientras que el equipo Bravo opto por tomar la escopeta de Billy para romperlo. No le disparo, solo lo golpeo.

Ya con los auriculares puestos, cada equipo se separó para el reconocimiento del lugar. El equipo Bravo había entrado por una puerta secundaria, tal vez una salida de emergencia, y la entrada que encontró el equipo Alfa los dirigió de nuevo a la entrada principal.

- Bien chicos, aquí es cuando nos separamos.- dijo Chris. Claramente Barry se había separado antes, pues él iba con Carlos y Sheva.

- Muy bien, nos veremos aquí en… ¿Qué les parece… una hora y media?- pregunto Leon.

- Estupendo, pero demos 10 minutos más, ¿de acuerdo?- sugirió Jill.

- De acuerdo.

Al terminar de determinar el tiempo en el que se verían de nuevo, avisaron también al equipo Bravo. Cada pareja, de cada equipo, llevaba consigo una copia de los planos del lugar, así que no era muy difícil saber por dónde estaban.

- ¿No te parece raro?- pregunto Claire a su compañero, ya cuando llevaban un buen tramo de camino recorrido.

- ¿Qué?

- Esto- respondió Claire señalando el lugar en donde estaban.- hace apenas unos meses, cuando nos vimos, estábamos tomando un delicioso café, quitados de la pena, disfrutando de la vida, sin preocupaciones y de pronto… ¡PAM!- Leon pego un pequeño saltito por la acción de la pelirroja.- De vuelta a la realidad, estamos en un lugar de muerte, preocupados porque no sabemos lo que nos espera ni si saldremos con vida de esta.- termino Claire, un poco alterada.

- Cálmate, yo sé que esto es raro, créeme que no pensé que la próxima vez que saliéramos seria de esta manera.- dijo Leon tratando de animar a su compañera- Además, tú sabes que siempre salimos con vida. Tal vez en malas condiciones, pero con vida. Es como si estuviéramos en un bar- Este comentario basto para que la pelirroja riera un poco, y Leon se dio por bien servido.

Mientras tanto, del otro lado de las instalaciones, los miembros del equipo Bravo hacían sus exploraciones sin ninguna novedad, en diferentes partes del lugar.

- Ada, me estoy aburriendo como ostra.- dijo Steve con tono decepcionado.

- ¿Y qué esperabas? Todavía no vamos más abajo, recuerda:

- La acción siempre está en el fondo- finalizo Steve antes que Ada, tratando de imitar una voz aguda.- Siempre me lo dices.

- No es para que me hagas burla, es la verdad.

- No te estoy haciendo burla, y mejor ya deja de hablar, me aburres más.

- Que graciosito.- termino Ada fastidiada. ¿_Qué quiere insinuar este chamaco? ¿Qué soy aburrida? ¡Bah! Blasfemias… o, ¿no?_  
>….<p>

Albert Wesker se sorprendió al ver algo que, de verdad, no se esperaba ver. Steve Burnside y la maldita traidora de Ada Wong. ¿Qué acaso ese imbécil de Burnside no moriría nunca? Ya se parecía a Valentine, esa perra también se salvó de muchas en diferentes momentos de su vida. Es más, se parecía a toda esa bola de "survivors", como se hacían llamar, claro que él los prefería llamar "indeseados", "pedazos de mierda" o cualquier cosa que se le viniera a la mente. El rubio estrello sus puños contra la mesa.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Sherry.

- Nada importante. ¿Ya divisaste a Claire y a Leon?

- Si, siguen igual que antes.- menciono la rubia con un suspiro lleno de tristeza, aun se sentía decepcionada por lo que esos dos le hicieron en el pasado, Claire no cumplió su promesa, y Leon tampoco hizo nada. El único que la ayudo, fuera por conveniencia o no, era el hombre que tenía enfrente: Albert Wesker.

- Vamos Sherry, no valen la pena. Ya los haremos pagar, ¿de acuerdo?

- Sé que lo haces más por ti que por mí. Pero de igual forma estoy de acuerdo.

- Bien, ahora, alístate. Ya pronto será la hora de aparecernos.

- Lo tienes todo calculado.- dijo Sherry en tono de afirmación.

Albert se limitó a asentir, arrogante como siempre.

….

En parte oeste del las instalaciones caminaban alerta Sheva, Barry y Carlos… cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que Barry decidió hablar.

-Así que ¿cómo tomaste lo de Jill y Chris?- pregunto inocentemente Burton a Carlos.

-Ja, ¿cómo quieres que lo tome?... Estoy feliz ¿no notas mi sonrisa?- y mostró una sonrisa más falsa que la del mismo Wesker.

-Escucha Carlos, sé que no fue muy de tu agrado…

-Corrección, nada de mi agrado- Interrumpió Carlos.

-Chico, debes entender… Jilly y Chris ya tenían una historia, esto tarde o temprano iba pasar y mira que ocurrió bastante tarde, diez años callándose eso que sentían…

-¿A qué quieres llegar?-Carlos se detuvo, volviendo a interrumpir a Barry y mirándolo fijamente.

-Debes olvidar a Jill Valentine.

-Mátame, pero eso jamás pasará, puede que Redfield la tenga pero ella jamás saldrá de aquí-se señalo la cabeza- y mucho menos de aquí- bajo su mano y la apunto hacía su corazón.

Barry negó suavemente con la cabeza y le dedico una sonrisa de ¿_qué remedio? _Y siguieron caminando cuando el mismo pelirrojo se percato de que Sheva se había alejado lo suficiente como para no escucharlos

-Hey niña- le dijo a Sheva y por ende ésta volteo.

-¿Qué sucede?- dijo en tono calmado y dirigiendo su vista al piso.

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar… es arriesgado que nos separemos, recuerda somos un equipo y nadie deja atrás a nadie.

-Lo sé Barry…-suspiró Sheva.

-Déjame adivinar… ¿te encariñaste con Redfield eh?- Carlos la miro con una sonrisa ladina.

-Cl-cla-¡claro que no! Tú no eres nadie como para decirme eso, tú no sabes qué relación tuve con Chris- le reclamo la morena.

-Ja, ¿vez? ¿Sientes lo que yo?... al menos alguien me entiende.

-Ya basta los dos parecen chiquillos… deben de entender que ahora esos dos están juntos-intervino Barry.

-En ese momento… odie a Jill… por haberme quitado a Chris- Susurro Alomar entrecortadamente.

-Sheva, no es momento de resentimientos- Barry coloco una mano sobre su hombro y le dio una sonrisa que ella correspondió.

Carlos bufó y siguió caminando – compañeros ya vamos retrasados, es mejor darnos prisa.

De repente se escucho como algo caía e inmediatamente apuntaron sus armas hacía la dirección del ruido.

-¿Qué fue eso?- preguntó Sheva.

-No lo sé pero hay que estar alertas- respondió Barry.

-Al parecer… aquí comenzará la acción- completó Carlos.

Se volvió a escuchar otro ruido ahora en la dirección contraria y ambos se movieron apuntando en todas direcciones, la luz era muy tenue y no se tenía demasiada visibilidad… un gruñido se dejo escapar a las espaldas de Sheva, está volteo y observo que un zombie se dirigía torpemente hacia ella, no vacilo y disparó 3 veces dándole la última en la cabeza.

-Sheva ¿estás bien?- dijo Barry acercándose a ella.

-Sí, gracias.

-¡Cuidado!- Carlos disparó a las espaldas de Burton dando en el blanco el primer tiro – El sonido los ha empezado a atraer.

-Es mejor seguir, este lugar está muy encerrado y así no podremos con la multitud que aparezca- sugirió Barry.

Ambos asintieron y caminaron por el gran pasillo saliendo de aquella sala que a simple vista se veía como un salón de conferencias.

…

-¿Escuchaste eso?- preguntó Jill al capitán de la BSAA.

-Sí, ya abrieron fuego… eso quiere decir que han empezado a aparecer.

-Solo espero que no salgan heridos.

-Tranquila Jill, son profesionales… saben lo que hacen.

-Bien, sigamos.

….

Dos siluetas caminaban con armas en mano.

-¿En dónde se supone que estamos?

-Creo que aquí es el laboratorio A-0 – dijo la muchacha de cabellos cortos a Billy mirando el mapa.

-Entonces aquí están las mutaciones de primer ciclo.

-¿Primer ciclo?

-Algo escuche a unos guardias de que aquí estaban las mutaciones "menos peligrosas".

-¿Cómo cuáles son esas?- preguntó curiosa la chica Chambers.

-Son los infectados por el T-virus, los zombies 'normales' por así decirlo.

-¿Y las de segundo ciclo?

-Serían como las BOW, los chupadores y esos fenómenos.

-¿Cuántos ciclos hay?

-Hasta donde sé, sólo son tres… la tercera son los…

-Tyrant.- Completo Rebecca, estremeciéndose ante sus recuerdos.

De repente se escucho un extraño gruñido que provenía del siguiente laboratorio el A-4 "Mutaciones sin control", ambos vieron aquel nombre en la puerta y Billy optó por pasarlos de largo para no tener complicaciones si alguno de los dos salía herido, así que Rebecca coincidió con él y siguieron su ruta original.

Mientras tanto en el estacionamiento

-Ven- dijo la mujer china a Steve.

-¿Viste algo?- le preguntó con cautela.

-Escucha.

Ambos podían oír el sonido de ciertos pasos que provenían de arriba – Tal vez sea una rata – dijo Burnside sin mucha preocupación, aunque después se escucho un rugido al aire.

-Steve Burnside, eso definitivamente no fue de una rata- Ada apunto pronto con su arma y el chico hiso lo mismo con sus Lungers.

-Al parecer tenías razón, la acción está aquí abajo.

Terminando de decir esa frase se sintió un ligero temblor y de arriba cayo una criatura que parecía ser una BOW más, definitivamente, hecha por Wesker. Tenía cierto parecido con los chupadores, sólo que esta se erguía y caminaba en dos patas, no tenía la extensa lengua como los antes mencionados, pero tenía tentáculos parecidos a los de Némesis. Inmediatamente Ada y Steve atacaron, pero el cuerpo de aquella cosa parecía estar blindado pues las balas no le surtían ningún efecto. La criatura rápidamente intentó golpear a la espía y esta la esquivo ágilmente dando una voltereta y pateando la espalda de aquella BOW.

-¡Steve vete!

-Estás loca mujer… sabes que odio huir y más en situaciones como estas.

-Si nos matan a los dos no tendrá caso haber venido hasta acá.

-Vaya, la agente Wong tiene toda la razón Stevy- una voz de un hombre que ellos conocían más que bien se escucho por un alta voz.

-¡Wesker! Maldito hijo de puta, ¡En dónde te escondes!

-Modera tu lenguaje Steve… a tu querida Claire no le gustará escucharte hablar así ¿no crees?

-¿Claire? ¡¿Qué le hiciste Wesker?

-Nada, aún.

-Albert, sabes que te encontraremos de nada sirve que te ocultes maldito canalla.

-¡Ada! Tiempo sin vernos eh, espera esa frase… oh cierto, esa frase se la decías a Leon, bien creo que pronto no la utilizarás nunca más, que se diviertan.

-¡Wesker!- llamaron al unísimo cuando sintieron que la criatura se levantaba ambos voltearon, era hora de enfrentarla.

Ambos comenzaron a disparar, ya que Ada sabía que no podría convencer a Steve de irse, además de que necesitaba toda la ayuda posible.

-¡Steve! ¡Cúbrete tras ese auto!-gritaba Ada, por arriba de su hombro.

-¡Vamos juntos!

-Bien, muévete.

Durante más o menos cinco minutos los dos estuvieron evitando a la criatura y disparando cuando podían. Ya se estaban hartando, así que decidieron pedir refuerzos.

-¡Equipos Alfa y Bravo, se solicitan refuerzos en el Estacionamiento E4! ¡Rápido!- gritaba Ada.

….

Jill y Chris no habían tenido tanta acción en esa parte de las instalaciones, la verdad, se estaban aburriendo demasiado.

Pero su aburrimiento paso rápido cuando escuchó la radio:

-¡Equipos Alfa y Bravo, se solicitan refuerzos en el Estacionamiento E4! ¡Rápido!- escucharon que Ada grito. Rápidamente buscaron el estacionamiento que dijo Ada pero se dieron cuenta de que llegarían demasiado tarde, porque estaban demasiado lejos. No les quedo de otra más que esperar que alguien más estuviera lo suficientemente cerca para ayudar a sus amigos. Y mientras se ocuparían de encontrar más información.

…..

El corazón de Leon se detuvo cuando escucho a Ada pedir ayuda, no quería que nada malo le pasara y ni que decir de Claire, ella casi se desmaya al recordar que Steve iba con ella los dos vieron en el mapa la ubicación que la asiática les había enviado por radio pero, al igual que Jill y Chris, estaban lejos de ese lugar. Pero no hicieron caso a esto, y corrieron para tratar llegar lo más pronto posible.

Doblaron por varios pasillos y se toparon con varios zombies pero no les hicieron caso, en ese momento los zombies eran lo que menos les preocupaban. Al doblar un nuevo pasillo ambos se quedaron pasmados, no podían creer lo que tenían en frente, o mejor dicho, a _QUIEN _tenían enfrente…

….

Carlos, Sheva y Barry se encontraban buscando información y, bueno, ¿Por qué no? también zombies, pero no encontraban nada, cuando… Oyeron a Ada pedir refuerzos, se oía desesperada y no dudaron en acudir a su llamado.

El camino hacia el Estacionamiento E4 se les hizo eterno, pero afortunadamente llegaron cuando los dos muchachos aún seguían con vida y estaban cubiertos detrás de una camioneta.

Inmediatamente comenzaron a disparar, ya que los otros dos chicos estaban en riesgo.

Carlos corrió agazapado hasta colocarse detrás de una columna cercana a la gran BOW que tenían en frente, mientras Barry y Sheva solo corrieron a las columnas que estaban a los lados del pequeño elevador que usaron para bajar.

El estacionamiento no era nada del otro mundo, bien podría pasar por el estacionamiento de un supermercado o de una plaza. Solamente había, como máximo, 10 autos aparcados (ya que algunos otros estaban destruidos por la BOW).

Todos los presentes disparaban a diestra y siniestra contra la horrible abominación que tenían enfrente.

-¡Ada, Steve! ¿Están bien?-grito Carlos por encima de los rugidos del monstruo, aun disparándole.

-¡Sí! ¡No se preocupen por nosotros! ¡Preocúpense por eso!- gritó también Steve señalando a la criatura

-Steve- le dijo la asiática- buscaré su punto débil distráelo lo más que puedas

-De acuerdo

Ada corrió y se oculto atrás de un muro que estaba justo al lado izquierdo de la BOW, Steve disparo para distraerla lo más posible y esta fue directamente hacía el, Steve se alejo de su escondite y la BOW aventó el carro con una de sus grandes y afiladas garras seguido de un gruñido, Steve se veía acorralado cuando Sheva disparo a su espalda y el Tyrant giró violentamente hacia la chica Alomar liberando cierto ácido de su estómago en dónde se asomaba una pequeña boca con un ojo dentro

_Ese es_- pensó Ada al ver la reacción violenta de la BOW- al estómago muchachos- grito Ada empezando a disparar cuándo el Tyrant se cubrió esa parte con una especie de coraza, entonces Carlos le lanzo un gas cegador y en su desesperación la BOW descubrió de nuevo su punto débil y fue cuando de nuevo los 5 dispararon de nuevo, Oliveira logro divisar atrás de la BOW es carro que hacía un momento había aventado esa cosa, tenía un agujero por donde escurría un chorrito de gasolina._ Perfecto_ corrió y disparo para hacer retroceder a la BOW

-Ada el carro- le dijo Carlos, la espía observó atrás del Tyrant y cuando Carlos le lanzó otra cegadora Ada aprovecho para comenzar a empujarlo con varios golpes y patadas, hasta que llego al punto exacto Carlos saco una bomba que al parecer era muy riesgosa y les dijo a sus compañeros-ocúltense atrás de un muro resistente- los otros 3 hicieron caso y así lo hicieron

-Lánzalo- grito la chica Wong cuándo se alejaba corriendo de la BOW, Carlos la lanzo al percibir una distancia en la que no pudiera afectar la reacción de la explosión a la espía, pero el Tyrant en un movimiento le lanzó un pedazo de vehículo a Ada dejándola inconsciente, cuando el explosivo estalló, rápidamente Carlos cubrió a Ada.

-¡Ada!- grito Steve cuando el ruido de la explosión termino y corrió hacia donde los dos agentes habían quedado, pudo ver a un gravemente herido Carlos y a una inconsciente y lastimada Ada ambos con quemaduras y golpes en todo el cuerpo, especialmente Ada le sangraba la cabeza por aquel golpe que el Tyrant le había proporcionado

-Tenemos que llamar a Rebecca- dijo inmediatamente Sheva y Barry agarró la radio y empezó a comunicar a los demás

-Aquí Barry, tenemos dos heridos oficial Chambers requerimos tu presencia en el estacionamiento E4

…..

En el lugar de Rebecca y Billy…

-Al parecer hay heridos Billy revisa en el mapa una ruta rápida.

-Estamos en las sala B6 tendremos que bajar 3 pisos hay unos elevadores al lado de los laboratorios privados, es arriesgado pasar por allí y la ruta de evacuación está del otro lado, tendríamos que rodear y llegar a la sala B9 para llegar a la otra ruta tardaríamos más pero también es más segura, recuerdo que en los laboratorios privados sólo Wesker tenía acceso junto con otros 2 científicos.

-Entonces vayamos a rodear-dijo decidida Rebecca.

Ambos salieron de aquella sala y empezaron a dirigirse hacia las rutas escogidas, ciertamente haber ido por el otro camino hubiera sido demasiado peligroso incluso no hubieran salido con vida, en su camino se toparon con varios zombies que se encargaron de matar fácilmente llegaron a la sala B9 algo que llamo la atención a Rebecca fue un folder en buen estado no se lo pensó dos veces y lo tomo ¿un descuido de Wesker al dejarlo allí? ¿Alguna investigación de uno de los científicos? ¿Estarían _Descubriendo el plan de Albert_? Mil preguntas rondaban por su cabeza pero la prioridad que tenía era llegar y esperar que nada malo les hubiera pasado a sus camaradas. _Por favor, por favor, que así sea._-pensaba Becca.

….

-¿Sh-Sherry?-dijo Claire.

….

* * *

><p><strong>Bien ¿qué tal? no encontrabamos la mejor manera de entablar a todos los personajes, es difícil cuando son tantos, describir sus emociones, reacciones lo que estan pensando en ese momento es complicado relacionarlos entre sí pero pues se ha logrado de cierta manera, estamos muy felices por el progreso que hemos tenido, ya tenemos más experiencia escribiendo y ahora haremos un especial de Navidad :9 Jajaja n.n aunque con este frío, brrrrr bueno esperamos que les haya gustado<strong>

**pongan reviews please, nos animan (?) :B GRACIAS! :D**

**atte. Dann' & ƒeer'**


	10. Sufrimiento, dolor y venganza

_**Hola**** a todas nuestras queridas lectoras! Esperamos que esten muy, muy bien y bueno nosotras estamos demasiado apenadas porque tuvieron que esperar mucho, lo sabemos nos hemos retraso muchísimo más de lo debido, y bueno los detalles del porque pues Dany pues le robaron su compu (los detalles podrán verlos en la actualización de su fic 'Hell's Angel') Y yo, pues en parte calificaciones, estuve castigada, pasó un gran lapso de tiempo, y pues bueno parte de todo teníamos ya más completada la historia en su compu pero pues, los ladrones... Estem, casi ya no nos veíamos y no teníamos modo de comunicarnos (Celular sin crédito) Fue un caos total. Habíamos quedado en actualizar en vacaciones decembrinas, que fue cuando se llevaron su lap, ella entró en depresión y luego por una extraña razón había guardado el documento y cuando revisé para abrirlo ¡No lo encontre! ese día me puse histéricca y quería llorar, pero bueno tuve que escribir otra versión diferente a la que tenía :( En fin ya estamos aquí n.n y espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado y que pues queja, sugerencia (Que esté dentro del contexto), jitomatazos, flores, lo que sea serán bien recibidos :D atte.- ƒeer**_

_**¡HOLA! Bueno quiero añadir que **__**uhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm que me gusta el auto de JIll, es una maldita porque ella si puede tenerlo y yo no xD, aún así la amo ¡Esa Edge es la onda!, tengo un enorme amor por esos carros . En fin ojalá y les guste el capi, Fer ya dió explicaciones, la mía está en mi fic, si quieren ver mi triste historia :'( xD y de paso le dan una checadita a mi fic ;) atte. Dann**_

**Disclamer: Los personajes no nos pertenece, sino a la compañia de videojuegos CAPCOM. La historia es 50% Daniela 50% Fernanda. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII.<strong>

_Sufrimiento, dolor y venganza_

-¿Sherry? ¿E-eres tú?- preguntó Claire con lágrimas en los ojos- Como has crecido, Sherry. Y como te he extrañado.- la pelirroja no sabía ni que decir,

-Vamos Claire, esas lágrimas son muy hipócritas de tu parte. Y tú Leon… ¿no piensas decir nada? ¿Te quedarás ahí, con tu cara de idiota?- dijo la chica los más déspota que pudo

-Sherry ¿Qué te ocurre?- preguntó de nuevo la pelirroja, ya que Leon parecía que estaba en shock

-¡¿Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntarlo? Eres una maldita Claire te olvidaste de mí, me dejaste con él – señalando a Leon – y tu… ¡tú no hiciste nada! Dejaste que me llevara el gobierno para que se hiciese cargo de mí

-Sherry yo no podía cuidar de ti…- por fin habló Leon- estaba en un entrenamiento

-Y claro te importó más convertirte en un sirviente del presidente… Los dos se olvidaron de mí y eso, eso ¡Jamás se los voy a perdonar!- Sherry se fue de aquella sala en dónde se encontraban la hermana del capitán y el agente dejándolos más desconcertados que antes ¿Cómo aquella niña que conocieron en Raccon se convirtió en esa chica perturbada y lastimera?

…..

-¡Ada resiste!- gritaba un desesperado Steve moviéndola un poco

-Tranquilo muchacho, no hay que moverlos podría ser peligroso

-Hay que esperar a que venga Rebecca- sentencio la Africana

Tanto Ada como Carlos tenían un aspecto fatal, ensangrentados y con rastros de cenizas a causa de la explosión, no sabían cuan peligrosa era la bomba que arrojo Carlos, según este, aquella bomba era casera ya que las demás producían repercusiones a mayor masa, claro que por estar en un lugar encerrado aquella detonación tuvo mayor reacción ya que no se expandió hacia arriba, sino a los lados, algunos metros más cerca y la espía y el ex soldado de Umbrella hubieran quedado carbonizados.

-¡Muchachos!- grito la oficial Chambers corriendo hacia ellos observando lo crítico de la situación eso tenía que ser tratado en un hospital urgentemente- hay que sacarlos de aquí, el calor de la explosión les afectara más- buscó en su botiquín varias vendas para atarlas a las partes en donde tuvieran hemorragias para evitar que perdieran gran cantidad de sangre, especialmente la asiática.

-Aquí Barry

-_Barry ¿Qué sucede?-_ preguntó Chris desde su comunicador

-La situación está crítica aquí, dos de nuestros chicos han sido heridos gravemente.

-_¿Quiénes Barry?_- preguntó alarmada Claire mientras se dirigía con Leon al estacionamiento, ya habían decidido que después investigarían que fue de Sherry después de que ellos la dejaron, necesitaban asegurarse de que nadie hubiera salido herido.

-Carlos y la agente Wong ¿Qué opinas tú Chris?

Chris se quedó pasmado y Jill se puso pálida – _Está bien, muchachos aborten la misión nos vemos en la entrada principal nos aseguraremos de que el área este despejada para cuando ustedes lleguen _– Dijo finalmente Chris y luego miró a Jill con lágrimas en los ojos – no te preocupes Jill, él estará bien, andando.

-Hay que darnos prisa- sentenció Claire al ver que el agente no respondía el sólo asintió y se pusieron en marcha

Los primeros en llegar fueron Claire y Leon ya que estaban más cerca, los zombies empezaron a acorralarlos y ellos utilizaron su mejor puntería para no desperdiciar las balas ya que eran demasiados, 15 minutos después, minutos que les parecieron eternos llegaron Jill y Chris a reforzarlos… cuando los zombis habían cesado de aparecer Chris se comunicó con los demás

-Perímetro despejado, dense prisa.

El lugar era demasiado obscuro, Barry tenía cargando a Carlos muy cuidadosamente y Billy cargaba a Ada, por enfrente Sheva y por atrás Rebecca y Steve, dispararon unas cuantas veces no querían perder mucho tiempo hasta que por fin llegaron a la entrada principal pudieron divisar a sus 4 camaradas

En seguida de que salieron de aquella fábrica llegaron dos helicópteros y en camillas colocaron a los dos heridos

'_Steve utiliza esto en caso de emergencia'_ Steve recordó las palabras de su Jefe y de su bolsillo sacó aquel dispositivo que le había entregado oprimió un botón: Cuenta regresiva. – Mierda, es una bomba, ¡hay que largarnos de aquí en cuando antes! – gritó el chico Burnside.

_58 segundos_

Todos lo miraron de forma extraña, pero creyeron que sólo estaba así por Ada.

-Tranquilo muchacho ella estará bien.

_50 segundos_

-¡NO! No lo entienden, este maldito lugar va a explotar.

_¿Porqué todos los lugares en donde el bastardo de Wesker está terminan explotando?_- se pregunto Barry mientras subía al helicóptero, así ambos equipos se pusieron en marcha de regreso a la base de la BSAA.

_45 segundos_

Cuando estaban un poco más alejados observaron a lo lejos cómo explotaba aquella fábrica. Hubo una ligera turbulencia pero no afecto mucho a los dos helicópteros, cuando llegaron a la base general inmediatamente transportaron a los dos heridos al hospital en donde Rebecca los llevo a la sala de 'Terapia Intensiva' Steve se dirigió a darse un baño para después hablar con su jefe:

-Lo lamento.

-¿Por qué te lamentas Steve?- preguntó amablemente su Jefe.

-No fui capaz de protegerla y por eso ella… ahora está gravemente herida.

-No te culpes de lo que ya pasó, tú hiciste lo que te correspondía… además Ada es muy fuerte y estará bien, pronto regresará a patearle el trasero a Wesker.

En el hospital una impaciente Jill se paseaba de un lado a otro mientras tenía un pequeño tic en sus manos, estaba realmente desesperada, quería saber ya cómo estaba su amigo, los nervios la carcomían y se sentía mal.

En aquel lugar estaban todos reunidos y Steve acababa de entrar.

-¿Alguna noticia?

-Nada aún- respondió Barry en un suspiro.

Mientras Rebecca llegó apresurada con sus compañeros.

-Rebecca ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó alarmada Claire.

-Esto está muy mal, Carlos tiene demasiadas quemaduras graves… se tendrá que remover la piel quemada tiene lesiones por todo el cuerpo.

-¿Y Ada?- preguntó rápidamente el chico Burnside.

-Ella perdió demasiada sangre y tuvo una fractura en el cráneo, afortunadamente no traspasó hasta el cerebro pero también está delicada, tiene leves quemaduras en los brazos, pero como llevaba ese pantalón resistente al fuego le ayudo mucho.

-Rayos

…..

-Ese miserable bastardo tenía una bomba en la fábrica, bueno no resultó tan grave pero tendremos que mudarnos de nuevo- dijo Wesker a bordo de un helicóptero

-Al menos pudimos escapar por aquel túnel, pero ¿En dónde nos quedaremos?

-No te preocupes Sherry, los edificios grandes abundan en esta ciudad… tenemos varias opciones ¿no lo crees?

-Por supuesto- la chica sonrió de lado

….

3 hrs. Después en el hospital estaban solamente Steve, Jill, Chris y Leon ya que los demás habían ido a descansar un poco para que después cambiar de turno y que descansaran ellos, pero al parecer no querían despegarse de aquella puerta que aún se mantenía en 'cirugía'. Media hora después salió por fin Rebecca a darles los informes.

-Ahora están un poco mejor, Carlos tendrá que permanecer inmóvil y veremos qué hacer con la piel que le falta. Ada tuvo una reconstrucción craneal ahora ella está bien sus quemaduras no son tan graves como las de Carlos.

Steve, agachó la cabeza sintiéndose culpable por lo que le había ocurrido a su compañera, amiga, hermana la persona que le ayudo a salir y enfrentar al T-Veronica-virus, Ada estaba ya estable pero ese sentimiento de culpa, aún no lo dejaba en paz.

A Jill le descanso un poco el alma, pero seguía sintiéndose muy preocupada. Carlos era alguien muy importante para la rubia, no solo la había salvado del T-Virus si no que había hecho lo imposible por salvarlos a ambos. Eso era algo que nunca olvidaría, y de lo cual estaría eternamente agradecida.

La rubia decidió ir a la cafetería, necesitaba un buen café americano para mantenerse despierta las horas que fuesen necesarias para cuidar a Carlos.

Mientras tanto, en el estacionamiento del hospital, se acercaba una hermosa camioneta Edge negra. En ella iban el capitán, Chris y Sheva, se dirigían a hacer cambio de guardia en el hospital. El pelinegro estaba muy distraído y cabizbajo. Salieron hacia la entrada, la cual tenía unas puertas dobles muy grandes, de cristal, se veía lo blanco del hospital. Era un lugar muy bonito.

-¿Qué pasa, Chris?- pregunto Sheva.

-Nada, es solo que la misión fracaso y dos de nuestros compañeros están heridos, esto no debió de salir así.

-Vamos Chris, no te angusties, de eso ya se está ocupando Valentine.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Chris mientras entraban al edificio.

-Bueno, es más que obvio que se preocupa demasiado por Carlos. Más que por… olvídalo.

-No, acaba la frase.-solicito el capitán.

-Iba a decir más que por ti.

Estaban en la sala de espera, pero no se habían dado cuenta de que una pelirroja los estaba escuchando, sentada de espaldas hacia ellos, haciendo como que veía la televisión, y tapándose la cara con un periódico, nada lógico, si me lo preguntan.

-No lo creo.- dijo el azabache parándose en seco.

-Claro Chris, nunca había visto a alguien preocuparse así por alguien que dice ser su amigo solamente, y más aún cuando le dijeron que ya está fuera de peligro.- Sheva tomo aire y prosiguió, tratando de sonar convincente.- Te está ignorando, y tú lo sabes. Tal vez es porque te cree culpable.

_Perra sonsacadora, ahora ¿qué planea hacer ésta mujer? Claro se aprovecha de que Jill está sensible y mi hermano se siente culpable_.-Pensó Claire mientras hacía una mueca de desaprobación.

-Ella no es así, Sheva.

-Tal vez no, Chris. Pero las mujeres hacemos lo que sea por el hombre que amamos.- y dicho esto, se alejo del moreno, dejándolo ensimismado.

_Las mujeres hacemos lo que sea por el hombre que amamos. ¿Eso significaría que Jill podría cambiar por el latino? ¿Lo podría culpar a el porque quería a Carlos?- _pensaba Chris, que al igual que ella se alejo, hacia donde estaban los heridos.

-Maldita, es ella la que está haciendo "lo que sea" por el hombre que ama, y al parecer, ese es Chris. ¡Mierda!.- dijo la pelirroja "encubierta" que seguía en la sala. No podía dejar que Jill se enterara de eso, la lastimaría demasiado el saber que Chris dudaba de ella.

…..

Jill llegaba de la cafetería dándole un sorbo a su bebida, vio que llegaban Sheva y Chris, no se preocupo, porque el moreno le dejo en claro que entre él y la africana no había nada. Se encamino hacía ellos.

-Sheva, hola. ¿Qué tal estas?- pregunto Jill muy cortésmente.

-Hola, Jill. Mucho mejor, solo necesitaba descansar.- respondió esta con la sonrisa más sincera que pudo poner.

-Me alegro.- se dirigió a Chris.- ¿Y tú? ¿Descansaste como te lo pedí?

-Si.- respondió cortante.

Jill pareció extrañada, _creo que, después de todo, no durmió bien.- _lo justifico.

Chris siguió de frente sin siquiera prestarle atención a la rubia, no quería actuar así con ella pero el simple hecho de pensar que entre ella y Carlos pudiera haber algo lo molestó realmente, él la quería demasiado… pero también como hombre tenía su orgullo ahora estaba realmente confundido y si ¿Sheva tenía razón?, se procuraba más por la salud de Carlos que la suya, aunque para ser sinceros sentía algo de pena puesto que la vida del ex–soldado de Umbrella estaba en real peligro y un capitán que está a cargo del bienestar de todos sus colegas, pensar de una forma tan… cómo decirla, egoísta, no era una buena manera. Necesitaba pensar las cosas, estar tranquilo y después tal vez hablar con Jill o no. Él sabía que no se tenía que sentir confundido, Jill lo quería. Pero ¿y si quería mas a Carlos?

-¿Tienes idea de qué le pasa a Chris?- le preguntó la americana a Alomar

-Ni idea, pero puedo preguntarle.

-No, no te preocupes, yo me encargaré… Gracias- Valentine se dirigió a la puerta de salida y Sheva al ya no divisarla sólo sonrió de lado y se encaminó hacia donde su capitán había ido.

En la sala de espera estaban dos hombres, uno recargado en la pared con los ojos cerrados y otro sentado en las sillas acojinadas cruzado de brazos muy sumido en sus pensamientos.

-Leon, Steve ¿cómo siguen?- preguntó el capitán de BSAA llegando a donde ellos estaban.

-Aún ambos están inconscientes, pero según Rebecca su situación ya no está en riesgo.

-Deberían ir a descansar, tienen ojeras, y eso no es bueno para la salud.

-Está bien capitán, preferiría quedarme hasta que la agente Wong despertase- dijo firmemente el chico Burnside.

-Se lo agradezco capitán pero yo sólo iré a asearme y regresaré de nuevo.

-Muy bien Kennedy, entonces puede irse .

-Gracias, nos vemos después.

Pasaron 35 minutos cuando Rebecca apareció.

-Rebecca ¿nuevas noticias?

-Aún no Chris, ambos siguen en coma, esperemos que no duren mucho tiempo así o se les declarará en estado vegetal.

-¿¡Qué!- preguntó alarmado el pelirrojo.

-Bueno Steve tampoco hay que precipitarnos tanto, es tan sólo en 10% que esto suceda, hay que tener fe en que ellos son fuertes y se recuperarán pronto.

-Así es, hay que brindarles todo nuestro apoyo y confiemos en que saldrán bien de ésta.

-¿Ha habido reacciones secundarias?- preguntó la Africana, que se había anexado a la conversación, algo angustiada por la vida de sus compañeros.

-Hasta que despierten no podremos determinar qué tipo de reacciones tendrán, tal vez ninguna o tal vez amnesia temporal… tendremos que aplicarles algunas radiografías después para ver la osamenta.

Steve suspiro pesadamente y se dejó caer en un asiento.

-Regresaré a ver como siguen- dijo Rebecca a Chris, dio la vuelta pero inmediatamente volteo- Steve… ¿quieres ver a Ada?

En aquella habitación, en la cual la chica asiática se encontraba en un profundo sueño, vendada de toda la cabeza con un collarín y con suero por intravenosa, entró el pelirrojo con una mirada total de depresión.

-Los dejaré a solas- dijo saliendo la chica Chambers.

-Ada… sé que puedes escucharme, yo… yo debería estar postrado en esa cama, no tú – Hiso una pausa en lo que tomaba aire – No fui capaz de protegerte y lo lamento, y-yo… tu me cuidaste mientras me recuperada de Veronica Virus y de una simple explosión. La agente Ada Wong jamás se daría por vencida, no hasta ver a Wesker muerto, esa fue nuestra promesa: Ninguno de los dos morirá hasta ver a Albert Wesker muerto y si uno de los dos muere, el otro vengará su muerte.

Ada permanecía inmóvil como un maniquí tan pálida, tan vacía.

-Después de asegurarme de la muerte de Albert Wesker – reinició – te seguiré, lo prometo – así salió de la habitación sin darle una mirada más a la china.

-¿Estás seguro de esa promesa? – Leon, quien aparentemente había escuchado, se encontraba de pie enfrente de la puerta de la habitación de la espía.

-Un hombre debe cumplir sus promesas, yo la cumpliré.

-Bien, no pienso detenerte, sólo quiero decirte que aún hay una persona por la cual debes vivir… y su nombre es Claire – dicho esto Leon lo dejó sumido en sus pensamientos.

….

En la base de la BSAA un hombre robusto se encontraba frente al monito muy intrigado por lo que leía.

-Hijo de perra – se levanto molesto y utilizó su comunicador – Chris, al parecer aquel desgraciado vive aún.

_-Barry, ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?_

-Uno de nuestros satélites detecto una señal parecida a la de Umbrella, ese sólo puede ser Wesker ¿Cuál es tu plan?

_-Demonios… Aún es muy pronto para volverlo a emboscar, ahora estará mucho más preparado y esperará a que volvamos a aparecer, seguramente todos terminaremos muertos._

-¿No había alternativa al plan A?

_-No, no podremos hacer nada hasta que sepamos qué clase de virus está haciendo ahora o qué tiene en mente._

-¿Algún infiltrado?

_-No… un secuestro._

-¿Secuestro?

_-Correcto_ – Chris cortó con la llamada.

-¿Qué tramará este hombre? – Se preguntó Barry

En una habitación del hospital una chica se encontraba acostada en la cama, al parecer dormida, hasta que un ruido en la puerta la despertó.

-Lo lamento no quería ser tan ruidoso

-¡Chris! ¿Sucede algo? – preguntó somnolienta la pelirroja

-Quiero hacerte una pregunta Claire

-¿Acerca de qué?... Dime ¿sucedió algo?

-No, no es algo tan urgente, pero si… me comentaste algo sobre una niña que estaba con Wesker.

-¿Sherry?

-¡Exacto!, me habías dicho que en el acontecimiento de Raccoon City, tú y Leon habían rescatado a esa niña ¿no es así? Y que en la base de Utah la encontraron.

-Correcto, pero ahora… ella está tan cambiada, de seguro ese bastardo barato le ha lavado el cerebro.

-La rescataremos.

-¿De verdad? – preguntó entusiasmada la hermana del capitán.

-Así es, de hecho primero la secuestraremos.

-¿Secuestrar?

-Ella sabe cosas, las cosas que ahora está haciendo Wesker.

-¿No la torturarás hasta que te diga algo o sí?

-Claro que no, Claire, no soy un monstro.

-Mmmm entonces ¿Cómo planeas sacarle información?

-Tú lo harás, tienes que convencerla de que lo que está haciendo no está bien… ¿Cuento contigo Claire?

-¡Por supuesto hermano!

Chris sonrió a su pequeña hermana _Perdimos la batalla, pero aún no perdemos la guerra, ganaremos Wesker ya lo verás._

….

Cuando Jill se marchó del hospital, solo fue por unas horas. Eran exactamente las 7:31 de la noche, y estaba estacionando su Lamborghini Gallardo Spyder. Ella no era pretenciosa, pero como le encantaba ese coche y más cuando se oscurecía el cielo, pues el blanco de la pintura relucía bajo las estrellas de la noche. Cuando iba por carretera no se impedía a si misma acelerar más de la cuenta, era una gran conductora, así que no se preocupaba mucho.

Se dirigió donde Rebecca, para preguntarle sobre la salud de Carlos y de Ada. Bueno, más del latino, ya que con la agente Wong no tenía tanta amistad, pero nunca olvidaría la conversación que sostuvo con ella y Claire sobre sus sentimientos. Sonrió antes sus recuerdos.

-Rebecca, ¿Cómo están?

-Bien Jill, pero al parecer hubo algunos efectos secundarios de los golpes en la cabeza que recibieron, afortunadamente son temporales.

-Y, ¿Cuáles son?- pregunto la rubia preocupada.

-Ada perdió la memoria.- Jill se llevo las manos a la boca, sorprendida.- Y Carlos, bueno él… perdió temporalmente la vista.

-¡¿Qué?

-Es temporal Jill, no te preocupes.- dijo la castaña tratando de tranquilizar a la ojigris.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

-Unas semanas, unos días, no será mucho.

-¿Puedo verlo?

-Claro, acompáñame.

Rebecca dirigió a su amiga hacia el piso de Carlos. Tenía los ojos vendados, de hecho, la mitad de su cuerpo lo estaba, los injertos de piel tenían que "cicatrizar" aún.

-Te dejó con él. Ya se le informó de su complicación, lo ha tomado muy bien. Él es fuerte Jill, se sobrepondrá a esto.

-Lo es Becca, lo es. Gracias.

La ojigris se acerco a la cama del latino, y se sentó a lado de él.

-Hola Carlos.

-Hola preciosa. Gracias por venir a visitarme.- dijo él.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Bueno, estoy vivo. Y eso es suficiente.

-Carlos, no quiero verte aquí. Quiero que salgas de este lugar.

-Lo haré Jill, te lo prometo. Y te invitare a tomar un café o a comer tacos.

La rubia rió. Algo que tenía ese hombre era que la hacía reír pasara lo que pasara. Y esa situación, no era la excepción.

-Lo que más lamento de quedar ciego por un rato es que no te puedo ver. Todo lo demás no me importa.

-¡Oh, Carlos! Deja de alagarme. No lo merezco, yo te metí en esto de alguna forma.

-¡Que estás diciendo Jill! Obviamente no. El que acepto unirse a esto fui yo, tú no me obligaste.- dijo el castaño buscando la mano de Jill con la suya, hasta que la encontró.- No quiero que te sientas culpable por algo que no tiene razón, estoy bien y es lo que importa.

Ella se sentía miserable, después de haberle roto el corazón, prácticamente, el se comportaba de la misma manera de siempre, y no lo merecía, al menos le hubiera retirado la palabra. Pero no. Ni siquiera eso. Carlos era un hombre maravilloso, y Jill se lamento, más que nunca, el no poder amarlo como se merecía.

Apretó el agarre del latino y se recostó a su lado. Lo que ella no sabía era que Chris estaba viendo todo desde afuera.

….

Ese podría ser, fácilmente, el día en que Rebecca Chambers tenía más trabajo. Iba de aquí para allá, revisando a Ada o a Carlos, o a otras personas. Hacía 15 minutos había chocado con Leon, que iba de salida, y a Steve lo había puesto al tanto de la situación de la chica.

-Leon ¡Qué bueno que te encuentro!

-Rebecca ¿pasó algo?- dijo en tono preocupado

-Sí, ambos han despertado

-¿Cómo está Ada?- esperanzado de que su situación no fuera tan peligrosa

-Físicamente, está progresando… al parecer no hay ninguna lesión o fractura, no va a requerir cirugía, lo cual es bueno ya que en su estado hubiera sido demasiado complicado – Hiso una pausa – Tuvo una reacción secundaria… tiene pérdida de memoria

-¿Qué? P-pero eso no es permanente ¿o sí?

-No, es momentánea, aún no sabemos cuál será el plazo en que sus recuerdos regresen

Leon se quedo en silencio mirando al piso y meditando – ¿Puedo ir a verla?

El agente gubernamental abrió la puerta lentamente y divisó a Steve sentado en la cama de asiática de la cual tenía sujetada su mano, la chica lo veía y tenía los ojos llorosos _Es la primera vez que la veo llorar _pensó Kennedy, no interrumpió hasta que la chica lo vio

-¿Quién es él?- le preguntó a Steve y en ese momento el aludido volteo

-¡Ah Leon! Pasa- se levantó de la cama y Leon entró

-Ada… supongo que no te acuerdas de mí ¿verdad?

-Lo lamento, pero no lo recuerdo

-¿A ti te reconoció Steve?

-Recuerda sólo unos lapsos de tiempo, algún tiempo en el cual estuvimos viviendo en China, eso fue mientras Wesker había desaparecido

-Comprendo- volvió a ver a la chica y se acercó a ella- Mi nombre es Leon S. Kennedy… mucho gusto- le sonrió a la asiática

-Leon… mucho gusto- le correspondió la sonrisa

_-Tal vez no es la mejor situación, pero ésta es una presentación más bonita que la de Raccoon, por lo menos ahora me ha sonreído… tal vez nos podamos llevar bien _Ahora podremos ser amigos ¿está bien?

-Claro, por mi no hay problema

-_Ada eres tan diferente, tu habrías dicho ¿y por qué quiero tu amistad? O hubieras volteado la cabeza reído y decir esa no es una buena opción, también lo hubieras dejado hablando solo… pero siento que ahora Kennedy se aprovechará de que Ada no lo recuerda ¿Qué tendrá pensado él? –_ Meditaba silenciosamente Steve – Bueno, Ada te dejo, necesitas descansar

-De acuerdo, ¿vendrás mañana a verme?

-Pues lo pensaré – Ada frunció el seño – Bien, bien, no faltaré mañana… Adiós – Burnside salió de la habitación dejando a Leon con ella

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Me duele todo el cuerpo, me siento mareada, no me puedo mover mucho… es una locura

-Ya verás que te recuperarás pronto

….

-Entonces ese es el plan

-¿Lo harás?

-Por supuesto capitán, cuente conmigo

-Me da gusto escucharte, Billy

* * *

><p><em><strong>Si piensan que Wesker es un maldito, nosotras también lo pensamos al igual que Sheva, teníamos que poner un lío amoroso :) Emmmm en el tema respecto a la amnesia de Ada tal vez parezca un poco de OOC, cambio de carácter del personaje por lo mismo de que no recuerda mucho de como actuaba, o cosas por el estilo, alguna duda o algo que no haya quedado del todo claro lo responderemos :)<strong>_

_**Gracias por darse un tiempesito y leer nuestras ocurrencias, porque ¿qué es de un escritor sin sus lectores? **_

_**atte- D&F**_

_**¡Saludooooooos y Besooooos!**_


	11. El Secuestro

_**Hola! Awww ¿cómo están? Esperamos y se encuentren muy, muy bien y sí, la verdad es un milagro que actualicemos tan rápido ya que pues las vacaciones sí que nos han sido de mucha utilidad y con una gran felicidad porque nos sentimos realizadas de haber hecho este capi tan rápido :3 les traemos el capítulo no. 8 :B muchísimas gracias a todas nuestras lectoras y a las que se dan un tiempesito para dejar review, todo esto es dedicado solamente a ustedes fans igual que nosotras n.n Muchas Gracias por dejarnos seguir con la historia**_

_**Atte.- ƒeer'**_

_**¡Hey! hola. Bueno sí nos sentimos muy emocionadas de porfin subir tan pronto este capítulo del fic, sinceramente ame esta parte del fic porque... leanlo y lo descubrirán xD Pero en verdad me fascino, ¡Gracias a todos los/as lectores/as!**_

_**Atte.- Dann'**_

* * *

><p>Capítulo VIII<br>_El secuestro_

Ya había pasado dos semanas desde lo acontecido en la fábrica en la cual se encontraba Wesker, Carlos iba poco a poco en recuperación al igual que Ada. Para ellos la situación estaba mejorando, pero para otros, como Chris y Jill, las cosas iban cuesta abajo, tanto por el orgullo de ambos, la desconfianza de Chris y por las ideas que Sheva le metía.

-¡Chris! – la rubia lo llamó desde la entrada de la cafetería, él sólo hiso un ademan de saludo y ella se acerco – ¿Qué tal dormiste?

-Eh, bien… gracias – genial de nuevo Redfield estaba cortante.

-¿Ahora qué te sucede? Ya es una maldita semana de que ni siquiera me miras a los ojos, sabes que puedes decirme.

-No tiene caso decírtelo, si ya lo sabes perfectamente. Y ¿sabes qué? , no quiero pelear, es muy temprano y tengo cosas que hacer, si me disculpas tengo que irme hay cosas que preparar con Sheva. – recalcó el nombre de la morena y Jill sintió una daga atravesada. Chris salió de la cafetería, la mayoría de los presentes, entre ellos Leon y Claire, que iban entrando, se quedaron viendo como Jill se quedaba parada con una sonrisa amargada y volteaba a ver a sus compañeros, los cuales fingieron no haber visto nada.

-Hola Jill. – dijo la pelirroja sentándose en la misma mesa que la rubia.

-Buenos días. – saludo Leon

-¿Qué tal muchachos? – Jill se froto las sienes en forma circular, acto que mostraba su frustración, necesitaba el motivo por el cual Christopher Redfield estaba así – Claire ¿tú no sabes que maldito bicho le pico al idiota de tu hermano?

-Creo saber que bicho lo hiso.

-De verdad ¿quién fue?

-¿No te lo logras imaginar? – ambas se miraban directamente y Leon se sintió algo intimidado por aquellas _femmes fatales._

-Me viene a la mente cierta persona de tez morena.

-Exacto, aquella persona que su nombre empieza con _Sh_ y termina en _eva. _

-Pero, no tiene sentido, ella ayudo en mi rescate, hace ya varios años, y me pareció buena persona… no creí que fuera capaz.

-Mi querida Jill, una mujer enamorada es capaz de todo, y ella lo está del imbécil de mi hermano.

-No lo creo, pensé que sólo tenían una amistad cercana… así como Carlos y yo.

-Pues déjame decirte que Alomar fue la que hiso creer al bobo ese que tú tenías algo con Oliveira.

-¿Qué?... ahora entiendo todo.

El agente del gobierno sólo se dedicaba ingerir el omelette que tenía enfrente de él, simplemente escuchando las teorías de las mujeres _Una mujer enamorada es capaz de cualquier cosa_ se preguntó si Ada haría una cosa así por él… Imposible ella no era de ese tipo, aunque para ser franco le gustaba la nueva Ada era un poco más amable y hablaba seguido con ella, ahora la escuchaba reír, tal vez no carcajadas pero si pequeñas risitas de vez en cuando, claro que su otro carácter de mujer independiente y fuerte le fascinaba pero ¿porqué no jugar un rato con esa muñeca de porcelana?

Jill se fue en su Lamborghini pensativa hacia el hospital, más precisamente a la habitación de Carlos y entro – ¡Buenos días!

-¡Jill! Hola preciosa – Carlos tenía lentes obscuros, no le gustaba sentir que tenía los ojos abiertos y sólo ver borroso, aunque era una gran mejoría según Rebecca, ya que al principio él sólo veía el vacío, totalmente obscuro y fue recuperando claridad poco a poco.

-¿Te han vuelto a hacer pruebas?

-Aún no, pero un doctor me dijo que si sigo a éste paso mejoraré completamente dentro de semana y media, pero aún así no tengo que estar expuesto a la radiación solar o algún tipo de luz intensa por el traumatismo que dejo la luz de la explosión. Mi pupila aún está algo dilatada y si llega a recibir otra detonación de luz es posible que se dilate para siempre y quedé ciego.- dijo el latino como quien comenta el clima.

-Muy bien, entonces el doctor ya fue bastante claro joven, así que yo me encargaré de que seas buen chico y no hagas nada que te perjudique.

-Claro muñeca, dejaré que me cuides hasta estar al 100%.

Chris quien se había ido a "preparar" cosas con Sheva, escuchaba atentamente la plática desde afuera, tuvo un fuerte instinto de patearle las bolas al latino y dejarlo sin descendencia, pero se contuvo, contó hasta diez y prefirió marcharse de allí, hacía el cuartel.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Claire estaba en el cuartel revisando algunos papeles que TerraSave le había enviado, aunque hubiera dejado aquella agencia, ésta aún la apoyaba para el completo fin de Umbrella y hacían investigaciones por separado, estaba muy sumida que no notó a cierta persona detrás de ella hasta que ésta se reclino y suspiro contra su cuello fue cuando no evitó dar un salto y grito del susto

-Ja, debiste ver tu cara.

-Muy burlón Steve… no hagas eso, podría haberte disparado.

-Y yo podría haberte quitado el arma antes de que lo hicieras.

-Si como no.

Steve se sentó al lado de Claire – ¿Qué es lo que revisas?

-Son algunos documentos que me enviaron, de cosas que ya suponíamos, la ayuda de una extraña, la cual resultó ser Sherry, acerca de la perfección del nuevo virus, aunque aún no sabemos que son las reacciones que surtirán en Wesker, aparte de que necesitamos una muestra de ese virus.

-Esto es algo cansado.

En ese momento entró Chris, algo colorado por lo que sucedió en el hospital hacia unos momentos.

-Huy hermano, ¿por qué esa cara?

-Claire no quiero escuchar nada acerca de esto, mejor dime… cómo es que secuestraremos a Sherry, tiene que haber un método para hacerla salir de su escondite.

-Hay algo que estuve pensando – interrumpió un recién llegado a la sala, Billy Coen – Aún Wesker quiere matarnos por haber entrado a su guarida, así que si hacemos una aparición en público es probable que nos mande matar y que mande a Sherry a supervisar que estemos muertos.

-Esa es una buena teoría – Dijo Steve.

-Bien muchachos, piensen en buenas situaciones para hacerla salir, tengo que buscar a Barry…en seguida regreso.

Así el chico Redfield salió y se topo con su novia, o al menos eso creía que seguían siendo a pesar de que con dificultad se dirigían la palabra.

-Chris ¿pasó algo? – la rubia trató de sonar normal a pesar de que lo anterior que le había dicho Claire la había alterado.

-Nada, es sólo que… ahorita vengo – siguió su caminar pero una mano lo detuvo, Jill lo sujeto del brazo.

-Tenemos que hablar.

-Ahora no Jill, estoy ocupado.

-¡Escúchame! – Jill se exaltó – siempre tienes una excusa para evadirme, ya no me miras, ya no me tocas, parece que te produzco repulsión ¡nuestra relación se está yendo a la mierda!

-Discúlpame por tratar de encontrar al bastardo de Wesker.

-Esto no es de Wesker, es sobre nosotros y al parecer Sheva…

-¿Qué tiene que ver Sheva en esto, mujer?- interrumpió el ojiazul.

-No lo sé, tú dime ¿qué tiene esa mujer que andar metiendo sus narices en cosas que no le importan?

-Ella sólo me ayuda.

-Sí, te ayuda, pero a odiarme, estoy harta Chris – empezaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos grises – ¿acaso no confías en mí? Porque si no lo haces, esto termina aquí.

Ese sentimiento fue el mismo que sintió en África, cuando le preguntó lo mismo _¿No confías en tu compañera? _Eso dolió, realmente lo dejo jodido.

Chris bajó la mirada y se alejó. Lo que dio a entender a la rubia que lo suyo había quedado en ese pasillo, con ella destrozada y llorando. Salió corriendo hacia el estacionamiento.

Para colmo, estaba lloviendo. A Jill le gustaba la lluvia, pero en otras condiciones, esa discusión la había dejado devastada. Sacó un cigarro de su bolsa y lo trato de prender bajo ese aguacero, no pudo lo cual la hizo enojarse más. Arrancó su carro y se alejó lo más rápido posible hacia su casa. Llevaba la capota arriba, pero la ventana a la mitad, lo que hacía que sus lágrimas se secaran y se mojara con la lluvia. Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue prender el estéreo y prender su cigarro, la música y fumar la ayudaba cuando estaba dolida, ansiosa o frustrada, pero en esa ocasión, lo que hizo fue golpearla fuertemente. Esa canción la conocía bien. ¿Coincidencia?

**I let it fall, my heart, **(Lo deje caer, mi corazón)

**And as it fell, you rose to claim it, **(Y segun cayo, tú apareciste para reclamarlo)

**It was dark and I was over, **(Estaba oscuro, y yo estaba acabada)

**Until you kissed my lips and you saved me, **(Hasta que besaste mis labios y me salvaste)

**My hands, they were strong, (**Mis manos, eran Fuertes)

**But my knees were far too weak, **(Pero mis rodillas eran demasiado debiles)

**To stand in your arms without falling to your feet, **(Como para sostenerme en tus brazos sin caer a tus pies)

¡Su maldito karma! O como quieran llamarlo, le ponía esa, justo esa canción en ese momento. Justo la que describía lo que sentía. Justo la que le tocaba en lo más fondo de su alma. Justo con la artista que, con cualquier canción, hacía que su piel se erizara. (N.A (Dann') Si, es mi caso, jaja)

**But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew, **(Pero hay una parte de ti que nunca conocí, nunca conocí).

**All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true, **(Todas las cosas que dijiste nunca fueron ciertas, nunca fueron ciertas)

**And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win,** (Y los juegos que jugaste, siempre los ganaste, siempre los ganaste)

¡Bendita, Adele! ¿Como hacía eso? ¿Cómo hacía que sintiera todo eso, con una simple canción?

Y era cierto, ¿no? Chris siempre obtenía lo que quería, a ella la quería, y la tuvo, no completamente pero su corazón sí. Y jugó con él. Al mismo tiempo que Sheva se aprovechaba de la situación. Y que él se dejaba manipular, poniendo en duda su amor.

**But I set fire to the rain, **(Pero prendí fuego a la lluvia)

**Watched it pour as I touched your face, **(Y la vi caer, mientras tocaba tu cara)

**Well, it burned while I cried, **(Ardió, mientras yo lloraba)

**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name, **(Porque la escuche gritando tu nombre, tu nombre)

Se acercó al balcón de su cuarto y vio caer la lluvia. Vio la cara de Chris, como la dejaba con las palabras en la boca, sola. Como mandaba al diablo todo lo que pasaron juntos, todo por ella. Por Sheva. No confió en sus sentimientos, y eso era lo que más le dolía.

**When laying with you I could stay there**, (Cuando me tumbaba con tigo podía estar ahí para siempre)

**Close my eyes, feel you here forever**, (Y cerrar mis ojos, sentirte aquí, para siempre)

**You and me together, nothing is better**, (Tu y yo juntos, nada es mejor)

Y así era, podía estar viendo la tele, una película, o simplemente disfrutar el silencio entre ambos sin siquiera inmutarse. Sentía que estando con a su lado todo mejoraba, que todo tenía sentido. Se sentía completa.

**But there's a side to you that I never knew, never knew, **(Pero hay una parte de ti que nunca conocí, nunca conocí).

**All the things you'd say, they were never true, never true, **(Todas las cosas que dijiste nunca fueron ciertas, nunca fueron ciertas)

**And the games you'd play, you would always win, always win,** (Y los juegos que jugaste, siempre los ganaste, siempre los ganaste)

Sí algo le sirvió el percance del hospital fue para darse cuenta que tal vez Chris no la amaba como decía. Porque no quiso enfrentar los problemas de frente, y dejo que su amor se fuera marchitando en esas semanas. Y al final, cuando ella se armo de valor para enfrentarlo, él simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue.  
><strong><br>****But I set fire to the rain, **(Pero prendí fuego a la lluvia)  
><strong>Watched it pour as I touched your face, <strong>(Y la vi caer, mientras tocaba tu cara)  
><strong>Well, it burned while I cried, <strong>(Ardió, mientras yo lloraba)  
><strong>'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name <strong>(Porque la escuche gritando tu nombre, tu nombre)

**I set fire to the rain, **(Prendí fuego a la lluvia)

**And I threw us into the flames, **(Y nos lance a las llamas)

**Well, I felt something die, **(Entonces sentí algo morir)

**'Cause I knew that time was the last time, the last time, **(Porque sabía que sería la última vez, la última vez)

Era claro, esa si sería la última vez que se dejaba cegar por el amor. Ya no iba a darle gusto a nadie, porque cuando lo hacía descuidaba su propia forma de ser. A Chris no le gustaba que ella fumara, y Jill lo dejo de hacer solo porque él se lo dijo, pero la verdad era que a la rubia le encantaba hacerlo, no muy seguido, pero le gustaba, la desestresaba demasiado, era de mucha ayuda.

**Sometimes I wake up by the door, **(A veces me despierto por un golpe en la puerta)

**And heard you calling, must be waiting for you, **(Todavía te debo estar esperando)

**Even that when we're already over, **(Incluso ahora que lo nuestro acabo)

**I can't help myself from looking for you, **(No puedo evitar buscarte)

Tenía su celular en la mano, a punto de marcar el número del azabache, pero se detuvo. No iba a ser ella la que lo buscara, si él fue el que hecho todo al caño. Una simple regla: Quien te quiere te busca. Si no lo iba a hacer, era claro que tampoco le importaba.

**But I set fire to the rain, **(Pero prendí fuego a la lluvia)

**Watched it pour as I touched your face, **(Y la vi caer, mientras tocaba tu cara)

**Well, it burned while I cried, **(Ardió, mientras yo lloraba)

**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name **(Porque la escuche gritando tu nombre, tu nombre)

**I set fire to the rain, **(Prendí fuego a la lluvia)

**And I threw us into the flames, **(Y nos lance a las llamas)

**Well, I felt something die, **(Entonces sentí algo morir)

**'Cause I knew that time was the last time, the last time, **(Porque sabía que sería la última vez, la última vez)

A esas alturas de la canción, ya era común ver lagrimas surcando sus mejillas, y ya llevaba dos Marlboro Light (Suave) Ya estaba harta. Y tomo una decisión. Hacía meses que tenía esa caja en el cuarto de baño, y cuando la iba a utilizar se detuvo. Pero ahora no. Si iba a comenzar de cero, tenía que cambiar varios aspectos en ella. El que más se notaria, sería ese, obviamente.

**Oh, no. **(Oh, no)

**Let it burn, oh. **(Déjala arder, oh)

**Let it burn. **(Déjala arder)

**Let it burn. **(Déjala arder)

Ya no le gustaba verse al espejo y tener el cabello rubio. Nunca le gusto de ese color, pero después de lo de África le había tomado algo de cariño, se veía diferente y eso le agradaba, pero extrañaba su cabellera castaña. Tomo la cajita y empezó a teñir a su color natural, sería la Jill de antes, la de el cabello castaño y ojos azules. Los ojos no se los podía cambiar, pero eso no importaba.

Después de teñir su cabello, varios cigarros más, y muchas canciones para "cortarse las venas" (la mayoría de Adele), se quedo dormida.

A la mañana siguiente amaneció con los ojos demasiado hinchados, se miró al espejo e hiso una cara de total desagrado ¿cómo es que lucía realmente deplorable? Eso del amor definitivamente la estaba dejando bien jodida.

Después de darse un buen baño y maquillarse para evitar que le vieran las ojeras y lo hinchado de su rostro, se dirigió al cuartel lo más calmada y natural que pudo, aunque tomando precauciones extra tomo sus lentes tipo aviador que estaban en su mesita de noche. Mientras entraba vio a Barry, que estaba de espaldas.

-Hola Barry, buenos días- la voz de la ahora castaña sonó un tanto apagada.

-Hola Jilly ¿ocurre algo?- dijo el pelirrojo mientras se volteaba y se sorprendía por lo que veía.- ¡Jill! ¡Teñiste tu cabello! Vaya, hacía años que no te veía así. Te ves hermosa.

-Gracias Barry, y no me pasa nada. - trató de mostrar su mejor sonrisa, pero a Barry, a su segundo padre eso no lo convencía, el bonachón se preocupó por la salud de Jill y se preguntaba si esto era a causa de una riña con Chris.

Aún nadie sabía de la ruptura no totalmente oficiada de los dos mencionados, a excepción de algunos que ya lo especulaban y de claro, Sheva Alomar que fue la que inmediatamente supuso eso al ver a un Chris tan sumido en sus pensamientos y triste. Jill siguió su camino hasta toparse con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, la mujer africana quien la saludo como si nada.

-Buenos días Jill, veo que teñiste tu cabello, se ve muy bien. Me imagino que era el color que tenías antes, ¿cierto?

-Buenos días, Sheva.- dijo demasiado cortante y sacándose los lentes.- Si, es del color que lo tenía antes de toda esa mierda.- Tan sólo con verla empezó a sentir unas ganas increíbles de querer golpearla _cuenta hasta diez Jill 10, 9, 8, 7, 6…_

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-Para nada- _ignórala 5,4…_

-¿Puedo ayudar?

-En verdad estoy bien Sheva- _mantén el control Jill 3, 2…_

-En lo que quieras, cuentas conmigo

-¡Cállate ya maldita perra!- el grito de Jill fue demasiado fuerte como para ser ignorado por los que estaban cerca- ¿Sabes cuál es el maldito problema? ¡Eres tú, todo es por tú culpa!

-Discúlpame, pero no es mi culpa que le hayas prestado más atención a Oliveira que tú propio novio.- dijo la morena captando rápidamente el problema.

-Escúchame bien, no sé qué clase de mierda le metiste en la cabeza al idiota de Redfield, pero está bien, si te conformas con lo que uno deshecha, es tú problema- Jill estaba histérica que ya ni sabía lo que decía.

-¿Sobras? Así que Chris son tus sobras, pues entonces no me molestaría tomarlas.

-No, sí… ¡NO! Tú…-a Jill le empezaron a salir lagrimas de sus ojos grises- Eres la peor persona que pude haber conocido.

En ese momento el capitán de la BSAA al ver el gran alboroto que armaban la chica africana y su ex quiso intervenir.

-¿Qué rayos sucede?- pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Valentine ya le había proporcionado un golpe a causa de toda la rabia contenida.

-¡Tú no te metas en esto Redfield!

El chico sintió tremendos escalofríos que decidió quedar como un espectador más, escuchando las cosas que le decía Jill a Sheva, esa no era la chica que había salvado en África, ahora ella estaba totalmente fuera de control, no sabía qué hacer, aquel golpe si le había dolido y además estaba más concentrado en el nuevo color de cabello de Jill, recordando los buenos tiempos, y la vez que casi la pierde.

Jill ahora sólo miraba fijamente a Sheva, hasta que decidió irse antes de que pudiera asesinar a la morena y la llevaran presa, aún tenía que acabar con el bastardo de Wesker, los sentimientos ahora no tenían lugar.

-Sheva ¿qué ocurrió?- preguntó el capitán cuando vio marcharse a Jill.

-No lo sé, tú chica que se altera, sólo porque somos amigos.

Chris miró la dirección en la cual había marchado Jill, debatió entre seguirla o no, quería hablar con ella de nuevo, pero ahora sentía que si le hablaba iban a discutir, cada que la veía se acordaba de Carlos, se sentía celoso y se enojaba, eso le frustraba _malditos sentimientos complicados._

Alejados de toda esa situación, Leon se encontraba platicando amenamente con Ada, como amigos de años.

-Ah, entonces eso pasó – dijo Ada, interesada en aquella plática, tranquila como a quien no le interesa nada, se sentía cómoda con aquel hombre.

-Sí, de repente sentí que alguien estaba detrás de mí, fue muy incómodo.

Ada rió bajito – Debió de ser muy difícil pasar aquel examen físico.

-Algo, pero bueno con mi agilidad no lo fue tanto.

-Claro, señor yo lo puedo todo.

-Está bien, si fue muy difícil, me temblaba todo.

Ada comenzó a reírse como Leon nunca habia escuchado a alguien reír, y se sintió como en casa. Sí, eso era lo que quería para un futuro, escuchar cada mañana la risa de esa mujer, porque era la persona ideal para compartir su vida. Y después, cuando fueran dueños de su propia felicidad, con estabilidad y todo eso, tendrían hijos. Claro, si ella quería.

Pero de pronto, cayó en la cuenta que esa era una Ada distinta, tal vez no sería igual cuando recuperara la memoria. Pero ya pensaría en algo, en ese momento no podía ser más feliz, y no iba a ser el mismo quien se quitara ese sentimiento.

-Y dime, Leon, ¿Cuándo saldré de aquí? Mis cuentas dicen que llevo dos semanas aquí, pero yo me siento bien.

-Bueno, eso se lo tendrías que preguntar a Rebecca, pero según se, no puedes salir porque en cualquier momento recuperaras la memoria, y cuando lo hagas puedes tener reacciones diferentes y peligrosas, y quieren tenerte a la vista por si sucede.

-Ah, ahora veo.- hizo una pequeña pausa.- Leon.- lo llamo la asiática.

-¿Si?

-¿Qué pasara cuando recupere la memoria?

Confusión, eso era lo que la cara de Leon mostraba. ¿Qué responder a la pregunta que el mismo temía?

-Yo… no lo sé Ada. Creo que pasara lo que tenga que pasar. Pero espero seguir teniendo… esto.

-¿Esto?

-Sí, me gusta mucho platicar contigo, aunque seas una diferente tu.

Los dos rieron y se quedaron viendo a los ojos por unos momentos, sintiendo que nada ni nadie más existía.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

El ex-marine pudo sentir lo cansada que se encontraba la chica Chambers, al verla ojerosa y más delgada que la semana pasada, se sintió muy impotente al no poderla ayudar en nada más que en darle consuelo y palabras de apoyo.

-Becca, necesitas descansar.- le decía Billy.

-No, Billy, no hasta que Carlos y Ada estén bien.- respondía la chica cada vez que le decía lo mismo.

-Bueno, si no quieres descansar, déjame llevarte a cenar ¿sí?

-Pues, tenemos suerte, porque es mi hora de descanso.

Los dos sonrieron y fueron al restaurante que estaba en la esquina de la base, Billy ya contaba con un carro para poder ir a donde le diera la gana, al principio no quiso aceptar, pero Chris insistió. Y era mucho más fácil moverse en un automóvil que a pie o en taxis.

Entraron sonriendo al restaurante y pidieron solamente algo ligero. No querían llenar sus estómagos con tantas grasas a esas horas de la noche.

-¿Qué noticias han tenido sobre Wesker?

-Bueno, como has estado tan ocupada, no creo que sepas, pero la mujer que está con él se llama Sherry Birkin, Claire y Leon la conocen, porque al parecer sobrevivieron juntos a Raccoon City, y el próximo paso es… bueno, secuestrarla.

-¿Secuestrarla?- dijo Rebecca sorprendida.

-Sí, y yo tendre que hacer el trabajo sucio.

Rebecca casi se ahogaba con lo último del café que había pedido – ¿Qué? ¿Acaso has perdido la razón Coen? No permitiré que hagas eso

-Lo lamento Rebecca, pero órdenes son órdenes y no puedo desobedecer al capitán ¿no crees?

-¿Chris te lo ordenó? Ah, realmente voy a matar a ese hombre – dijo totalmente disgustada, ya habían pagado la cuenta así que la bioquímica se levanto y salió del lugar seguida por Billy

-Rebecca – tomó la mano de la nombrada – Escucha… no quiero que Wesker se vuelva a salir con la suya, ya ha hecho bastante daño, a todos… así que si capturando a esa chica es la única manera de lograrlo entonces habrá que hacerlo

-Iré contigo – sentenció la castaña

-Pero por supuesto que no, iremos sólo los más capacitados

-¿Está diciendo que yo no estoy capacitada teniente Coen?

-Exactamente

Rebecca resopló e hiso una mueca con los labios – debes prometer que regresaras, sano y salvo… no quiero tener que curarte así que asegúrate de estar bien

Billy asintió, acarició la mejilla izquierda de su novia y le dio un pequeño pero significativo beso, la marca de su promesa

Habían pasado ya 3 días, habían planificado todo perfectamente, había gente monitoreando la zona en donde la BSAA iba a aparecer en público, todo estaba calculado, Chris iba a estar al mando del la seguridad aérea, Jill después del problema con Sheva y con Chris se dedicaba a ignorarlos aunque esa era una tarea completamente difícil, Rebecca aún tenía ganas de patear a Redfield hasta la muerte por mandar a Billy a algo tan peligroso.

-Jill, por favor, convéncelo… dile que a Billy no – suplicaba como niña a su mamá por un dulce.

-Rebecca, ese bastardo no me va a escuchar… así que mejor reza porque todo salga bien – algo en lo que todos estaban de acuerdo es que el humor de la castaña estaba para tener pánico.

-Bien todos ya saben sus posiciones, así que en marcha – ordenó el capitán.

Partió un solo helicóptero con el emblema de BSAA, en el iban unos 8 hombres contando a Billy y sin contar al piloto y copiloto, el lugar a donde exactamente se dirigían era un poco cerca de la fábrica que había explotado.

-Señor se muestran una señal en pantalla – un soldado de la 'desaparecida' empresa Umbrella señalaba un radar – al parecer es un helicóptero de la BSAA el que nuestro satélite detecto.

-Déjame ver – Wesker vió el helicóptero – ¿Qué harán ahora? Sherry.

La antes mencionada acudió al llamado de Albert – ¿sí?

-Al parecer nuestros amigos quieren seguir buscando en las ruinas, tal vez Chris esté con ellos, llévales un regalito de mi parte.

-Por supuesto – la rubia sonrió con malicia.

Cuando el helicóptero aterrizó bajaron todos excepto Billy que se escondió hasta la parte trasera, los demás hicieron como que buscaban evidencia o algo parecido, escarbaron revisaron todo cuanto pudieron, entonces se sintió un pequeño temblor, los dejó algo desconcertados pero siguieron con su tarea, un espejo tirado en el piso pareció reflejar algo a lo que un soldado tuvo curiosidad y se acerco a examinarlo de cerca cuando pudo ver que algo se asomaba por su espalda con unas especies de tenazas que se introducían en sus ojos para agarrarlos y sacarlos de un jalón, los gritos del soldado alertaron a los demás y Billy se asomo no tanto para que no notaran su presencia, los demás soldados empezaron a disparar a lo que sería una criatura con cuerpo de lagarto de unos 30 cm aunque era pequeño era muy veloz y esas tenazas eran extremadamente filosas.

-Alguien tuvo que soltar a ese bicho ¿dónde estás Sherry? – preguntaba el ex-marine y miraba atento a su alrededor, esa criatura parecía que no tenía piedad por nadie, de seguro está escondida, cuando logró divisar un mechón rubio detrás de un muro de la derrumbada fábrica – te tengo.

Billy se escabullo por el lado contrario, esa criatura hacía muy difícil el trabajo de los 8 hombres ya había matado a tres.

-Dios ¿qué mierda es eso?

-Mide aproximadamente entre 30 y 40 centímetros, su ventaja es la velocidad y sus tenazas, al parecer su lengua es como la de una serpiente y como pudimos ver hace unos momentos su enorme mandíbula logró devorar la cabeza de un soldado – dijo uno de los soldados que monitoreaba la situación.

-¿De qué está hecha su piel?

-Al parecer son escamas, aunque no sabemos si sean suaves como algodón o… tengan la resistencia de una piedra.

Los soldados disparaban a diestra y siniestra, los francotiradores se colocaron tras unos pedazos de muro, pero la increíble velocidad los superaba la posibilidad de dispararle correctamente era de 1 en 50 ellos estaban en una gran desventaja.

Mientras Sherry vigilaba cuidadosamente, detrás de ella estaban 3 custodios, no había más gente alrededor. Billy saco su 9 mm y cubriéndose dio su primer disparo el cual cayó justo en la cabeza de un custodio, los otros dos rápidamente desenfundaron armas y empezaron a disparar, ahí comenzó el duelo de Billy.

-Billy ¿me escuchas? Qué sucede contigo.

-Chris, créeme que este no es un buen momento para charlar, después te invitaré un café y hablaremos todo lo que quieras – Billy siguió disparando astutamente, algo que tenía él era su buena y precisa puntería, logró acabar con los 3 custodios quedando sólo con Sherry.

-¿Qué tal? Sherry Birkin

La aludida sonrió y rápidamente sacó una pistola y disparo, Billy saltó para no recibir impacto con la bala pero desafortunadamente le dio en el brazo izquierdo.

-Billy Coen la persona que fue culpada de matar a 23 personas, llevado a su ejecución en el tren en el que se desató la primera pesadilla de ustedes, el T-Virus, ¿Qué se siente estar a punto de ser devorado por zombis?

-Hablas demasiado, niña.

-Considéralo como un obsequio de tiempo, porque tú ya no regresarás a la BSAA.

-Qué curioso, eso último era lo que te iba a decir.

Sherry apunto de nuevo el arma pero algo la golpeo por detrás, dejándola inconsciente.

-Bien hecho Billy

-Gracias Barry, vámonos de aquí – Billy cargó a Sherry y la subió al helicóptero, todos los soldados estaban muertos – ¿En dónde está?

Miraron alrededor buscando a la BOW pero no lograron ver nada pero algo trepo por la espalda de Billy y Barry rápidamente golpeó a la criatura tirándola y antes de que volviera a intentar algo, el castaño se abalanzo contra ella sujetándola y degollándola finalmente.

-Vámonos de éste lugar viejo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Oh sí!<span> Set fire to the rain<span> de Adele es una canción que nos encanta, ese sentimiento que expresa es inexplicable y nos llega mucho esa canción (a Dany **__**muchísimo más, ya que ella es super fan de la cantante Adele) **_

_**Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado, si algo no quedó claro o alguna pregunta, queja relacionados con el trama de la historia etc, etc, etc... no duden en decirlo ;) sólo píquenle en el enlace de Review **_

_**Saludos y besos**_

_**Atte.- Dann' & ƒeer'**_


	12. Reclutando al enemigo

**¡H O L A! Antes de que en serio nos maten, está bien, tal vez no tenemos una excusa para explicar tanto tiempo de atraso que creo es casi como medio año... nuestro plan era acabar este fic para antes de que saliera el 6to juego... pero... al parecer no lo logramos. De verdad una infinita disculpa, ya no sabíamos como continuar, a parte de que para ser sincera la escuela nos absorbe mucho, no les negaré que si he estado subiendo fics (Feer) pero son muy cortos, y mientras aprovechaba para adelantar más este, se nos hizo más complicado por que para nada ya veo a Dann, hemos estado muy incomunicadas últimamente pero bueno, POR FIN, ya logramos avanzarlo y pues... ya esperamos no tardarnos con el siguiente capítulo, andabamos estancadas, ahora ya nos logramos liberar tantito.**

**Por mi parte (Dann) He estado deprimida últimamente... problemas de inspiración. No he estado al 100 en la escritura, ni siquiera he podido avanzarle a Hell's Angel, pero espero pronto subir nuevo capítulo también y de verdad una ENORME disculpa.**

**Esperamos que no nos abandonen, y que les guste, y ya saben que cualquier cosa, LO QUE SEA, en un review y lo aclaramos.**

**Gracias a todos los que dejaron su review en el capítulo anterior, y pues ahora sí. A LEER.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo IX<br>_Reclutando al enemigo_

Al llegar a la base de la BSAA Billy y Barry llevaron a Sherry, quien aún seguía inconsciente a un cuarto de vigilancia, en donde sería monitoreada las 24 horas del día y las puertas serían de máxima seguridad. A Claire le dolía mucho tener que tratar a Sherry como una delincuente, pero su hermano insistió en encerrarla, si la dejaban libre o por lo menos en una celda 'normal' podría escapar, ellos no estaban seguros de lo peligrosa que podía llegar a ser esa chica pero de lo que sí estaban seguros era de que no podían bajar la guardia por una jovencita y menos por ser aliada de Wesker.

-Señor, se han llevado a Sherry Birkin. – comunicó uno de los tantos soldados de la corporación Umbrella.

-La han capturado… todo va de acuerdo al plan. – en el rostro de el rubio se formó una pequeña pero maliciosa sonrisa.

En el hospital de la BSAA un joven pelirrojo platicaba amenamente con la espía a quien pronto darían de alta, al igual que a Carlos. El latino había recuperado más visibilidad, aunque su vista no era precisa y tendría que llevar lentes de sol por semana y media.

-Después de que esa abeja me picara y tú me sacarás el aguijón, dijiste que gritaba como niñita. – dijo el muchacho en un estallido de risas, las enfermeras ya lo habían ido a callar varias veces.

-¡Steve! Te van a sacar a patadas de aquí. – Ada le reclamó entre risas también.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesa lo que los demás piensen?

-No lo sé, tal vez desde que perdí la memoria.

-Ajá… por cierto y ¿Kennedy porqué no está aquí hoy? Es extraño no verlo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿Porqué tu cara se puso roja?

-Yo pregunté primero y no está roja. – la chica se auto defendió.

-No es cierto, pregunté primero yo y sí está roja, tan sólo mírate en un espejo.

-Ay ¡sólo guarda silencio! – Sentenció Ada terminando la discusión. – él dijo que le gustaba mucho como reía, que esta Ada es realmente genial y hermosa… Dime ¿tan mala era la antigua Ada Wong?

-Si hubiera sido mala, jamás me hubiera salvado y tratado como su hermano menor ¿no crees? – le respondió Burnside mirándola a los ojos. – Así que Leon dijo eso, le partiré la cara cuando lo vea.

-¿Porqué? Eso no fue todo lo que dijo.

-¿Qué? ¿Dijo más el maldito?

-No lo llames así, el me dijo que así era hermosa, pero que definitivamente la antigua yo le encantaba… me dijo que no importaría con cuál de las dos terminaría siendo, el siempre estaría para mí.

-Te estás poniendo realmente cursi. – dijo Steve alzando una ceja

-Sólo deja de preguntarme de Leon y sígueme contando de esa vez en Italia…

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-¿Acaso tienes problemas mentales Chris? – preguntó exasperada una joven de cabellos cortos castaños.

-Rebecca, necesito que hagas esto, por favor.

-Y yo necesito que vayas a un psicólogo.

-Rebecca, estudiaste medicina ¿no? Anda.

-Estudié para ser bioquímica no terapeuta de niñas que tienen un instinto por llenar el planeta de zombis y adefesios.

-¿Qué sucede? – Barry entro en la sala continúa en donde estaba Sherry, recostada en la cama, al parecer despierta pero sin intención de moverse.

-Redfield quiere que trapeé a Birkin, apenas puedo controlar mi vida – Rebecca resopló en su flequillo.

-No es una mala idea – sugirió Burton.

-¿Tú también Barry?

-Escucha, Sherry es joven, tú eres la más joven del equipo, tal vez si pueden establecer lazos…

-No, no y no… ella jamás confiará en mí, está con Wesker… lo que hay que hacer es obligarla a decirnos todo o sacarle pistas.

-Exacto y tú serás la encargada. – Chris colocó una mando en su hombro izquierdo y Rebecca lo miró con rencor.

-Yo no estoy muy contenta contigo, mandas a Billy a que casi lo maten y luego quieres que establezca 'amistad' con Sherry Birkin. Chris ¿acaso te estás drogando?

-Sólo hazlo Rebecca.

-¿Porqué no se lo pides a Claire?

-Mi hermana se debilitará con esta niña, es capaz de dejarla que ande con todas las libertades aquí adentro y eso no nos conviene.

-Hay algo que no comprendo. – la voz de otra mujer se escucho en la entrada, era Jill.

-¿Qué no comprendes Jill? – preguntó Chambers.

-Wesker no es tan débil, el jamás envía a tan pocos hombres ni a las BOW's más débiles ¿por qué Sherry iba tan sola? ¿Por qué una BOW que apenas se estaba desarrollando y que Billy pudo matar degollándola solamente? Si él sabía que iba la BSAA ¿Por qué no mandar a alguien enorme como Némesis?

-Quieres decir que él sabía lo que planeábamos. – Barry la miró.

-Es una suposición que tengo y es lo más probable, él no es estúpido, él planeó que se dejara atrapar para aprovecharse.

En todo el tiempo que Jill habló, Chris no dijo ni una sola palabra - ¿Pudiera ser…? Escúchenme, pondremos la máxima seguridad en su cubículo y en toda esa planta, no quiero que la dejen de vigilar ni un solo segundo, tampoco pueden establecer ningún tipo de diálogo, quien lo haga será expuesto como traidor y lo retendremos dentro de las celdas de esta base, Sherry Birkin no debe saber que es lo que ocurre dentro del cuartel.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Claire movía su pierna muy nerviosamente y mordía una de sus uñas

-Claire, cálmate por favor. – le pidió Leon.

-Es que no puedo, quiero saber qué demonios planea mi hermano con Sherry.

-Sea lo que sea no le hará daño, él sabe lo importante que ella es para ti y nunca haría algo que te perjudicara a ti también.

-Quiero hablar con ella, saber ¿cómo ha estado? ¿Por qué con Wesker? Ese bastardo seguramente le lavó el cerebro.

-Tendremos que hacer que Sherry vuelva a confiar en nosotros, sé que no me perdonará por haberla dejado en manos del gobierno pero… tengo que intentarlo.

-Sherry se sentía completamente sola, era muy pequeña y su padre se convirtió en un mutante y asesino a su madre – Claire hizo una cara de angustia – No debí dejarla.

-¿Y qué querías hacer? ¿Llevarla contigo a esos lugares infestados de monstros?

-Por supuesto que no, es sólo que…

-Claire tú tenías que buscar a tú hermano, es entendible, yo podía hacerme cargo de ella, el error fue mío.

-Leon…

Claire no supo que más decirle a Leon y justamente llegó Jill, siempre Jill la salvaba de apuros y momentos incómodos, claro por algo era su mejor amiga.

-Lamento interrumpir. – se disculpó inmediatamente la castaña.

-No te preocupes Jill. – le dijo Claire.

-Leon ¿está bien si te robo a Claire por unos momentos?

-Sí, no hay problema… tengo otra cosa que hacer. – dijo amablemente a la ex S.T.A.R.S el rubio, quien ahora se marchaba con dirección a la cafetería.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Te juro que no hablará conmigo.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura? Aún no intentamos.

-Chris, la abandonaron, sus padres murieron, vio como su padre se convirtió en un fenómeno mutante que quería usarla para no sé qué cosas… lo que ella necesita es un psicólogo no una charla amistosa conmigo.

-Rebecca Chambers ¿Quién es el capitán?

-Oye…

-Rebecca.

-Tú lo eres.- respondió rodando los ojos.- Te juro que me vengaré.

-Después de hablar con Sherry, anda.

Después de que Redfield pudiera convencer a la más joven de la BSAA para hablar con Sherry Birkin se dirigieron hacía su 'celda' que era realmente más como un cuarto aislado de todo. Las paredes eran a prueba de sonido y los cristales eran obscuros, ella no podía ver lo que pasaba en el exterior pero los demás si podían verla, había cámaras de seguridad en cada esquina de la habitación

-¡Suerte Becca!

-Te mataré después de esto Chris Redfield.

Rebecca entró en la habitación – Hola Sherry, yo soy Rebecca…

-No diré nada, así que dile al bastardo de Redfield que se vaya al carajo – dijo sin siquiera voltear y mirar a Rebecca.

-No he venido por eso, sólo quiero platicar contigo… debiste estar muy sola.

-¡¿Y tú quién eres para saberlo?!

-Pues sé cómo es sentirse sola, cuando fui a mi primera misión como médico del equipo Bravo yo perdí a todo mi equipo y me adentre sola a un tren en donde realmente sentí que era la última, en ese momento alguien apareció para ayudarme. Yo te quiero ayudar.

-¿Crees que soy una especie de niña de kínder? Yo no necesito de nadie.

-Todos necesitamos de alguien, Wesker necesitó de ti ¿o no?

-Rebecca Chambers, serás muy inteligente, serás muy prestigiada, serás una de las mejores bioquímicas de nuestro país, pero jamás voy a depositar mi confianza en ti.

-No te pido que confíes de la noche a la mañana… recuerda que Claire y Leon te ayudaron a…

-Ellos me abandonaron. – Su voz estaba llena de resentimiento – Me botaron como si fuera un perro y lo único que hizo Albert, y que ustedes ven como delito, fue darme un futuro.

-Él te ensució la mente ¿acaso quieres ser igual que tu padre?

-¡Cállate! Ya te he dicho no eres nadie, lárgate y no vuelvas no necesito de nadie.

Aunque Sherry fuera más pequeña que Rebecca por varios años, hizo que se intimidara un poco, pero no iba retroceder ni a rendirse.

-No lo haré, Sherry… tan sólo ya no te enfurezcas más con la vida, ni Claire ni Leon tienen la culpa ellos tenían misiones que completar, pero está bien te dejaré sola si eso es lo que quieres.

-Sí eso quiero, ahora vete. – dijo como si nada la rubia.

Rebecca salió de la habitación y suspiró pesadamente.

-¿Y bien? – le preguntó Chris.

-Te lo dije, esa chica está loca.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

-Claire estoy más que desesperada.

-Jill, ambas conocemos a mi hermano, sólo deja que se le pase.

-Hay veces en que siento que simplemente ya no puedo más y quisiera…

-¡No lo digas! Jill mi hermano te adora, pero hombres son hombres.

-Claire, desconfió de mi ¿qué puedo esperar ahora de él?

-Jill prométeme que no lo cortaras.

-Es lo que menos deseo pero…

-Ah cht, cht, cht, no lo digas ¿está bien? Yo hablaré con mi hermano, ahora arriba ese ánimo es más te doy buenas noticias.

-Claire no me cambies el tema.- dijo con voz exasperada.

-Ayer Barry me dijo que Carlos es dado de alta hoy a las 5.

-¿A las 5? Claire son 4:45. – dijo la castaña mirando su reloj y olvidando todo respecto a Chris.

Ambas se dieron prisa para ir al hospital de la base "_perdóname Jill, pero mi hermano te ama, sólo es un poco… estúpido, pero yo hablaré con él" _se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Carlos, ahí afuera se encontraban Barry, Billy y aunque no quisiera, Chris ya que era como una ley moral que cuando algún compañero fuera dado de alta estuviera el capitán presente.

-Ah, Jilly, estás aquí – dijo Barry saludándola.

-Sí, ¿Carlos está bien?

-Lo sacaran como nuevo hija.

-Me da mucho gusto.

Hasta el momento Chris sólo apretó la quijada y rechinaron los dientes de coraje, celos, envidia y una infinidad de sentimientos para nada amables.

-Hermanito. – dijo Claire colgándose de Chris.

-Claire, casi me rompes el cuello.

-Ni que estuviera pesada.

-Pues yo te veo más ancha… y también estás más cachetona.- dijo aprontándole los cachetes.

-Repite eso y hago que un tráiler te pase por encima. – le susurró al oído.

Chris iba a responder cuando salió Carlos con unos lentes oscuros y aún un vendaje en la mano.

-¡Carlos! Me da tanto gusto que estés bien. – dijo Valentine abrazando a Carlos.

"_Jill ¡NO! Es por eso que Chris se enfurece, debí decirte que no hicieras algún acto emotivo en frente de mi hermano" _Pensó la pelirroja y volteó a ver a su hermano el cual sólo veía la escena fríamente y se encamino hacia ellos.

-Oliveira, es una buena noticia que estés bien, espero que ya no te metas en más problemas.

-Dices que es una buena noticia, pero al parecer es una frase algo hipócrita.

-Hey chicos, chicos, lo importante es que Carlos está bien.- dijo Barry tratando de calmar a ambos.

-Recupérate pronto. – fue lo último que dijo Chris antes de salir de aquel lugar.

-Carlos lamento mucho eso, espero en verdad que te puedas recuperar pronto para que vuelvas con nosotros a las misiones, eres de mucha ayuda.- dijo Claire , después siguió a su hermano pero no lo pudo alcanzar debido a la ventaja que le llevaba. – Dios ese hombre vuela. – al lado de Claire había un espejo. – ¿Tendrá razón y habré subido de peso?

-¡Claire!

-¡Steve! ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Acabo de ver a Ada… ¿qué tanto te mirabas en ese espejo?

-Ah, nada, bueno mi hermano dice que subí de peso.

-Pues para mí estás muy bien. – dijo admirándola de arriba abajo.

-¡Steve! Deja de mirar mi trasero.

-Lo siento.

-Cómo sea, tengo que irme, quedé de entregarle unos documentos a Leon más tarde.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No te preocupes, me iré rápido, pero gracias.

La pelirroja se despidió de Burnside y caminó a prisa, yendo al estacionamiento de la base, sintió que alguien la seguía, pero no vio a nadie detrás de ella, así que se cuestionó y resolvió diciendo que todo era su imaginación, estaba a punto de abrir su carro cuando…

Nada, no sabía el porqué, el cómo ni el dónde. Sólo se respiraba un aire frío y tenebroso, las paredes de acero encerraban aquel aire a misterio y ella sólo escuchaba el rechinar de la lámpara que colgaba, se sentía en un interrogatorio, se preguntó quién demonios estaba detrás de todo eso, pero claro sólo logró atinar al rubio que ahora se le aparecía en frente.

-Wesker. – Susurró para sí misma.

-La pequeña hermana de Chris Redfield… cuanto tiempo sin vernos. – Sonrió con malicia.

-Soy la única hermana de Chris, maldito bastardo.

-No es la manera de que una señorita salude a un viejo amigo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? Si quieres a mi hermano él…

-Tranquila fiera, no es a Redfield a quien quiero, aún no.

-Entonces… Sherry…

-Pensé que eras más inteligente Claire, pero hay alguien que me será más de ayuda que la pobre niña indefensa a la cual salvaste en Raccon City.

-¿Quieres decir que Sherry ya no te sirve? ¡Eres un asco!

-Se puede decir que mi interés ya va en otra persona, ¿sabes quién es?

Claire vaciló… ¿Quién demonios sería esa persona a la cual tenía Wesker en mente? Ya dijo que no quería a su hermano, a Jill ya la tuvo, dudó que fuera a Leon, Steve o Ada, ¿quién? Era obvio que sería alguien muy importante para ellos, para la BSAA… alguien… irremplazable…

-Rebecca.-dijo Claire atando los cabos sueltos.

-Bravo, le diste al clavo querida Claire, aunque de nada te servirá saberlo. –sonrió con malicia. –Disfruta tu estancia en las celdas, y no vayas a jugar con los muertos.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

En el cuartel general de la BSAA una mujer castaña y de ojos griseases iba caminando con prisa y buscando a alguien, en la mano llevaba un papel.

-¿Ada? ¿Puedo hablarte un momento?- encontró a la persona que buscaba, en su habitación.

-¡Jill! Por supuesto ¿qué sucede?- Ada, había sido dada de alta un día antes, había recuperado algo más de sus recuerdos y por lo tanto vuelto a recuperar su antigua actitud, aunque no tan descaradamente fría, escuchó a Jill atentamente.

-Recibí una carta... de Wesker. – Jill lo soltó inmediatamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué demonios quiere ese bastardo? Por tu cara veo que son muy malas noticias.

-Solicita un intercambio. – y como tal había dicho Ada, la cara de Jill parecía un poema de tragedia.

-¿Intercambio? ¿Explícate?

-Quiere a Rebecca por Claire.

-¿Rebecca? ¿Claire? Pero acabo de ver a Rebecca hace unos momentos, así que el imbécil tiene a la hermana del capitán.

-Sí, pero no quiero que Chris se entere, se pondrá como loco. Cuando de su hermana se trata no piensa con claridad. – _De por sí ahora está como loco por lo nuestro_, pensó.

- Creo que será lo mejor, ni tampoco decírselo a Leon, ¿cuál es tu plan?

-No, ni a Leon, esos dos son muy especiales. Mi plan es... ir por ella. Por Claire. – dijo decidida.

-Entiendo, entonces cuenta conmigo, las instalaciones en donde se suele alojarse Wesker son muy... especiales.

-Especiales, ¿a qué te refieres?

-No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, por los lugares a los que fuiste, normalmente para cada puerta se requiere un código, o alguna llave en especial.

-Sí, 10 años en esto no son en balde. – suspiró con cansancio la castaña.

-Pero me han hablado de tu gran habilidad en eso ¿o me equivoco?

-Se puede decir que sí. – admitió la chica con algo de modestia.

-Entonces no tendremos mucho problema, con tu habilidad para abrir puertas y mi habilidad de escabullirse los guardias humanos serán presa fácil. – Ada sonrió de lado, como típicamente lo hacía al ver la reacción de Jill, ella era lo opuesto a la castaña.

-Pero no podemos irnos así, no sin antes haber despistado a Chris y a Leon.

-Entonces creo que tengo la cuartada perfecta, podemos decir que te llegó un mensaje de la base de Texas, que Claire se adelantó y la alcanzarás después, yo desapareceré como suelo hacerlo, así podemos dar un perfecto plan de fuga.

-Es brillante. Podemos consultar a Sherry, creo que ella sabrá mucho de las instalaciones, solo Wesker la superaría.

-¿Crees que Birkin nos quiera decir algo? – Ada dudó por un momento de esa niña.

-No, pero encontraré la forma. No voy a abandonar a mi amiga cuando más me necesita.

-Está bien, entonces yo mientras redactaré el documento, tú ve con Birkin y trata de sacarle toda la información que puedas.

-Muy bien. Y Ada...

-¿Si?

-Gracias por hacer esto.

Ada asintió levemente – No hay de qué. – se fue en dirección a su habitación, empezaría a preparar todo para la cuartada e ir a salvar a la pequeña Redfield.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Inmediatamente después de buscar a Ada y de saber que la ayudaría, Jill se dirigió hacia el lugar en donde Sherry Birkin se encontraba, necesitaba saber en que lugar Wesker tenía a Claire sin contactar a éste directamente, y la rubia era la indicada. El problema sería convencerla de ayudarla.

Llegó a la celda de cristal en donde la tenían y llamó su atención.

-Sherry.

La mencionada volteo para ver quien era la que la llamaba, pero inmediatamente después de que vio a Jill, regresó su mirada a donde estaba posada originalmente.

-Birkin, mírame.

-¿Qué mierda quieres, Valentine?- respondió aún sin verla.

-Quiero… tú ayuda.

Sherry se echó a reír, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.- ¿Vienes a suplicarme? Muy bien, me sentaré por aquí para ver como lo haces.

-No es para mí, ni para la B.S.A.A.

-Explícate entonces.

-Es… Claire.-

La rubia sintió como si un balde de agua fría le cayera encima, quitó la sonrisa burlona de su rostro, y con voz demandante dijo: Explícame.

-Veo que después de todo sí te interesa.- ahora Jill tenía una sonrisa equivalente a la de Sherry al principio.

-No te confundas, ella me abandonó, no me importa lo que le pase.

-No es lo que creías hace unos segundos.

-Mira, Valentine, no estoy de humor para tus tontos juegos, sí ya terminaste, hazme el favor de retirarte.- Sherry, que se había sentado frente a Jill, cruzó las piernas en señal de espera.

-Escucha Sherry, por favor, te necesito… Claire te necesita.- Jill no sabía cómo tratar a la muchacha exactamente, no sabía qué estrategia seguir, pero esperaba poder sacarle la información que necesitaba sin recurrir a métodos más… terribles.

Birkin suspiró pesadamente, frotando el puente de su nariz.- ¿Ahora en qué problemas se metió?

-Fue… Wesker.

-¿Qué? La secuestró, ¿cierto?

-Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? ¿Estás involucrada en esto?- la castaña estaba empezando a perder los estribos.

-No, pero escuché que Wesker planeaba secuestrar a alguien, sólo que no sabía quien era.

-Sí no la rescato, la matará.

-Que la mate, no me importa.

-¿Estás segura? Le debes la vida después de todo.- el último recurso de Jill era recurrir a la culpa.- Esta sería una buena manera de pagarle por arriesgar su vida salvando a una niñita tonta de Raccoon City.

-¿Para qué? Para después abandonarme, es como si nunca me hubiera sacado de ahí, cuando estuve en manos del gobierno, hicieron conmigo toda clase de experimentos para investigar mi sangre, no sabes lo doloroso que fue para mí.- las lagrimas ya se formaban en los ojos de Sherry.- Wesker fue el único que me ayudó, entiendan eso de una vez.

Jill había empezado a dar vueltas por la habitación, con cada maldito contraargumento que Sherry soltaba, ella perdía valioso tiempo, y tal vez perdía la oportunidad de salvar a su amiga, eso no lo iba a permitir, necesitaba dar un buen golpe para acabar con todo eso de una vez por todas.

-Que Albert haya manipulado tu mente haciéndote creer que te ayudaba, es una cosa diferente, él sólo quería tú dije, y sabía que sí te ponía de su lado, serías su arma perfecta contra Leon y Claire, así como yo lo fui contra Chris, porque después de todo, _la gente que amamos es la que más nos puede hacer daño. _

-¡Cállate! ¡Eso es una mentira!

-¡No me atrevería a mentirte cuando la vida de mi mejor amiga está en riesgo! ¡Sólo dime en donde demonios está y terminemos con esto!

Sherry también daba vueltas por su celda, mientras todas las palabras de Jill rebotaban en su cerebro, chocando unas con otras, estaba confundida, ya no podía pensar con claridad, necesitaba tiempo a solas, y sólo conseguiría que Jill se largara sí le decía la verdad, así que lo hizo.

-Él… él, está en una base submarina, en las costas de la península itálica.

Jill se acercó al vidrio de la celda.-Gracias Sherry, la traeré de regreso… lo prometo.

-Sólo… vete ya.

Después de la partida de Jill, Sherry no podía dejar de pensar en Claire. Se había acurrucado en una de las esquinas de la celda, desde que había llegado ahí, había empezado a buscar puntos débiles por los que pudiera escapar, cosas que pudiera utilizar, alguna distracción o simplemente usar sus encantos con el guardia que tenía las llaves. Y ese era el momento perfecto para salir de ahí, quería ayudar a Claire, en verdad quería, pero cada segundo que pasaba se le hacía más imposible salir de esa celda.

Se sintió impotente, la verdad es que no podía hacer nada, la tenían muy bien custodiada, lo único que podía hacer era "confiar" en Valentine. A pesar de tener un enorme resentimiento hacia Claire y hacia Leon, en el fondo de sus pensamientos nunca les deseó que nada malo les pasara.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ya con la información recabada se dirigió al punto en dónde había quedado con la espía, quién la esperaba con documento en mano.

-Déjalo en el escritorio de Redfield sin que te vea, no queremos retrasarnos con cuestionamientos, yo comenzaré a empacar lo necesario, afuera ya te espera un elegante carro – Dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Bien – Atinó a decir la castaña, se apresuró a la oficina de Chris.

Llegó y entró dejando el papel en el escritorio, tal como fueron las indicaciones de Ada, le echó un vistazo a su escritorio y vio dos portarretratos, agarró el primero y era una foto de él con Claire, hace algunos ayeres, pues el capitán se veía como un puberto aún, tal vez cuando tenía 18 años, el otro era una foto de ella con él, hace apenas unos meses de esa foto: Ambos sonreían, estaban abrazados, Chris rodeaba con sus dos brazos a Jill por encima de los hombros y por la cintura y Jill se aferraba al cuello, se veían felices.

Escuchó entonces pasos y unas voces, dejó caer el portarretratos y salió huyendo como alma que la lleva el diablo, evitando ser vista por el castaño.

Chris entró en la oficina, y vio la fotografía de él y su aún novia en el piso, rápidamente la levanto y la volvió a acomodar, la extrañaba, pero por idiota, orgulloso y celoso todo iba mal.

Vio entonces un sobre de la B.S.A.A. con destinatario para él, lo abrió y lo leyó

-¿Una llamada de la base en Texas? ¿Por qué no me avisaron?

Se quedó pensativo en su oficina

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Jill iba saliendo de la base y tal como le había dicho Ada un automóvil ya la esperaba, entró y ahí estaba Ada

-Bien agente Valentine, partamos

-Al parecer tienes muchos recursos, Ada – comentó examinando por dentro el lujoso auto.

-Bueno, hay varias personas que me debían favores – respondió normalmente – Nunca sabe una cuando va a necesitar la ayuda de otras personas, por eso trabajé para muchas empresas anteriormente.

-Incluyendo a Umbrella – Dijo escupiendo el nombre de la compañía.

-Sí, Umbrella también, es por eso que casi, sino es que toda la B.S.A.A. me tenía vigilada y no confían en mí, bueno, supongo que tú tampoco lo haces.

-No lo hacía. Pero me estás ayudando y… significa mucho para mí.

-Bueno, rompamos un poco este momento cursi ¿Birkin te dijo algo?

-Sí, sólo me dijo que Wesker está en la península itálica, no sé en qué punto exactamente.

-Al menos ya sabemos en dónde buscar, haremos esto, iremos al aeropuerto, llegaremos a Italia en un yet y de ahí iremos en submarino recorriendo la costa.

Jill asintió y Ada le dio la orden al conductor para que partiera de inmediato. Llegaron de inmediato al aeropuerto en donde el mismo chofer las había escoltado hasta aquel yet, no querían demorarse demasiado, tal vez iba a ser un poco obvio que ambas fueran en un yet privado, si Wesker las vigilaba o algo por el estilo sabría que irían a buscarlo, pero no podían perder tiempo, no lo tenían.

Al abordar el yet ambas se sentaron separadas, no tardarían mucho para llegar al aeropuerto internacional de Nápoles. Cada mujer iba perdidas en sus pensamientos: Jill no podía dejar de pensar en su amiga y familia Claire, no soportaba la idea de que Wesker le pudiera hacer lo mismo que a ella, obligarla a hacer actos atroces, asesinatos, no quería, no lo permitiría.

Ada iba con una cara relajada, al parecer tranquila, pero en su cabeza era todo un embrollo, recordaba cada momento que había pasado junto al agente Kennedy, cada palabra, cada sonrisa sincera, porque mientras estaba en ese lapso de pérdida de memoria hizo cosas que su verdadera yo nunca habría hecho, tal vez no se arrepentía pero esos recuerdos la hacían sentir mucha incomodidad.

Cuando por fin llegaron al aeropuerto internacional de Nápoles la castaña y la morena bajaron del yet y salieron del aeropuerto, fingiendo ser unas simples turistas más y abordando otro automóvil que las llevaría a su destino en la costa de Nápoles en donde comenzarían su recorrida por la península itálica.

Mientras llegaban a aquel destino Jill tenía pensamientos acerca de la mujer que iba a su lado.

_-"Es demasiado misteriosa, incluso me llega a dar un poco de escalofrío su presencia."_

Ada no se quedaba atrás, normalmente la primera impresión que tenía de la gente era la que le quedaba permanentemente _"Como lo supuse desde un principio, Valentine es la típica heroína, al menos es buena haciendo su trabajo, hubiera sido una buena espía también."_

_-"¿Seguiría trabajando para Umbrella? Lo dudo, me está ayudando… pero…"_

_-"Después de rescatar a la pequeña Redfield le pondré fin a todo esto, Wesker, pagarás por todo."_

_-"No puedes dudar ahora Jill, Ada te está ayudando, está sacrificando su propia vida."_

-Hemos llegado – La voz de la asiática sacó de sus pensamientos a la castaña – Bueno agente Valentine, abordaremos el submarino, no sabemos que vaya a pasar… pero si las cosas se complican, tienes que prometerme que huirás.

-¿Qué? Creo que estás mal informada, Ada, pero yo nunca he dejado atrás a mi equipo.

-No estoy acostumbrada a trabajar en equipo, lo siento. Tienes que prometerlo.

Jill vaciló un poco, la petición de Wong era muy extraña pero el tiempo corría en su contra, si la seguía contradiciendo sólo provocaría una discusión innecesaria, así terminó por aceptar – Está bien.

Ada sonrió y se dirigieron a donde el submarino ya estaba preparado. Estaban listas para hacer fracasar los planes de Albert Wesker.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno como habrán notado el OOC de Ada se ha ido y a vuelto la mismita espía misteriosa que era :3 mientras andábamos actualizando cada una se enfocó en diferentes personajes, por ejemplo Dann se enfocó en Jill, Chris, Sherry y Claire, mientras yo me enfocaba más en Ada, Leon (que casi no aparece en este capi) y Rebecca. Ya que conocemos a más profundidad a los personajes y logramos "meternos" a fondo con ellos creo que ha resultado mejor C: <strong>

**En el próximo capítulo habrá mucho protagonismo para nuestros personajes favoritos respectivamente: Jill (Dann) y Ada (Feer).**

**Les mandamos muchísimos saludos y de nuevo MILLONES de disculpas.**

**Adiós.**


	13. Rescatando a la damisela en peligro

**_Feer - ¡HOLA! Así es, ya es día de publicación, ahora nos tardamos menos y además hicimos el capítulo más largo que los anteriores (para que se apiaden y no nos linchen) jajajaja, bueno, ya saben las razones de nuestras tardanzas... aunque ya estémos de vacaciones *w* al menos mis vacaciones estuvieron un poquito de agenda ocupada por cuestiones de salud, pero ya llegamos, no crean que hemos abandonado el fic._**

**_Dann - Holi, bueno, por mi parte, los últimos meses de escuela me consumió por completo y... mi papá me castigó por cuestiones de calificaciones :B me dejó sin Internet, peeero, logré darme esta escapadita y continuar escribiendo. (Las lectoras de Hell's Angel, no se desesperen, actualizaré prontito)_**

**_Respuestas a los reviews del capítulo anterior hasta el final._**

**_A leer. _**

* * *

><p>Capítulo X.<br>_Rescatando a la damisela en peligro._

El reloj de péndulo hacía sonar cada segundo que pasaba, y las manecillas estaban colocadas de tal manera que la hora marcada era _6:51 _de la tarde, hacía más de ocho horas que no sabía nada de su hermana y de Jill, y mucho menos de Ada; Chris daba vueltas en su oficina como fierecilla enjaulada. Estaba impaciente. Algo no le cuadraba en aquella solicitud que requería la presencia de Jill Valentine en sus instalaciones. Le desagradó la idea de que ella fuera sola, la verdad era que iba con Claire, pero eso hacía que las cosas le gustaran menos, ella le hubiera avisado antes. Todo era muy confuso, no comprendía nada en absoluto.

Mandó a investigar aquella orden por parte de la base de Texas hacía cinco minutos y la tan anhelada respuesta no llegaba. Estuvo así tres minutos más hasta que por la puerta entró, saludando de manera militar a Chris, no sin antes haberse anunciado, un cabo de la B.S.A.A. – Señor, la base de Texas ha confirmado que en ningún momento de las últimas 24 horas mandó mensaje alguno al cuartel, mucho menos una petición para que la señorita Redfield y la agente especial Valentine acudieran. – decía mientras le regresaba la solicitud que había encontrado.

-¿Estás completamente seguro? – preguntó demandante el capitán.

-Así es, señor.

-Bien cabo, retírese. – el novato hizo caso de inmediato.

Chris se sentó en su silla recargando todo su peso en el respaldo. Dejó escapar un pesado suspiro mientras con una mano se frotaba la sien en acto de cansancio. La puerta se dejó escuchar nuevamente y Chris dio la orden para que el sujeto que estaba detrás de ella entrara.

-Leon. – dijo el moreno viendo a su amigo – ¿Te has enterado de algo?

-Ada tampoco está en el cuartel, los guardias no la vieron salir.

-Fue dada de alta ya, ¿verdad?

-Así es, Steve estaría cuidando de ella, pero supongo que en un descuido… ella desapareció, como siempre. – la voz de Leon sonaba realmente molesta y angustiosa.

-Ni Claire, ni Jill, ni Ada… quiero pensar que sólo salieron a tomar algo como típicas mujeres de ciudad, pero primero que nada ellas no son típicas mujeres de ciudad y aquella solicitud falsificada de la base de Texas me deja totalmente intranquilo, ni siquiera sabemos a qué hora se fueron en realidad.

-Me pregunto si Burnside sabrá algo. – dijo Leon rascándose el mentón.

-Ve a averiguar qué sabe él, yo iré a ver como va Birkin, tengo que hacer una ronda cada hora al lugar en donde la tienen.

-Espero que esté bien.

-Lo estará, ahora sólo está demasiado confundida.

Leon asintió y dio media vuelta para retirarse de la oficina de Chris, dejándolo con aquel sentimiento de intranquilidad. Había estado llamando al celular de su hermana, pero lo tenía apagado. Dudó por varios instantes si hablarle a Jill o no, pero terminó haciéndolo, encontrándose con que ella también tenía apagado el celular, incluso tenía apagado su comunicador con el GPS. Era demasiado extraño, y si habían desaparecido no tenía ni la más mínima idea de dónde buscar.

Se resignó de momento, tenía que checar como seguía Birkin. Salió de su oficina para dirigirse a las salas de monitoreo en donde una cámara conectaba a la celda de Sherry. Llegó al lugar y recibió por parte de todos los soldados un saludo militar y uno que otro "buenos tardes, capitán". Se acercó a la cámara mayor, en la cual tenía mucha visibilidad para ver por completo el espacio de la rubia.

-Quiero entrar a hablar con Birkin, abran las puertas. – inmediatamente el encargado de la seguridad de la puerta obedeció dejando libre el paso al capitán.

-¿Disfrutas verme encerrada? – preguntó Sherry con un deje de burla.

-Me encantaría decir que sí, pero si mi hermana llegara a enterarse no me lo perdonaría.

-¿Claire está aquí? – Sherry estaba confundida.

-No ha salido de estas instalaciones hasta donde sé. – Chris estaba intentando jugar con Sherry, sí ella estaba detrás de las misteriosas desapariciones de las tres mujeres se arrepentiría.

-Al parecer no tienes total control sobre tu cuartel. – dijo Sherry con una sonrisa ladina.

-¿A qué te refieres? – su plan estaba funcionando.

-¿No te has dado cuenta de que tu querida hermana no está aquí? – Sherry se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Ah, no? Y entonces, ¿en dónde estará? – intentó no mostrarse preocupado, así conseguiría más rápido información sobre el paradero de Claire y de Jill.

-Wesker. – fue la única palabra que dijo la rubia, de una manera que ella sabía golpearía con cada una de sus silabas al capitán.

Chris sintió como si un monstruo fuera a salir de su interior, la rabia contenida estaba a punto de hacerlo estallar – ¡¿En dónde tiene ese hijo de perra a mi hermana?! – con puño cerrado golpeó el cristal de la celda de Sherry.

-Al parecer Valentine no te dijo nada, ella fue a buscarla. – se veía un destello de tristeza en sus ojos – ¿Qué clase de capitán eres que ni siquiera tu noviecita te da información de lo que hará? Eres un fracaso como líder.

-No me interesa lo que digas Birkin, pero la vida de mi hermana está en peligro, la vida de la persona que te salvó y tú estás tan tranquila… ¿En dónde está Wesker?

-No tengo por qué darte ningún tipo de información. – dijo finalmente para darse vuelta y quedar de espaldas a Chris.

Chris salió enfurecido de aquella sala, tenía que buscar a Leon para que lo ayudara a rastrear a Claire y a Jill.

Sherry seguía dando vueltas a su celda desde que Chris la dejó.  
>No sabía que Valentine pensaba actuar sin antes hacérselo saber al capitán, no se veía del tipo que cometía insubordinación, pero si lograba su cometido, ese no sería ningún problema para ella. Habría salvado a la hermana del manda más de ese lugar; y entonces en la cabeza de Sherry se encendió un gran foco. Si Jill salvaba a Claire, seguramente diría que ella la había ayudado a dar con su paradero, tal vez así se ganaría un poco de la confianza de Chris.<p>

No, era absurdo, aún así nada la sacaría de esa prisión.

Y aunque ella misma no lo creía, al pensar en la posibilidad de utilizar el secuestro de Claire para salir de allí, se le revolvía el estomago. Era algo muy bajo, hasta para ella. De verdad había estado muy inquieta desde que Valentine había salido por esa puerta prometiéndole que regresaría a Claire con vida, incluso desde antes, desde que entró exigiéndole información, información que ella dio sin pedir nada a cambio. Sí que había sido algo estúpida por no haber hecho un trueque; estaba segura de que Jill le hubiera dado lo que fuera con tal de información. _No aprovechaste tu oportunidad, Birkin, será difícil que se vuelva a presentar una como esa._

Era obvio que no le iba a pedir un pase para salir de ahí, pero ¿quién sabe?, algo bueno se le hubiera ocurrido. Ahora lo único que podía y debía hacer, era esperar.

•••••• ••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Steve caminaba tranquilamente con una charola plateada en las manos, que llevaba tazones repletos de comida y una botella de agua. Se dirigía al cuarto de Ada pero Leon lo interceptó. – Burnside, no la encontrarás en su cuarto.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Kennedy? – dijo Steve frunciendo el seño.

-No me digas que no sabes nada.

-¿De qué hablas, viejo? Escucha, Ada fue dada de alta y tiene que alimentarse a sus horas, si me disculpas. – dijo volviéndose a su actual destino.

-Ada se fue. – dijo secamente el agente gubernamental.

-¿Perdón? – Burnside dirigió una mirada extrañada al rubio.

-Ni ella, ni Claire, ni Jill están aquí.

-¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?– subió el tono de su voz, comenzaba a preocuparse.

-¿Desde hace cuánto no ves a Claire?

-Eh… varias horas, desde ayer en la tarde. Desde que dieron de alta a Carlos.

-¿En dónde la viste por última vez? – cuestionó, anhelando alguna pista.

-Se dirigía al estacionamiento por su auto, le pregunté si quería que la acompañara pero se negó.

Leon miró hacía el suelo como intentando descifrar algo

-¿A qué va todo esto? Dime, Kennedy. – dijo Steve con una nada serena voz.

-Misteriosamente, Ada, Claire y Jill han desparecido, nadie sabe nada de su paradero, celulares apagados al igual que sus GPS, es como si la tierra se las hubiera tragado.

-No puede ser… ¿Crees que alguien puede tenerlas?

-La seguridad de la BSAA es estricta, cada piso tiene cámaras en todas partes y…

-¿Por qué te callas? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó con ansiedad Steve.

-¡Las cámaras! Dices que Claire se dirigía al estacionamiento, pues en ese lugar también hay cámaras de vigilancia todo el día a pesar de ser el lugar menos custodiado, aún podemos saber qué o quién está detrás de las desapariciones de las chicas.

-Eso es brillante, vamos. – Steve dejó la charola en una de las mesitas del corredor en donde hace unos momentos se encontraban, tal vez se estaban acercando a una respuesta.

Jill y Ada iban sentadas al comando de aquel pequeño pero bien diseñado submarino. A pesar de tener varias cosas equipadas, era rápido, ágil y silencioso, digno para ser utilizado en ataques sorpresa como el que estaban a punto de hacer a la guarida de Albert Wesker.

-El radar aún no marca ninguna señal o frecuencia de algún otro submarino. – dijo la castaña viendo como su compañera anotaba una bitácora de todas las coordenadas de su destino.

-Es extraño, las cosas que Wesker acostumbra a usar no son pequeñas y siempre se dan a notar demasiado. – dijo Wong mirando de reojo a Jill.

-¿Crees que piense que iremos por Claire? – preguntó, un poco angustiada.

-No lo creo, él suele respetar tratos, en dado caso somos nosotras quienes estamos jugando sucio. – Ada sonrió de lado.

-Sólo espero que Claire esté bien.

-Lo estará, no por nada sobrevivió al infierno de Raccoon City.

-Tienes razón. – se quedó callada un momento, y como no quería caer en silencios incómodos, agregó:

-Dime ¿Qué clase de relación tienes con Leon?

-¿Perdón? – estaba aparentemente extrañada por esa pregunta.

-Lo siento, es algo que no me incumbe y no debí preguntar, lamento si te molesté. – dijo Jill un poco avergonzada, la verdad es que le desagradaba estar en silencio con esa mujer, su tensión se le elevaba y la hacía sentir extraña, muy fuera de lugar.

-No te preocupes, y la verdad, nunca me he puesto a pensar en qué clase de relación estamos. – mintió, era obvio que varias veces se había planteado esa misma pregunta.

-Entiendo, bueno… si pudiera opinar, diría que Leon está muy interesado en ti.

Ada sólo la miró y sonrió y se volvió para seguir anotando las coordenadas de su trayectoria.

Pasaron veinticinco largos minutos recorriendo la península.

-Ada, algo está detectando el radar. – anunció Jill enderezándose en su lugar.

La asiática miró el radar, efectivamente algo estaba enfrente de ellas. – Perfecto, lo hemos encontrado. – se acercaron más a la dirección que apuntaba y vieron la base submarina de la que había hablado Sherry. Era verdaderamente enorme.

-Esto será divertido. – dijo la mujer adicta al rojo sonriendo de lado.

El plan que habían repasado estaba siendo puesto en marcha: buscaron una escotilla lo suficientemente grande para entrar por ahí con lo que se podría llamar un submarino individual, pero que en uno podían caber dos personas cómodamente. Procuraron ser bastante cautelosas y sobre todo atentas, al salir cada una de su submarino, empuñaron sus armas; se fijaron en los alrededores, en frente de ellas había unas escaleras y nada más. No querían hacer un alboroto, la situación se podría poner difícil y aunque las dos mujeres eran de temer y unas expertas en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no podrían detener a todos los guardias del complejo. Además, Ada aún necesitaba recuperarse al 100% de sus heridas de la batalla anterior, así que lo mejor era entrar sin ser notadas.

-Valentine, escúchame, quiero que si aparecen problemas huyas y te encargues de salvar a Redfield.

-¿Qué? Ada, no te dejaré, somos un equipo.

Ada sonrió con algo de burla. – Valentine, algo que a mí no me gusta, es trabajar en equipo, así que promételo.

Jill sintió la severa mirada de la espía y aceptó. – De acuerdo, pero haré todo lo posible por que escapemos todas.

Ada suspiró, y le dio la indicación de avanzar.

Se cubrieron tras una puerta que daba al interior de la maquinaria, Ada le hizo una seña a Jill para que abriera mientras ella custodiaba su espalda, Jill abrió en instantes y Ada se sorprendió, pero no lo dio a notar, primero pasó Jill y le siguió la asiática, apuntaban sus armas, cabía decir que fueron lo suficientemente cuidadosas y decidieron poner silenciador, Jill en su reglamentaria de S.T.A.R.S, además en la Colth Python que Barry le había regalado, y Ada en su Blacktail 9 mm. Siguieron su camino y Jill le hizo una seña a Ada para que parara mientras se asomaba a revisar el corredor, así lo hizo y le informó que había sólo dos guardias, _¡Perfecto!_, pensó Wong, justo lo que necesitaban, Ada asintió y corrió a toda velocidad, cuando los guardias se dieron cuenta de su presencia ella ya empezaba a knockear a un guardia, el otro la atacó con un puñetazo, pero la asiática fue más rápida y agarró su puño, lo torció y le dio una certera patada en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente. Arrastraron los cuerpos a un pequeño almacén, les quitaron sus prendas y se las colocaron, los guardias llevaban en su cabeza una especie de casquillo con la insignia de Umbrella, así jamás las reconocerían, a pesar de sus buenos dotes femeninos, fuero precavidas y usaron vendas para ocultar algunas partes voluptuosas de sus cuerpos como pechos y trasero.

Una vez vestidas salieron y entonces comenzó la búsqueda, caminaban cuidadosamente, esperaban no encontrarse a otro guardia, y afortunadamente no lo hicieron. Llegaron a dos niveles superiores, revisaron el mapa del lugar, según la estructura del submarino, éste tenía celdas de prisioneros un nivel más arriba de donde estaban, siguieron subiendo, ahí tendrían dificultades ya que estaban seguras de que era uno de los niveles más custodiados.

Caminaron y se toparon con un gran corredor avanzaron y un guardia las interceptó. – ¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían de estar cuidando el lugar de los almacenes .

En ese momento, Jill se percató de que en la manga izquierda llevaban un número, tal vez así se identificaban; tenían que idear algo rápido para salir de ese apuro sin la necesidad de pelear.

-Nos informaron de que el Jefe quiere ver a la prisionera recién llegada. – Ada fue la que habló, pero su voz sonó muy masculina, el artefacto para distorsionar las voces que había adquirido años atrás gracias a Steve por fin le daba resultados de los buenos. – Pero necesito saber en qué celda se encuentra.

El guardia se quedó parado y después habló. – Celda 132. – y las dejó continuar, no había sido del todo difícil… o eso pensaban. – Ve con el Jefe Wesker y pregunta si lo que dicen éstos es verdad. – pidió aquel guardia a otro camarada cuando sus supuestos compañeros se habían alejado.

Las chicas siguieron su recorrido – Qué voz, compañero. – habló Jill en un tono muy bajo y se podía percibir un deje de diversión en su voz.

-Siempre es bueno conseguir todo tipo de juguetes.

Después de cinco minutos de haber caminando, finalmente dieron con la celda buscada.

-Bien, es momento de mostrar tus habilidades. – le dijo Ada a la castaña.

Jill asintió y con una sonrisa ladeada, comenzó a forcejear la puerta de la celda 132, en pocos minutos lo consiguió y la abrió, ambas se adentraron y vieron a una Claire de pie, atada con cadenas a la pared, lucía cansada y molesta, subió la cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos guardias y habló. – Si vienen a que les diga algo relacionado con mi hermano o la B.S.A.A. será mejor que se marchen o que me maten.

-Siempre he admirado esa valentía tuya, Claire. – La mencionada reconoció la voz de su mejor amiga y se sorprendió cuando aquellos supuestos guardias se quitaron los casquillos, eran Jill y Ada.

-Pero… ¿Qué infiernos hacen aquí?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta tonta es esa, Redfield? Es obvio que venimos a rescatar a la damisela en peligro.

Claire se rió ante el comentario de la espía. Ambas quitaban las cadenas de la pelirroja, y ésta, al quedar totalmente libre, no pudo evitar abrazar a Jill y que unas pocas lágrimas de felicidad corrieran por sus mejillas, era increíble que Jill hubiera ido hasta allí sólo por ella; inicialmente su intención era abrazarlas a las dos, pero no sabía cómo lo tomaría Ada, así que decidió ir por lo seguro.

-Bien, ¿ahora qué? – preguntó Ada ante esa conmovedora escena de la que indudablemente se sentía ajena y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, un poco celosa.

Jill y Claire seguían inmersas en el momento cuando la pregunta de Ada las hizo separarse. - Ponte de nuevo el casquillo, haremos como que estamos escoltando a Claire y…

-¡Alto! – Un equipo de guardias armados entraron a la celda de Claire y apuntaron a las tres mujeres.

Las tres se quedaron inmóviles, Ada miró de reojo a Jill y ella asintió, de repente, Ada se encontraba avanzando hacia los guardias por medio de volteretas para esquivar las balas, Jill le había lanzado un arma a Claire y ella usó su mejor puntería para ayudar a Ada y a Jill, que también disparaba y golpeaba a puño limpió a aquellos guardias. Ada peleaba cuerpo a cuerpo con los guardias que perdían sus armas de fuego y sacaban cuchillo, fácilmente los mataba. Cuando vieron despejada el área salieron corriendo, pero ya habían mandado más refuerzos. Se apuraban para llegar por donde entraron y salir por medio del submarino, cuando ya estaban en el nivel inferior, varios guardias ya estaban ahí, pero no eran cualquier tipo de guardias.

-Son las Plagas. – susurró Ada.

Rápidamente sacó su Blacktail y empezó a disparar a la cabeza, Claire cubría del otro lado mientras Jill trataba de abrir la puerta, pues el mecanismo de seguridad se había activado y la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Jill, por favor, date prisa. – dijo Claire, su cartucho pronto se acabaría y el cargar representaba un momento de debilidad.

Ada disparaba y golpeaba a Las Plagas evitando ser mordida o atacada. Jill consiguió abrir la puerta. - ¡Vamos!

Claire salió y Ada la siguió, pero un infectado le cayó desde arriba tirándola hacia adentro nuevamente y alejándola de su arma.

-¡Ada! – Jill iba de regreso, pero Ada sólo sonrió y con una patada cerró la puerta antes de que Jill llegara.

-¡Ada! – Claire también se acercó. – Tenemos que abrirla.

-Váyanse. – escucharon la voz de la espía desde el otro lado.

-Pero… no, no podemos, no te dejaremos. – replicaron, tratando de volver a abrir la puerta.

-Si entran sólo me estorbarán. – dijo tratando de sonar tan ególatra como siempre. – Valentine, tú lo prometiste, ahora váyanse.

Jill apretó los puños y agarro de la muñeca a Claire. – Vámonos de aquí.

Estaban llegando a las escaleras cuando una criatura viscosa saltó desde el techo, golpeando tan fuerte a Jill que hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera por las escaleras. La acción fue tan rápida, que Claire apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y alejarse de la criatura. Parecía una especie de alacrán de un metro ochenta de largo y con menos de un metro de altura, con pequeños ojos y una gran boca con dientes sumamente afilados, se estaba arrastrando hacia ella cuando empezó a disparar una especie de púas afiladas por su cola en forma de flecha.

Claire rodó sobre sí misma y consiguió alejarse lo suficiente para recargar su pistola. El único punto débil que se podía atisbar del alacrán viscoso era un punto entre su la espalda, cubierta por una coraza, y la cola; así que Claire descargó toda su munición ahí. Al ver que seguía vivo, tuvo una idea arriesgada pero que tal vez podría funcionar: enterrar su cola en ese punto.

Esquivó unos cuantos ataques más, que resultaron en golpes y costillas mallugadas, hasta que se logró situar atrás de él y tomó su cola enterrándola todo lo que pudo. Escuchó el horrible quejido de la bestia y después vio como se desvanecía hacia la muerte.

Después de comprobar que estaba muerto, corrió escaleras abajo para encontrarse con Jill.  
>La encontró desmayada, con el brazo en un ángulo imposible a menos que se lo hubiera roto y varias contusiones. La llamó, tratando de que despertara, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta. Después de sus intentos fallidos de despertarla, vio los submarinos y, acomodando a Jill después de varios intentos en el asiento del copiloto, encendió los mecanismos y al instante se acomodó a su lado, preparada para salir de ahí. Esperaba con toda su alma que Ada pudiera irse en el otro submarino.<p>

Al llegar al puerto más cercano, y no queriendo perder tiempo, Claire rentó un coche para dirigirse al aeropuerto con el dinero que había encontrado en el bolsillo del uniforme de Jill; además de dinero, se encontró con los boletos para el jet privado que habían conseguido para llegar hasta ahí.

Ya dentro del jet, Claire se encargó de entablillar el brazo roto de Jill y de que no fuera a despertar en las dieciocho horas que duraba el vuelo. Pudo haber sido un poco egoísta, pero no quiso perder tiempo llevándola a un hospital, no con Wesker tan relativamente cerca, la exponía a más riesgos si las hubiera encontrado.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sentía envidia por las personas que se encontraban en el comedor. Mientras ahí todo parecía risas y diversión, él y Leon se encontraban preocupados y ansiosos por información, por una llamada, por lo que fuera que les dijera en dónde estaban Claire, Jill y Ada. No habían tenido tanta suerte, y al parecer, no la tendrían.

Habían revisado la grabación del estacionamiento. Curiosamente, a la hora en la que se suponía que Claire debía de estar arrancando su coche para irse, la grabación se cortaba, o en el caso de las cámaras que daban a la calle, se repetía la misma grabación a intervalos de tres minutos.

A Steve eso no le gustaba nada, ya no era una simple desaparición, había algo más turbio involucrado en ese asunto. Incluso se podrían estar enfrentando a una invasión interna. Espías, gente que les proporcionaba información a sus enemigos. Sacudió la cabeza para despejar un poco su mente de esos feos pensamientos. Estaba seguro de que sí seguía pensando en eso mientras buscaba algo de comer, su apetito desaparecería.

Escuchó que alguien lo llamaba. Volteó en la dirección de la que creyó haber escuchado su nombre, y se encontró con un mejorado Carlos pero aún con lentes oscuros, un hambriento Barry, una sonriente Rebecca y un aburrido Billy.

-¡Hola, Steve!

-¿Qué hay, Becky?

-No mucho, la verdad estamos aburridos como ostras.- volteó a ver a Billy y agregó: - Aunque Billy lo está más que nadie.

-Después de capturar a Birkin y de que pusiera en su lugar a Rebecca- le lanzó una sonrisita inocente mientras ella lo mataba con la mirada, y continuó hablando.- No ha habido nada interesante por estos lares. ¿Cierto, Barry?

-El chico tiene razón, parece un cementerio. No hay noticias de Wesker, Birkin se está portando bien, y no encuentro a Jill por ninguna parte para apostar en una partida de cartas como en los viejos tiempos en los S.T.A.R.S.

-¿Crees que quiera jugar contigo de todas formas? Siempre nos ganabas, incluso a Wesker le llegaste a patear el trasero.

Después del asombro y la risa general que causaron esas palabras, Carlos tomó la palabra.

-¿En serio le ganaste a Wesker en las cartas?

-Mi querido Carlos, Wesker será muchas cosas: un homicida, un genio, un loco hijo de perra, pero estoy seguro de que no es un buen jugador de cartas. En verdad era muy predecible, incluso con esos lentes puestos.

-O tú hacías trampa. En serio, hasta la fecha ninguno de los S.T.A.R.S que seguimos aquí te ha podido ganar.

-No le hagas caso, viejo, sólo está celosa de que nunca ha podido jugar bien a las cartas.

-¡Billy Coen, eso no es cierto! ¿Verdad que no, Carlos?

-Eh…- habían jugado sólo una vez a las cartas, y la verdad era que Rebecca era muy mala, pero él no tenía el corazón para decirle lo pésima que podía llegar a ser.- no recuerdo haber jugado contigo a las cartas.

-Carlos es muy bueno como para decirte la verdad, por eso le preguntaste a él.

-Ah, cállate Billy.- le dio un golpecito en el hombro y un beso en la mejilla. Luego se dio cuenta de que Steve se había quedado callado y meditabundo, algo andaba mal.- ¿Steve? ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Es sólo que… chicos, hubo una situación.- todos abrieron los ojos como platos y lo incitaron a seguir.- Jill, Claire y Ada no están, desaparecieron.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

-Leon y yo hemos estado tratando de localizar cualquier pista, pero parece que se las tragó la tierra.

-¿Cómo vamos a proceder? ¿Cuáles son las órdenes de Chris?

-Ningunas, Barry, Chris no ha ordenado nada que yo sepa. Él está haciendo su investigación a parte.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-Miren, no queremos hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua, esperaremos unas horas más y sí no aparecen, obligaré a Christopher a mandar a toda la B.S.A.A a buscarlas.

-Maldita sea.

Todo lo que Steve había envidiado de ellos había desaparecido, e irónicamente, gracias a él mismo. No era su intención preocupar a los demás, pero eran un equipo y le parecía poco apropiado el guardar secretos entre ellos. Sí no confiabas en tus compañeros de equipo, ¿en quién podías confiar? Tenían que tener confianza los unos en los otros, porque en la mayoría de las misiones la vida de cada uno de ellos estaba en manos de sus compañeros.

Tal vez no pudieran ayudarle en encontrar a las chicas, pero al menos, sin siquiera saberlo y a costa de su buen rato, le habían quitado un peso de los hombros.

Ahora debía volver con Leon al centro de vigilancia y seguir esperando.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Chris buscaba incesantemente a Leon, necesitaba pasarle la información que Sherry le había dado sobre la situación de Jill, Claire y Ada. Era increíble como las cosas podían cambiar de un momento a otro. En la mañana se trataba de una misteriosa desaparición que podría haberse explicado de cualquier manera, y en un segundo, esa desaparición se había convertido en un secuestro. Un secuestro perpetuado por nada más y nada menos que su peor enemigo.

Había atado los cabos rápidamente.  
>Wesker seguramente había contactado a Jill para ponerla al tanto de la situación de Claire. Él solicitó un trueque, y en vez de decírselo, ella decidió pedirle ayuda a Ada para rescatar a Claire. Como sí no la conociera lo suficiente.<p>

-Leon, al fin te encuentro.- entró al centro de vigilancia con la respiración entrecortada, era claro que había estado corriendo como poseso.

-¿Qué pasa, Chris? ¿Encontraste algo?

-Sherry me dijo la razón por la cual no podemos contactar ni encontrar a Jill, a Claire, y a Ada.

-¿Qué les pasó?- mientras Leon se levantaba de su asiento, su voz obtuvo un tono de preocupación palpable.

-Wesker secuestró a mi hermana.- la voz de Chris se quebró al final de la frase. No había podido proteger a su única familia ni por qué la tenía en sus narices.- Jill y Ada fueron a por ella.

-Maldición.- su compañero se dejó caer en la silla que había ocupado hacía unos segundos, y se llevó las manos a la cara, como gesto de desesperación.- Tenemos que encontrarlas, tenemos que ayudarlas de alguna manera.

-No sabemos nada de su ubicación, podrían estar en cualquier parte del mundo y Sherry no me quiso decir nada.

Los minutos les parecían horas, a cada segundo que pasaba, más se desesperaban. Al final tenían que confiar en las habilidades de las tres y esperar a que todo saliera bien. Se quedaron pegados a las pantallas de vigilancia y a los rastreadores por si cualquier cosa era detectada, Leon con las manos sosteniendo su barbilla y Chris con la mejilla recargada en el respaldo de la silla.

-Oye amigo, te traje algo de comer.- los dos se sobresaltaron cuando Steve entró por la puerta.

-Ahora veo por qué te tardaste tanto.- respondió Leon, desperezándose.

-Lo siento, los demás chicos me retuvieron… ¡Hola, Chris!

-Hola, Steve.

-¿Qué sucede? Tienen las caras impregnadas de preocupación. ¿Averiguaron algo sobre Claire y las demás?

-Wesker secuestró a mi hermana, Jill y Ada fueron a rescatarla.

Al instante, el rostro de Steve cobró un enfermizo tono amarillo, como sí lo que acababa de comer le hubiera hecho daño y estuviera a punto de vomitar. Los otros dos se dieron cuenta y le acercaron rápidamente una silla para que pudiera reposar un momento ahí.

-¿Qu-qué?- pronto, el asombro y la preocupación se expresaron en enojo y rabia- ¿Y están aquí como sí nada? ¡Debieron haber mandado a un maldito pelotón en cuanto lo supieron!

-¿A dónde diablos querías que lo mandara? ¡No sabemos donde están!

-¡No estamos hablando de cualquier persona, se trata de Claire!

-¿Tú crees que mi hermana no me importa? Recuerda que ella no es la única que está ahí afuera, también la mujer que amo está arriesgando su vida.- no importaba que él y Jill hubieran peleado. Todas las cosas horribles que le dijo y la desconfianza que le tuvo le cobraban más caro su preocupación, la seguía amando y el que estuviera arriesgándose lo ponía mal. Sin mencionar que sí perdía a una, en la situación en la que estaban, perdía a la otra.

-¡Cállense los dos!- Leon puso un poco de orden en la sala.- Steve, Chris tiene razón, no tenemos ni la más remota idea de en donde tienen a Claire, podríamos estar hablando de cualquier parte del mundo. Y Chris, Jill no es la única que se está arriesgando, también lo está haciendo Ada e incluso Claire, no lo olvides.

-¿Y esa es la mejor excusa para estar aquí sentados, esperando?

-No, pero sólo piénsalo, en el momento en el que aparezcan, sí cualquiera está herida, podemos movilizarnos más rápido en comparación a si nos toman por sorpresa.

-Como sea.- al ver que no tenía más ganas de seguir peleando con ellos, también él se quedó vigilando las pantallas, esperando que Claire, _su _Claire, apareciera sana y salva, y que Jill y Ada lo hicieran por igual.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Justo cuando el jet privado aterrizaba, Claire despertó de su intranquilo sueño. Entre que no podía acomodarse en su asiento y estaba al pendiente de Jill, no pudo conciliar un momento de tranquilidad. Había encontrado el GPS de su amiga y decidió encenderlo cuando hubieran llegado a los Estados Unidos, y así lo hizo.

Inmediatamente el intercomunicador empezó a sonar, y no tuvo elección más que contestar.

-¿Sí?

-_¡Claire! Gracias a Dios, nos tenías a todos preocupados, hermanita, ¿están todas bien?_

-Hola, Chris.- meditó unos segundos sí debía decirle que Ada había quedado rezagada, pero decidió que no sería una buena idea, al menos no hasta que estuvieran de frente.- Yo estoy bien, unos cuantos moretones y costillas mallugadas, pero Jill no lo está, necesito rápido una ambulancia.

Incluso vía teléfono, pudo sentir como para su hermano el mundo se detenía. Seguramente pensaba lo peor, y ella no se sentía con ganas de explicárselo todo.

-_Va para allá, y yo las veré en el hospital._- después de terminar la frase, la comunicación se cortó.

Escuchó unos gemidos y se paró rápidamente para ver a Jill, recostada en uno de los asientos contiguos al suyo. Tenía la cara contorsionada por el dolor que obviamente sentía y la mano izquierda, la que no estaba lastimada, en la nuca; Claire supo que no sólo era un brazo roto el que le tendrían que atender en el hospital. En ese momento, al igual que su hermano, pensaba lo peor, tal vez el no llevarla a un hospital antes de abordar podría convertirse en un error fatal. _No, Claire, tómalo con calma, sólo empeorarás las cosas._

_-_Claire.

Se tranquilizó, más por su amiga que por ella y le tomó la mano. -Aquí estoy, Jill, no te preocupes por nada.- su voz era suave y cálida, como sí le estuviera hablando a un perrito asustado y moribundo, o a un niño pequeño.

-No te vayas.

-No me iré a ningún lado, y ya deberías saberlo, tonta. La que no tiene que irse eres tú.- sentía como las lágrimas empezaban a amenazar con salir, no podía dejar que Jill sufriera por su culpa, no podía permitir que ella también se quedara atrás, no como Ada.

Los siguientes cinco minutos en que tardó la ambulancia en llegar, a Claire le parecieron horas. Los paramédicos revisaron los signos vitales de Jill y la estabilizaron justo antes de volver a sedarla, además felicitaron a Claire por el entablillado en el brazo, pero ella sólo asintió y les pidió que se apresuraran.

Subió con ellos a la ambulancia, contando el cómo Jill se había lastimado, y en menos de lo que ella esperaba llegaron al hospital. Agradeció infinitamente porque de ese modo no le dieron tiempo de pensar en cosas que eran todo menos agradables.

-¿Qué le van a hacer? ¿Estará bien?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

-No se preocupe señorita Redfield, primero enyesaremos el brazo y haremos una revisión completa. Tenemos que cubrir todo lo posible, una caída de las escaleras puede ser fatal, más aún si fue empujada.- el médico, de mirada amable y voz cálida, se alejó después de dedicarle una sonrisa reconfortante pero insuficiente.

Fue a sentarse a un sillón cercano, no podía mantenerse más tiempo de pie. Había sido un día muy pesado. La falta de sueño le estaba pasando fractura, y con el dolor de costillas que tenía, la preocupación por la vida de Ada y la salud de Jill, no podía dormir. _Esta será una larga noche.- _se dijo.

Empezaba a cabecear cuando una voz demasiado conocida la llamó.

-Hola, hermanito.- se levantó deprisa y recibió un abrazo tan fuerte que lanzó un gemido de dolor. A sus costillas no les había gustado para nada ese apretón.

-Lo siento, ¿te lastimé?- en la voz de Chris había un tono de preocupación palpable.

-A mí no, a mis costillas sí.- ella le regaló una sonrisa y lo abrazó. Era así, cuando estaba entre los brazos de su hermano, que se sentía verdaderamente en casa, verdaderamente a salvo, sentía que nada la podía tocar mientras él la protegiera de esa manera. Con la cabeza aún apoyada en su hombro, volvió a hablar.- ¿Sólo viniste tú?

-Por ahora sí, les pedí a los demás que se quedaran, al menos por un par de horas.

-No, tienen que quedarse ahí.- al ver que su hermano no comprendía lo que estaba diciendo, se lo explicó.- Chris, Wesker no me quería a mí, yo era su señuelo. Quería hacer un trueque por Rebecca, tienen que quedarse a cuidarla, sí algo le pasara a ella también…

-¿Cómo que a ella también? – la interrumpió incluso antes de que pudiera empezar a sentirse más culpable de lo que ya se sentía.

Claire tragó en seco.- Ada, ella… no salió con nosotras.

-¿Está muerta? – Chris tenía los ojos bien abiertos, no podía creer que _esa _mujer estuviera muerta.

-Sí. No. No lo sé. – aclaró bien sus ideas y después continuó. – Ella se quedó rezagada, nos dijo a Jill y a mí que nos fuéramos, después esa cosa nos atacó y Jill salió lastimada.

Su hermano puso un gesto muy duro, como evitando que la voz se le llegara a quebrar o las lágrimas amenazaran con salir. - ¿Dónde está?

-Estará bien.

El capitán asintió y le indicó los dos sillones postrados en la pared. Se sentaron y Claire recargó la cabeza en el hombro de su hermano mayor, que sujetaba su mano y a la vez mandaba nuevas órdenes a la base de la B.S.A.A, y se sumió en un sueño ligero pero que al menos la dejaría descansar unos minutos… o tal vez no.

Al contrario de lo que ella pensaba, se sumió rápidamente en un sueño, que más bien era una pesadilla porque estaba recapitulando todo lo vivido ese día: Ada quedándose atrás. Jill y ella corriendo hacia las escaleras y siendo golpeadas por esa cosa. La horrible cara del monstro. La primera impresión que tuvo al ver a Jill en el piso, sin responder. Después, todo cambiaba. El submarino se empezaba a hundir a causa de un calamar gigante que lo había atrapado, Jill seguía inconsciente y la única manera de salir con vida era dejándola ahí. La peor parte de ésa pesadilla fue que, de hecho, sí la dejaba. La dejaba a merced del mar y Claire se salvaba de una muerte segura.

Escuchó mucho movimiento en la sala en dónde ella y su hermano estaban. Dio gracias porque eso la había hecho despertar de su horrible pesadilla y pudo ver a Leon y a Steve preguntando a una de las secretarias en dónde estaba ella, pero Chris ya los estaba llamando.

Apenas se levantó los dos la abrazaron como sí no la hubieran visto en años; pero así era para ellos, no saber en dónde estaba y sí estaba bien o no, había hecho que las horas parecieran días. Después de decirle que era maravilloso tenerla de vuelta, Claire sabía que tendría que informarles sobre la situación de Ada, después de todo, era importante para los dos. El único inconveniente era que no sabía por dónde empezar, no quería causar más problemas ni daño del que ya había causado indirectamente.

-Y ¿dónde está Ada? – ahí estaba, lo que menos quería hacer en ese momento. Pero afortunadamente no tuvo que hacerlo, Chris la salvó.

-Leon, Steve… Ada se quedó rezagada.- paró un momento para que pudieran digerir la noticia y prosiguió.- Jill y Claire no pudieron hacer nada, justo después fueron atacadas por una B.O.W. Ahora Jill está inconsciente y no sabemos su estado.

-No está muerta, conozco a Ada, va a salir de ahí, sí no es que ya lo hizo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Leon, hasta no ver su… cadáver, no sacaremos conclusiones erróneas.

Chris sólo asintió y los recién llegados tomaron asiento enfrente de los Redfield. Claire no pudo soportar tanto silencio y en vez de intentar quedarse dormida de nuevo, decidió seguir con la conversación.

-¿Quién está con Rebecca?

-Nos llegó la orden de Chris justo antes de salir. Después del shock inicial dejamos a Barry, a Carlos y obviamente a Billy cuidándola.

-¿Qué hay de Sheva, Leon? ¿Dónde está?

-En la base, le tocaba entrenar con los novatos. Ya sabes, creen que es bueno tener a un veterano de vez en cuando para estimularlos y cosas así.- Claire sonrió un poco de lado y después el silencio volvió a invadir aquella pequeña sala.

Ya había pasado una hora, y cada uno de ellos parecía encontrar la pared bastante interesante. No habían hablado ni se habían movido en todo ese tiempo, sólo habían mirado la pared. Empezaban a desesperarse. Personas como ellos, que están acostumbrados a las emociones fuertes y a moverse seguido, obviamente no eran aptas para esperar en una sala de hospital sin perder un poco los estribos: Chris no dejaba de mover el pie derecho, Claire no dejaba de morderse las uñas, Leon no dejaba de tocarse y acomodarse el cabello, y Steve no dejaba de jalar un hilito que se desprendía del sofá en donde estaba sentado.

Pero nadie se quejaba, sabían que era algo necesario. Sabían que tendrían que esperar lo que fuera para saber qué iba a ser de Jill. Sabían que ella habría hecho lo mismo por ellos.

Diez minutos más tarde sus plegarias fueron escuchadas.

-¿Claire Redfield? – era el mismo doctor que había sido amable con ella cuando Jill llegó.

-¿Sí?

-¿Qué pasa, doctor? – Chris fue el segundo en reaccionar, la preocupación se lo estaba comiendo por dentro.

-Me temo que no son buenas noticias. La señorita Valentine sufrió una fuerte contusión, tiene un gran moretón en la nuca, causado por la caída de las escaleras, esto provocó una inflamación cerebral.- al ver que no entendían del todo, continuó.- La inflamación cerebral puede causarle un coma indefinido.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deeestiny. Hola linda, jajajaja, no te preocupes ya no pensamos tardarnos tanto :) y muchísimas gracias por seguir nuestro fic, respecto a Chris y Rebecca, siempre creímos que éstos dos podrían congeniar muy bien, llegando a ser incluso tan apegados como hermanos, puesto que Chris tiene esa actitud protectora y pues Rebecca es algunos años más jóven, así que suponemos que la ve como una hermana menor, y esa relación se nos hace muy interesante y que podría sacar buenos resultados. En cuando Aeon, queremos dejar lo mejor para más adelante<strong> **;)**_

_**Nathy17. Hola, muchas gracias por tu review, espero hayas disfrutado el capítulo.**_

_**AryValentine. Heeey, gracias por tu hermoso review, sabemos que las desesperamos con nuestra lentitud, pero no lo hacemos en mal plan XD siempre, siempre, algo nos atrasa, pero ya nos concentrarémos más en esto. Bien, Sherry... la tratamos de poner con esa actitud de "adolescente" rebelde, pero ya tendrá su momento de debilidad, y respecto a Ada... a Dann, tampoco le simpatiza, jajajaja, pero trato (Feer) de hacerla lo más apegada a lo que es... pero no tan perra. Esperamos que te haya gustado este cap.**_

_**MiKu Dixon. Hola, este... bueno, ya que es una de las parejas principales aquí, sí, va a ver una reconciliación, pero más adelantito :) Gracias por tu review.**_

_**alejandra. Hola ale, bueno, muchísimas gracias por tu lindo comentario, nosotras en verdad nos sentimos tan halagadas y sobre todo felices de que les guste lo que escribimos, ya que siempre queremos dar ese toque de sorpresa para que las lectoras nos sigan y se queden en el famoso "¿Qué pasará?" Espero te haya gustado el capítulo.**_

_**claire redfield. Um, si bien explicamos antes, la relación que tienen Steve y Ada es como de hermanos, al igual que Claire y Leon, nosotras respetamos mucho los gustos de cada persona, incluso somos de diferentes gustos de pareja: Dann es cleon y yo (Feer) es aeon, pero quedamos en el acuerdo de que haríamos aeon, Dann tiene un fic que se enfoca más al cleon, por si gustas pasar a leerlo, pero no cambiaremos las situaciones sentimentales que ya hemos estructurado.**_

¿Pero qué es esto?

_"-Dime que estoy muerta. _

_-No, afortunadamente no lo estás. _

_-Quisiera estarlo, quisiera estar contigo. Cuidar de ti como tú lo hiciste. No pude salvarte, lo lamento tanto.- las lágrimas de Jill mojaban la camisa blanca que Chris traía puesta, pero a él no parecía importarle… nunca le había importado." - Hell's Angel (Adelanto)._

_**Bueno, hasta ahí cortamos la transmisión, tengan una linda noche.**_

_**Besitos y así.**_


End file.
